MÃE, IRMÃ E PAI - TRADUÇÃO
by Mazzola Jackson Snape
Summary: A batalha de Hogwarts é longo, Voldemort está morto. Harry Potter, o salvador do mundo bruxo decide agora é hora de finalmente relaxar. Em seguida, ele recebe uma notícia chocante que lhe envia no exterior.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** Mãe, irmã, e Pai

**Por:** phoenixgirl26

**Tradutor:** Mazzola Jackson

**Shipper:** Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy; Lily Evans/ Severus Snape.

**Gênero:** família.

**Resumo: **A batalha de Hogwarts é longo, Voldemort está morto. Harry Potter, o salvador do mundo bruxo decide agora é hora de finalmente relaxar. Em seguida, ele recebe uma notícia chocante que lhe envia no exterior.

**Aviso:** slash, linguagem forte.

**Aviso¹:** menciona abuso infantil e estupro.

**Capítulo um**

Após a luta, depois de pesquisar os motivos de pessoas feridas, depois de procurar por mais pessoas que morreram, Harry Potter e seus amigos finalmente teve algumas vezes para ver sobre comer, para ver sobre descansar e ver sobre a cura. O promotor que sobreviveram se recusou a ver qualquer curandeiro, a menos que eles estavam falando sério, eles queriam dar os três curadores em Hogwarts a chance de lidar com os feridos mais graves. Alguns dos feridos mais graves não foram encontrados até dias depois que tinha sido enterrado sob os escombros ou inconsciente e não podia gritar por socorro. Tinha sido Harry que voltou a recuperar o corpo de Severus Snape apenas para encontrá-lo ainda respirando. Tinha sido lento e apertado, mas Harry levitou seu antigo professor de Casa dos Gritos, através do túnel, parou o Salgueiro Lutador e tem Snape no hospital improvisado onde os três curadores andou dando-lhe poções e fazer feitiços de cura em todo o mordidas que tinha recebido de Nagini. Harry sabia que agora ele estava vivo, ele teria de explicar como Snape estava ajudando o tempo todo, mas ele realmente não queria entrar em detalhes sobre qualquer coisa, pelo menos por um tempo. Assim, Harry decidiu deixar McGonagall e Kingsley ver a memória Snape lhe dera, que iria mostrar a prova.

Harry tinha sido feito para ficar no hospital por uma semana com todas as lesões que ele tinha recebido, Neville também precisava para ficar, mas apenas por dois dias, Luna foi feito para ficar por pouco mais de um dia e Ernie cinco dias, mas fora do DA, os quatro tiveram lesões mais graves. Isso só aconteceu depois de terem terminado a sua pesquisa.

Harry tinha acabado de sair da ala hospitalar quando Minerva McGonagall correu em direção a ele. A princípio pensou Harry perigo, mas ele percebeu o rosto de McGonagall parecia preocupado, mas nada mais.

-Harry, eu estou feliz que eu encontrei você.

-Algo errado é o professor?

-Você poderia dizer isso, mas não é nada perigoso, apenas muito chocante. Eu preciso que você venha comigo, até o escritório do diretor.

-Oh, ok. -testa de Harry franziu mas seguiu McGonagall.

Minerva e Harry entrou no grande escritório oval e ela foi direto até o retrato de Albus Dumbledore.

-Então Dumbledore tem algo a me dizer? -Harry olhou desconfiado quando ele olhou para o retrato.

-Sim, eu faço Harry, algo que eu sempre quis que eu poderia dizer, mas eu não podia. Antes de me explicar, deixe-me dizer isto, uma das razões para não lhe dizer é que eu estava jurado segredo, uma outra razão, a sua ligação com o Tom é a principal razão pela qual eu nunca te disse isso, teria sido muito perigoso. Como você já sabe que era aquele pedaço de alma que lhe deu essa conexão com Tom, uma conexão que ele poderia usar a qualquer momento.

-Sim, eu sei tudo o que Dumbledore, é por isso que eu deixei ele me matar. Isso é sobre por que você nunca mencionou eu iria sobreviver?

Não, mas eu nunca soube com certeza você iria sobreviver, eu sabia que havia uma chance, apenas uma chance, e somente se Tom foi o único a fazê-lo. Não, trata-se de algo mais pessoal, um vai fazê-lo irritado, chocado e você pode me culpar, ninguém vai te deixar triste novamente. Mas deixe-me dizer isto, eu não poderia pará-lo, este estava fora do meu controle, porque eu fui feito para manter a minha palavra em relação a este segredo. A única coisa que eu poderia ter feito era quebrar minha promessa e dizer-lhe, mas novamente com a sua ligação teria sido muito perigoso.

-Tenho a conexão porque ele usou isso para me atrair para o departamento de mistérios onde Sirius morreu, por isso, se esta era perigoso, então eu entendo, eu não teria gostado de ser responsável por outra morte. Eu ainda me culpo pelo que aconteceu com Sirius, mesmo se eu não tentar descobrir se ele estava no lugar Grimmauld ou não.

-Sim, eu sei, nós discutimos isso. Tudo bem Harry, isso vai ser perturbador e eu sinto muito, mas como eu disse que foi feito para manter a minha palavra que você nunca sabe a menos que Tom nunca foi terminado.

-Quem fez você der sua palavra, porque normalmente você só fez o que achava que era certo?

-Seu pai é o que me fez dar a minha palavra.

-Meu pai. =Harry sentiu-lo instantaneamente, algo dentro dele disse que ele não ia gostar disso. -Ok, então o que é isso tudo?

-James estava preocupado com a sua segurança e de Lily, ele não era tão preocupado com sua própria vida, ele queria principalmente para manter você e sua esposa segura.

-Ok, eu entendo isso, então o que é que vai me perturbar?

-James veio com um plano e ele fez isso principalmente porque sabia que havia um espião na ordem do Phoenix. Assim, mesmo que ele trabalhou com Sirius para fazer parecer que ele estava indo para ser o fiel do segredo, agora sabemos que era Peter.

-Eu sei de tudo isso, é só pegar o Dumbledore resto, eu já sei que não vai gostar.

-Não, não vai. -Albus suspira. -Sua mãe não queria fazer isso, mas James não lhe deu escolha. Tudo bem, James lançou um feitiço de memória em Lily então depois de remover um monte de suas memórias, ele então lançou mais alguns encantos, sugestões, Lily acreditava que ela estava Roslyn Grey, Rose para curto e Rose por uma flor. Ele também sugeriu que ela queria viver no exterior. Ele fez com que ela arrumou apenas roupas, nada pessoal e nada para deixá-la saber que ela estava realmente Lily Potter, esposa de James e mãe de vocês. Ele fez com que ela saiu, usando uma chave de porta ilegal. Ele estava indo para enviar-lhe com ela, mas se você estava fora da casa, em seguida, Tom teria procurado do mundo para o garoto mencionado na profecia. Ou seja, quando ele mudou guardiões secretos de Sirius para Peter.

-Segurem-se. -Harry balançou a cabeça. -Minha mãe estava em casa naquela noite, eu te disse que eu ouvi quando os dementadores ficou perto de mim. Expliquei o que eu vi no cemitério naquela noite, ela morreu naquela casa. Então você explicou sobre a proteção que eu tinha tudo graças a minha mãe sacrificando-se para mim, então nada disso faz sentido.

-Faz todo o sentido como James pegou um Comensal da Morte e usado Poção Polissuco para mudar o comensal da morte em si mesmo, juntamente com algumas das suas próprias memórias, então ele mudou em sua mãe. Não era Lily Potter que morreu naquela casa 17 anos atrás, era um Comensal da Morte, como você é o pai e você é pai morreu como você está a mãe, ele ficou para protegê-lo.

Harry caiu no sofá, enquanto ele olhava para o retrato de Albus Dumbledore. Ele se virou para olhar para McGonagall que parecia ansioso, ele virou-se para enfrentar o retrato.

-Você está me dizendo que minha mãe está viva, mas ela não tem idéia de quem é ela?

-Sim, isso é o que estou lhe dizendo. Mas há mais antes de eu chegar a sua mãe.

-Mais, diabos, quanto mais poderia ser?

-A razão pela qual você é pai levou você é o lugar da mãe era porque eu tinha explicado sobre a magia do sangue e a magia do amor, então ele sabia que se Lily fez o que qualquer mãe faria, você iria sobreviver, mas ele não queria Algum de vocês morrer, mas ele estava disposto. Então porque ele parecia como se estivesse mãe e fez protegê-lo, a proteção do sangue ainda trabalhava, provavelmente não como eu esperava, era o amor de você é o pai que manteve-se protegido de todos estes anos.

-Minha mãe está viva. -a voz de Harry era tranquilo, mas as lágrimas começaram a cair pelo rosto. Ele estava sentado com a cabeça entre as mãos pensando em sua mãe estar viva, mas sem ter idéia de quem ela era. Ele sabia que tinha de encontrá-la, mas como eles se dão bem, que eles ainda gostam um do outro, Harry não tinha idéia de que ele e pensamentos eram sobre o que se ela não gostava dele, e se eles se odiavam, que fez Harry muito nervoso e perguntou como ele estava indo para encontrá-los.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo dois**

Todo o corpo de Harry estava tremendo com o conhecimento de que sua mãe estava viva e não sabia quem era ela e seu pai fez com que ela era segura e tentou mantê-lo seguro, mas sacrificou-se, tornando-se sua mãe. Harry não sabia o que dizer, o que fazer, agora Harry não podia compreender nada.

-Ele estava indo para levá-lo e se afastado, mas ele sabia exatamente como fizemos que Tom não iria parar até que encontrou o menino da profecia, assim ele se tornou você é mãe para mantê-lo seguro, mas ainda tínhamos um backup plano, os Dursley, que foi um último recurso, mas que acabou por ser o mais seguro para você e sua mãe. Ele sempre planejou para restaurar a memória de Lily e vocês três viveria mas longe daqui. Ele fez te amo Harry, te amava muito, mas ele estava desesperado e ele não estava pensando direito. Ele não se importava se ele morreu para salvar você e Lily, mesmo que ele queria ter uma vida com sua esposa e filho. Depois de Hagrid trouxe até mim e eu te deixei com seus parentes, eu voltei para a casa para recuperar seus corpos pais para que eles pudessem ser enterrados. Eu vi James ou que eu achava que era James no chão da sala de estar. Subi para o seu quarto e encontrou sua mãe, que sabemos que não era sua mãe, mas você é pai.

-Desde que eu soube que seu pai estava tramando algo, eu só não sabia a história completa, decidi lançar alguns feitiços reveladoras e eu percebi o que o seu pai tinha feito. Tirei as magias do Comensal da Morte, eu transfigurei para que ninguém saberia depois mudou seu pai de volta para si mesmo. Eu odeio dizer isso a você, mas eu conjurou um manequim, mudou a aparência de Lily e teve que enterrado com James e eu só fiz isso para manter o segredo que sua mãe morava. Você não vê Harry, se Tom descobriu que sua mãe estava viva, ele não teria ido atrás de você, ele teria ido atrás dela para chegar até você. O rapaz não estava disposto a entregar para proteger sua mãe. James explicou o que ele estava planejando, mas apenas sobre a sua mãe, não que ele estava indo para ter alguém para se tornar ele ou que ele estava indo para tornar-se você é mãe. Isso é o que ele me fez manter a minha palavra sobre até que Tom estava morto, ele era manter Lily seguro.

-Você sabe onde ela está?

-Sim, eu ficava de olho nela ao longo dos anos.

-O que tem ela de memória real, ele pode ser corrigido?

-Com um curador experiente, sim, pode. Atrás da minha retrato são as memórias James tomaram dela. Eu fiz isso por isso, se você decidir encontrá-la, ela pode ter suas memórias restaurada.

-Bem, eu sei que eu vou encontrá-la, espero convencê-la a voltar para casa e ver um curandeiro aqui. Madame Pomfrey pode restaurar suas memórias?

-Não, ele precisa de um especialista em memórias. Atrás da minha retrato são todos os detalhes que você precisa para encontrar a sua mãe.

Minerva foi direto para o retrato, tirou os frascos e uma grande pasta antes de ela se sentou ao lado de Harry.

-Ouça-me Harry, eu sei que você quer fazer isso agora, mas não o fazem. Dê a si mesmo uma ou duas semanas para deixar tudo isso pia. Faça alguns planos, você vai precisar de dinheiro, um lugar para ficar e carne de porco e chaves para chegar lá e voltar. - Minerva disse gentilmente.

-Vou pegar Hermione para ajudar, ela é boa em tudo que tipo de coisa.

-Agora, por causa de quantos escaparam, tenho certeza Kingsley de colocar uma restrição sobre todas as viagens internacionais. Você vai precisar de falar com ele para que ele possa trabalhar isso para você.

-Vou enviar-lhe uma coruja. -Harry olhou para a pasta antes de abrir. -A grande coincidência maldita.

-Eu não tenho certeza do que você quer dizer. -disse Minerva gentilmente.

-Austrália, Hermione tirou as memórias de seus pais e os fez ir para a Austrália, a minha mãe está na Austrália.

-Por que ela fez isso para seus pais?

-No caso de Voldemort ou seus Comensais da Morte encontrado eles, era mais seguro desde que todos sabiam Hermione e eu somos amigos. Eu preciso ir para o trabalho sobre isso, eu posso usar um professor coruja?

-Sim, claro, mas se você quiser falar, eu estou aqui para você Harry.

Harry lhe deu um pequeno sorriso: -Eu sei, obrigado. -Harry levantou, mas enfrentou o retrato. -Eu não culpo você desta vez Dumbledore. Eu sei sobre como manter sua palavra e você me disse agora, ele só morreu uma semana atrás, por isso, pelo menos, você não esperar muito tempo.

-Só até que você curou, porque eu sabia que iria encontrá-la. Tom pode ter acabado Harry, mas alguns de seus partidários ainda estão por aí, por favor, tome cuidado, pois ele vai ser você que eles querem prejudicar.

-Sim, eu trabalhei que fora já. Ok, obrigado por isso e ele fez mantê-la segura, professor, um, se eu posso convencê-la a voltar, você acha que seria possível para nós para ficar aqui, apenas até que eu possa encontrar um lugar para morar, para ambos nós esperamos?

-Sim, é claro, enviar-me uma coruja se você precisar dele e eu vou ter dois quartos pronto para você.

-Obrigado Professor. -Harry suspirou, mas deixou o escritório. Ele estava atordoado enquanto descia pelo castelo danificado, indo até a torre da Gryffindor, em seguida, ouviu seu nome sendo chamado. -Ginny, o que você está fazendo aqui?

-Eu tive que encontrar você Harry, podemos falar, ele só vai levar um minuto?

-Hum, sim, com certeza, eu não tenho muito tempo embora. Então é isso sobre nós?

-Sim e, um. -Ginny hesitou: -Eu sinto muito.

-Desculpe, para quê?

-Acabei com sentimentos por outra pessoa. Você sumiu por tanto tempo, eu nem sabia se eu ia vê-lo novamente.

Harry sentiu seu interior quebrar. -Você disse que iria esperar, você disse isso duas vezes. Então você não poderia esperar um pouco mais, simplesmente ótimo.

-Harry, eu sinto muito, mas você nunca disse nada sobre nós, quando você deixou.

-Eu te beijei de volta no meu aniversário, eu tentei mantê-lo seguro é por isso que eu terminei com você. Oh simplesmente esqueça Ginny, eu não preciso disso, eu não preciso de você. - Harry olhou em seguida, saiu correndo. Ele correu até as escadas para o dormitório e colocou a pasta e frascos em sua cama, sentou-se. -Primeiro a minha mãe agora isto, o que mais vai acontecer? -Harry suspirou, então pegou um pergaminho, tinta e uma pena de sua bolsa e escreveu uma nota para Kingsley sobre a chave de portal, ele ainda mencionou que ele pode não ser apenas para ele, mas para Hermione e Ron, bem como, mas também alguém, Harry poderia explicar sobre isso quando o visse. Ele deixou a torre da Gryffindor e para baixo para o terreno onde todas as corujas se tinham estabelecido em árvores agora o corujal tinha ido embora. Harry preso o braço para fora e uma grande coruja pousou sobre ele, Harry deu-lhe a nota. -Leve isso para Kingsley Shacklebolt, o ministro interino para a magia do ministério. -Harry levantou o braço e a coruja voou. -Agora eu preciso trabalhar em Gringotes para que eu possa tirar algum dinheiro do meu cofre, o que mais, roupas, eu preciso de roupas e mapas de Austrália nova. -Harry ficou olhando para o lago, enquanto ele está mente continuava passando por cima tudo o que ele pode precisar antes de ele foi procurar sua mãe e esperamos trazê-la para casa.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**Espero que gostem e comentem**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capitulos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo três**

Harry tem que ver Kingsley, alguns dias depois, Kingsley deu-lhe uma carta que lhe permitiria obter aprovação para uma chave de porto internacional de imediato. Enquanto ele estava lá, Kingsley pediu informações e desde que ele se limitou a ajudar Harry para fora, ele decidiu encher Kingsley por dentro de tudo, desde as horcruxes, para Snape e até mesmo o Malfoy. Harry acredita que Lúcio deve ir para Azkaban para a vida, Narcisa necessária punição, mas não a vida e Draco merecia uma segunda chance. Harry explicou como eles ajudaram e como Dumbledore tentou proteger Draco Malfoy. Finalmente Kingsley explicou que ele tinha cuidado de Gringotes, mas se recusou a dizer como. Todos Harry precisava saber se ele poderia finalmente voltou para o banco assistente.

Harry tentou manter a cabeça baixa, até mudou sua cor de cabelo para que ele não seria reconhecido e correu para Gringotes, onde ele chegou a seu cofre e tirou um monte de dinheiro. Ele não tinha idéia de quanto tempo ele poderia ter ido embora, ele precisava de roupas e ele iria precisar de um lugar para ficar, então ele tinha que ter dinheiro suficiente para hotéis. Depois de passar o dia de compras, ele também tem-se alguns novos óculos antes de voltar para Hogwarts. Ele estava ansioso para falar com Hermione, mas agora não era o melhor momento, todos estavam de luto Fred. Harry passeado quarto do dormitório, mas percebeu que poderia ser meses antes foram realizados todos os funerais, assim Harry agarrou suas varinhas e correu para fora e aparatou de distância. Ele entrou na cozinha da Toca, foi tranqüila, apesar de toda a família e Hermione estava sentado lá, mas assim que era Lee Jordan, que estava sentado ao lado de Gina.

-Harry, está tudo bem, você olha perturbado? -Perguntou Molly.

-Hum, não, não há muito a entrar, mas eu sou nada, mas tudo bem.

-Ginny explicou tudo Harry. -Arthur disse calmamente.

-Agora eu não me importo com nada a ver com ela ou ele para essa matéria. Ela provavelmente queria alguém que iria transar com ela desde que eu não parava de dizer não, porque ela era muito jovem. -Harry levou um par de respirações profundas. -Desculpe Sr. e Sra. Weasley, Hermione eu preciso de todas as informações que você tem na Austrália, eu tenho para sair, agora.

-Harry, por que você precisa ir para a Austrália? -Hermione se levantou e pegou a mão de Harry.

-Porque é onde minha mãe esta, eu preciso encontrá-la.

-O que, Harry, você tem certeza que você está bem? -Ron perguntou e todos pareciam Ron, preocupado que Harry tinha finalmente estalou.

-É uma longa história, mas meu pai tirou as memórias então fez acreditar que ela era outra pessoa, Rosalyn Grey e mandou para a Austrália, ele teve uma mudança comensal da morte para ele e meu pai tornou-se a minha mãe para me proteger. Olha, eu não tenho tempo agora, eu preciso copiar qualquer coisa que você tem na Austrália. Kingsley já me deu uma carta de obter aprovação para uma chave da porta. Eu tinha seus nomes adicionados desde que eu sei que você precisa ir bem.

-Nós não podemos ir ainda Harry. -Ron olhou para George.

-Eu sei, mas a carta está lá para você, eu vou agora, tenho que fazer.

-Vou pegar tudo o que tenho. -Hermione se apressou a subir as escadas, enquanto Harry sentou-se e pôs a cabeça entre as mãos.

-Que história é essa de Harry? -Arthur perguntou amavelmente.

-É muita coisa para entrar, minha mãe está viva, meu pai fez Dumbledore dar sua palavra para não me dizer, a menos que Voldemort estava morto, foi para manter a minha mãe segura, mas ele se sacrificou por mim.

-Aqui. -Hermione correu para Harry entregou-lhe uma pasta grande.

Harry rapidamente fez cópias. -Obrigado, eu não sei quanto tempo eu vou embora.

-Você tem certeza que você não pode esperar até que possamos ir juntos? -Perguntou Hermione.

-Não, eu preciso encontrá-la, em seguida, tentar convencê-la de que ela é e voltar a ter sua memória restaurada. Vou deixá-lo com a carta, logo que eu tenho a minha chave da porta e se eu não estou de volta pelo tempo que você chegar lá, mandar uma coruja, eu tenho certeza que ele vai me encontrar. Eu vou ficar em um hotel até que eu encontrá-la.

-Como você pode dar a esse luxo, Hermione e eu conversamos sobre como utilizar a tenda? -Perguntou Ron.

-Eu tomei dinheiro de Sirius 'salto, ele foi carregado, o que significa que eu sou, sangrenta rico. Então, eu trabalhei com Gringotes que se eu precisar de mais dinheiro que eu posso ir para o bruxo australiano para trás e eles vão transferir algum dinheiro acabou para mim. -Harry levantou-se. -Me desculpe, eu não posso ficar, para Fred. -Harry olhou para George.

-Encontre sua mãe Harry, nós vamos estar aqui quando você voltar. -disse George, mas seu rosto era tão branco.

Harry caminhou ao redor da mesa para George e abraçou. -Sinto muito. -Harry rapidamente abraçou a Sra. Weasley. -Você sempre vai significar muito para mim, isso não vai mudar só porque eu poderia ter minha mãe de volta.

-Oh Harry. -Molly abraçou. -Por favor, tenha cuidado.

-Eu vou. -Harry apertou a mão do Sr. Weasley, em seguida, abraçou Hermione e Ron. -Eu vou te ver quando eu vejo você e eu vou deixar a carta com McGonagall, ela sabe sobre tudo isso.

-Podemos ver você lá Harry, então você pode nos apresentar a sua mãe. -Hermione abraçou novamente.

-Sim, eu espero que sim. -Harry deu um pequeno sorriso em seguida, saiu correndo da casa. Ele aparatou direto para Hogwarts, onde ele se sentou em sua cama no quarto do dormitório e começaram a passar por cima de tudo no arquivo que Dumbledore tinha por ele e tudo Hermione lhe dera. Mesmo que McGonagall disse para esperar, Harry estava indo para sair de manhã. Sua mãe estava viva e ele estava determinado a encontrá-la, mas pelo menos ele sabia onde ela estava vivendo até um ano antes de Dumbledore morreu. Essa foi a última vez que Dumbledore tinha ido para a Austrália para ver como ela estava e para se certificar de que ela ainda estava no mesmo endereço, porque ao longo dos anos, ela fez passar três vezes. Agora Harry esperava que ela ainda estava no mesmo lugar, ou ele sabia que isso ia demorar mais tempo do que ele pensava.

Enquanto Harry estava sentado lá um elfo doméstico apareceu com uma grande bandeja cheia de comida, suco e um bule de chá, Harry sabia que McGonagall tinha organizado que, porque ela sabia que ele estaria ocupado indo sobre tudo a ver com a sua mãe e provavelmente não retornaria dar a volta a comer. Harry sorriu pensando McGonagall, a figura da mãe em Hogwarts, popa quando foi necessário, amável e carinhoso quando o que era necessário. Harry percebeu isso quando ele tinha treze anos, McGonagall foi a figura da mãe para todos os alunos e Dumbledore foi a figura do pai. Os alunos viveram aqui durante a maior parte do ano, eles precisavam de disciplina e afeto, mas, naturalmente, os professores não podiam mostrar afeto real, mas de uma maneira que eles fizeram. O sorriso estranho, os pontos, as recompensas de algum tipo, que era a sua forma de demonstrar seu afeto para os alunos que tiveram que cuidar de um período de mais de sete anos. Harry sempre pensou em Hogwarts como sua casa, uma casa com pais substitutos, mas agora ele pode finalmente ter uma mãe, uma família.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**Mais um capitulo espero que gostem e comentem**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capitulos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo quatro**

Harry correu para o ministério na manhã seguinte e tinha pessoas escancaradas para ele ou dando tapinhas suas costas enquanto ele passava. Harry sabia que isso aconteceria e, normalmente, ele poderia ter falado com eles, mas agora ele não tinha tempo. Ele chegou ao escritório de transporte mágico e ao escritório chave porto internacional, onde ele entregou sua carta. O jovem que estava sentado à mesa apenas ficou lá com a boca aberta quando ela olhou para Harry.

-Um, a chave de portal. -disse Harry.

-Ah, certo, desculpe o Sr. Potter, chave de portal. -ela resmungou, em seguida, tomou um pincel velho fora de sua gaveta. -Quando você quer deixar?

-A hora do almoço de hoje.

-Quando você vai voltar?

-Eu não tenho certeza, eu preciso encontrar alguém pela primeira vez. Posso resolver isso na Austrália?

-Sim, basta ir ao escritório chave porto internacional do ministério australiano, terão seus registros de quando você chegou, para que eles saibam que você vai precisar de um retorno, se você não sabe que agora. -ela bateu a escova com sua varinha e entregou a Harry: -Obrigado Sr. Potter, pelo que você fez.

Harry corou. -Hum, você é bem-vindo, mas eu tinha um monte de ajuda.

Ela sorriu. -Sim, eu sei, foi você que ele ficava tentando matar, mas você o matou no final.

-Sim, eu fiz, obrigado pela sua ajuda. -Harry sorriu e como ele foi para deixar todos aplaudiram ele. -Hum, obrigado. -Harry deu um sorriso envergonhado em seguida saiu correndo sob aplausos e muita gente gritando obrigado.

Harry se sentou na cama, colocar um charme expansão indetectável e um charme featherlight em seu novo saco, embalado então todas as suas roupas, junto com sua capa. Ele viu o mapa e ele deu-lhe uma idéia. Então, depois de tomar banho e vestir-se, pegando sua bolsa e chave de porta, ele saiu da torre da Gryffindor para encontrar McGonagall.

-Professora. -Harry caminhou até McGonagall que estava conversando com a professora Sprout.

-Harry, você vai embora?

-Sim, eu não posso esperar mais. Você poderia dar isso a Ron e Hermione para mim, eles não podem sair até depois do funeral de Fred. -ele entregou-lhe a carta de Kingsley.

-Claro.

-Eu queria emprestar-lhe isso, mas, eventualmente, eu gostaria que ele de volta. -Harry entregou-lhe o mapa, em seguida, bateu com sua varinha. -Eu solenemente juro que eu vou fazer nada de bom. -Harry desdobrou o mapa. -Como você pode ver, um mapa de Hogwarts. Eu nunca usei isso para problemas professora, que eu usei para a AD, o Torneio Tribruxo e durante a noite, mas eu pensei que você pode ser capaz de usá-lo por um tempo.

-Havia rumores sobre um mapa, na época de seu pai. -ela virou o mapa sobre. -Moony era o nome que seu pai chamou Remus.

-Pontas era o meu pai, Almofadinhas era Sirius e Rabicho estava Pettigrew, eles inventaram o mapa, foi para que eles pudessem fazer companhia Remus nas noites de lobo. Pontas era o nome de animago do meu pai, um veado. Você viu Sirius como Almofadinhas e Rabicho foi o rato que ele realmente era.

-Eu vou cuidar dele e quando você quer de volta é só me avisar.

-Se você quiser para selá-lo, basta dizer mal feito, feito como você tocar sua varinha. Mas eu tenho que ir.

-Boa sorte Harry.

-Obrigado Professoras. -Harry lhe deu um pequeno sorriso em seguida, se apressou a partir do castelo. Ele pegou a chave da porta de seu bolso, em seguida, olhou para o relógio. Por um minuto, ele ficou ali olhando para o pincel, em seguida, sentiu a atração familiar e ele se foi.

Harry chegou no ministério australiano, ele fez check-in e ficou surpreso ao descobrir que seu nome era conhecido neste país também. Depois de ter sua mão tremia Harry deixou o ministério, encontrou o seu mapa e trabalhou para onde ele era e de onde ele precisava ir. Ele estava no estado de New South Wales, último endereço conhecido de sua mãe era da cidade de Brisbane, que estava no estado de Queensland.

Harry encontrou uma área isolada e deserta e aparatou para Queensland, em seguida, para Brisbane, onde ele encontrou um hotel. Ele sabia que estava ficando tarde agora, para que ele não poderia transformar-se na porta de sua mãe hoje. Então, depois de se instalar, ele encontrou o restaurante do hotel, comemos o jantar antes de ir para uma caminhada. Ele poderia dizer que ele estava em uma área trouxa, não apenas por todos os carros, mas as pessoas em celulares, caixas eletrônicos, o iPod, da e toda uma variedade de trouxas. Ele estudou o mapa áreas de novo, Hermione havia marcado que tiveram cidades mágicas por isso, se eles precisavam comprar alguma coisa ou mandar uma coruja, ela sabia para onde ir. Harry percebeu que ele deve enviar uma coruja para seus amigos, deixe-os saber onde ele estava e que ele chegou com segurança.

Harry achava difícil dormir naquela noite, ele manteve acordar muitas vezes, em seguida, ele iria se lembrar onde estava e por isso, sua mãe. Ele acordou grogue na manhã seguinte, teve um chuveiro e esperava-se que acordá-lo corretamente. Ele não podia comer, ele estava muito nervoso, então ele apenas vestida então olhou para o endereço que estava no arquivo. Dumbledore tinha escrito houve um parque não muito longe e tinha muitas árvores, ele até mesmo colocar em um mapa e o endereço para Harry saberia exatamente onde aparatar para. Então Harry colocar tudo que precisava no bolso antes de aparatar de distância.

Harry olhou para fora da grande árvore, ele encontrou-se para trás, não viu ninguém por isso ele casualmente saiu do parque e encontrou a rua que ele precisava. Harry olhou para os números, em seguida, continuou até que ele parou na frente da casa de estilo cottage.

-É isso. -Harry levou um par de respirações profundas, em seguida, subiu o caminho que levou até a porta, em seguida, antes que seus nervos têm muito, ele bateu na porta.

Uma menina de cerca de onze ou doze anos atendeu a porta. -Oi, existe algo que você quer?

-Um sim, me disseram que este era o endereço de alguém, Rosalyn Grey ou ela se mudou?

-Não, ela está aqui. -a menina se virou. -mamã, há um homem na porta para você. -ela gritou.

-Vindo Cassie. -uma voz chamou de volta.

Harry olhou para a menina, ela chamou sua mãe, fazendo-a irmã de Harry. Harry teve que segurar a porta para se firmar em seguida, ele viu sua mãe, mais velha, mas que era ela.

-Sim, eu posso ajudá-lo a jovem?

-Hum, sim, eu preciso falar com você, me foi dado o seu nome e endereço do meu velho diretor. Hum, desculpe, mas há um monte de ir para que você provavelmente não vá acreditar. Hum, meu nome é Harry Potter, eu conheço algumas pessoas que você conhecia há muito tempo. Mas isto é realmente importante e eu não sou perigoso ou qualquer coisa, para que pudéssemos conversar Miss Grey?

-Eu estava Miss Grey, eu me casei, então eu sou a Miss Collins, meu marido morreu embora. Você parece ser um cara honesto, eu não sei por que, mas você faz. Então, se você quer entrar, podemos falar mesmo que eu não tenho certeza do que se trata.

-Eu sei, mas obrigado. -Harry lhe deu um pequeno sorriso nervoso, mas seguiu sua mãe na casa e em uma agradável sala de estar, onde os três se sentaram. Harry sabia o que ele estava prestes a explicar a sua mãe e irmã iria parecer loucura, mas felizmente ele tinha algumas fotos e informações que Dumbledore começou a partir da casa em Godric Hollow. Agora ele tinha que explicar que era Lily Potter, sua mãe.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**Mais um capitulo!**

**Espero que gostem e comentem!**

**Ate os próximos capitulos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo cinco**

-Então o que é isso sobre o Sr. Potter?

-Harry, por favor. -Harry lhe deu um pequeno sorriso. -O que eu tenho que dizer que você pode vir como um choque, fiquei chocado quando descobri, mas eu tenho a prova.

-Vá em frente.

-Hum, bem. -Harry tirou seu álbum de fotos e alguns pergaminhos. -Em primeiro lugar, você sabe o que é um trouxa?

-Sim, é claro, uma pessoa não-mágica. Portanto, você deve ser um mago?

-Sim, eu sou. -Harry sorriu. -Você já ouviu falar alguma coisa sobre uma guerra com um bruxo das trevas acontecendo na Inglaterra, o nome do bruxo das trevas Voldemort é?

-Sim, eu tenho, sempre mantido informado no caso dele veio aqui. Eu pensei que você era, seu sotaque é forte.

-Nasci lá, vivi lá toda a minha vida. Então, você teria ouvido ele foi derrotado há duas semanas?

-Sim, o ministério enviou todos memo é sobre isso. Oh meu. -Lily olhou para Harry. -Harry Potter, você é o Harry Potter, o que o matou?

-Sim, sou eu, e tecnicamente eu não matá-lo, sua maldição da morte bater meu charme desarmante e se recuperou de volta para ele, matando, então, basicamente ele se matou.

-Você parece muito modesto, mas tenho lido sobre você e ele, o que ele estava fazendo, todas as pessoas que morreram, isso é tão triste. Você perdeu alguém Harry?

-Sim, algumas pessoas, amigos, família, todo mundo sofreu por muito tempo por causa dele.

-Sim, nós fizemos ler isso. Então, o que tem tudo isso tem a ver comigo?

-Ok, uma profecia feita sobre Harry e eu, Albus Dumbledore ouviu a profecia e advertiu os meus pais, eu era um bebê, eu não tenho certeza de quantos anos eu tinha na época. De qualquer forma, ele tentou me matar. -Harry levantou seu cabelo. -eu sobrevivi a maldição da morte como um bebê, mas meus pais morreram, ou assim eu pensava.

-Como você sobreviveu a maldição da morte? -Cassie perguntou como ela ficou boquiaberta com Harry.

-Uma longa história que eu posso te dizer mais tarde, se quiser, mas ele desceu para o amor e meu pai, nos últimos anos eu pensei que era por causa da minha mãe.

-Você disse que você pensou, o que você quer dizer?

-Eu descobri ontem que meu pai colocou alguns planos. Há muito para entrar nisso, mas basicamente ele tirou as memórias da minha mãe, usou a uma magia antiga e rara em si e despediu-a como outra pessoa. De qualquer forma, meu pai descobriu algo doloroso, então depois que ele fez certeza de que minha mãe era seguro, então ele transformou em minha mãe para me manter seguro, ele teve uma mudança de Comensal da Morte Imperius para ele assim que Voldemort não iria descobrir. Ok, o que eu tenho que dizer a seguir é o que vai ser difícil para você acreditar. -Harry abriu o álbum de fotos e entregou-o à sua mãe. -Essa é a minha mãe, Lily Potter, com o meu pai James Potter que está me segurando.

-Mãe, que se parece com você, mas mais jovem.

Lily olhou para a foto depois para Harry. –Isso é eu, não é Harry?

-Sim, você é Lily Potter, meu pai deu-lhe o nome de Rosalyn Grey, Rose de curto e de uma flor, seu nome de Lily para uma flor e sua irmã era Petúnia, que não é uma mulher muito bonita, ela abusou de mim um monte quando criança. Nós vamos chegar a isso mais tarde, porém, mas o meu pai queria ser capaz de encontrá-lo e pensei que o nome de uma flor poderia servi-lo. Eu sei que isto é um choque, que era para mim, eu sempre pensei que meus pais morreram na noite e eu tenho essa cicatriz.

-Você está dizendo que ele é meu irmão? -Cassie perguntou, com os olhos arregalados.

-Parece que sim Cassie, eu sei que isso é comigo, mas eu também sei o que pode fazer mágica. Como eu sei que você não tenha feito alguma coisa para a foto?

-Há mais lá, mas eu também tenho sua certidão de nascimento mágico, outras fotos de quando era uma menina e um aluno de Hogwarts, também uns fotos tirados em seu casamento e no dia que me deu à luz. Eu também tenho memórias, memórias de Albus Dumbledore, juntamente com alguns de meu pai. Albus Dumbledore estava mantendo um olho em você, até um ano antes de morrer. Mas ele tinha tudo pronto para mim, porque o meu pai o fez prometer que não vai me dizer sobre você até que Voldemort estava morto, que era se ele não sobreviver, o que ele não fez.

-Eu não possuo uma penseira.

-Eu não tinha certeza, mas eu poderia comprar um para que você possa ver estas memórias, se você não sabe onde poderíamos ir para pedir um. Eu costumava usar o tempo todo de Dumbledore.

-Você deve ter sido perto dele para fazer isso, ele era conhecido em todo o mundo.

-Ele era um grande bruxo, mas estávamos perto, ele era o meu mentor, me ensinando como derrotar Voldemort.

-Eu pensei que o seu nome não foi falado. -disse Cassie.

-Eu sempre fiz, o mesmo que fizeram Dumbledore, mas um monte de pessoas tinha medo de dizer o nome dele. Desde que ele está morto, todo mundo vai dizer isso agora. -Harry colocou a mão em seu saco de novo e tirou uma pasta. -Isto tem algumas informações e as outras imagens. Esse álbum foi tudo que eu tinha, até recentemente, as únicas fotos que eu tinha dos meus pais e do padrinho.

-Ok, digamos que eu acredito em você, o que você espera Harry?

-Nada, não realmente, mas eu pensei que você deve saber e talvez você pode querer ter a sua memória fixo para que você soubesse quem você realmente é. Foi-me dito por causa do feitiço poderoso de meu pai fez em você que para que seja fixado ele vai precisar de um curador especialista para fazê-lo. Tudo o que eu estou pedindo é que você considerá-lo, mas talvez você poderia considerar começar a me conhecer, eu sou seu filho, mesmo que você não me conhece. Eu vivi toda a minha vida a pensar que meus pais estavam mortos, fui criado por sua irmã trouxa e seu marido, que eram abusivos, eu tinha Voldemort depois de mim toda a minha vida. Tudo que eu queria era saber um pouco sobre os meus pais e ser uma criança normal, ou jovem agora. Eu tive pessoas olhando para mim, falando de mim, mentindo sobre mim, escrever sobre mim toda a minha vida, eu odeio isso. Tudo que eu quero é uma calma, perigo de vida livre e ser normal, ser como todo mundo, e não o menino que sobreviveu, não o escolhido e não o salvador do mundo bruxo, Harry James Potter, um jovem normal, isso é tudo. Mas agora eu descobrir que minha mãe está viva, eu acho que eu tenho uma irmã e seu pai se sacrificou por nós dois. Meu padrinho morreu alguns anos atrás, eu vi isso acontecer e parte da culpa foi minha, que a culpa sempre vai morar comigo. Eu vi algumas coisas horríveis, eu vi algumas coisas bonitas. Mas a dor, o sofrimento e o sangue que eu vi e foi através finalmente acabou, mas vai viver sempre comigo. Tudo o que estou pedindo é uma chance de conhecê-la, apenas uma chance um pouco de felicidade. -Harry levantou-se e ajoelhou-se na frente de sua mãe, tomando-lhe as mãos, ela não se afastou apenas olhou nos olhos verdes, os olhos.

Lily ou Rose não podia negá-lo por mais tempo, ela podia ver seus olhos no jovem em frente a ela, agora ela tinha que decidir o que fazer, porque ela podia ver a tristeza em torno de seu filho, mas também cicatrizes que ela sabia que ele tinha sofrido. Ela também tinha ouvido as histórias sobre Harry Potter, seu filho, um filho que nunca conheceu, mas agora tinha a oportunidade de conhecer, se ela iria apenas tomar a chance de uma vida totalmente diferente ao que tinha vivido.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

**Nota tradutor:**

**Mais um capitulo!**

**Espero que gostem e comentem!**

**Fui…**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo seis

'Você tem os meus olhos ", disse Rose suavemente.

"Sim, eu estava sempre disse que eu pareço com meu pai, mas eu tinha olhos de minha mãe, que e seus nomes era tudo que eu sabia sobre você e meu pai. '

"Você disse que seu padrinho morreu, como?"

Harry suspirou, "Ele era o melhor amigo do meu pai, Sirius Black, todos pensavam que ele era a pessoa que traiu a nossa família para Voldemort, mas Sirius não foi o que te traiu ou meu pai, que era um outro amigo que traiu a nossa família . É uma longa história em si, mas ele não morreu muito antes da luta em Hogwarts, Sirius morreu quando eu tinha quinze anos, eu estava enganado por Voldemort, que causou sua morte ".

"O que há de Hogwarts? Perguntou Cassie.

"Minha escola, é um castelo, onde todos nós fomos para a escola. Eu transformou-se naquela noite porque eu precisava encontrar algo, um amigo começou a deixar todo mundo sabe, então eles apareceram. Eu sabia que Voldemort estava indo para virar para cima e eu disse a professora McGonagall, que deixou todo mundo organizado. A luta estava acontecendo por tanto tempo, em seguida, depois de morto, ainda não parou mais. Havia Comensais da Morte se escondendo, tentando fugir, então mais luta, mais mortes, mais lesões. Madame Pomfrey a medi-bruxa de Hogwarts tinha alguns outros curandeiros que apareceram para ajudá-la, ela me manteve em seu hospital por uma semana. Às vezes, ela era excessivamente cauteloso, mas comigo, acabei em seu hospital muito ao longo dos anos, de modo que ela não ia me deixar ir, até que ela foi absolutamente positiva que eu estava bem. Eu acabei dormindo por mais de um dia, eu não tinha dormido em cerca de três dias, nesse ponto, não tinha comido qualquer um, mas eu estava acostumado a ficar sem comer, 'Harry virou a página no álbum de fotos,' The castelo está atrás de mim e meus dois melhores amigos, Hermione e Ron.

"Um de seus melhores amigos é uma menina?" Perguntou Cassie.

"A maioria dos meus amigos mais próximos são meninas, mas eu tenho alguns companheiros. Hermione, Ron e eu nos encontramos nosso primeiro ano, Ron e eu nos tornamos amigos instantaneamente, mas quando salvou Hermione de um troll no nosso primeiro ano, ela se tornou nosso amigo bem e ela é muito inteligente. Hermione foi a primeira pessoa a me abraçar, eu tinha doze anos. "

"Mas se você foi criado por sua tia, não que ela já te abraçar? Perguntou Rose.

Harry riu: "Não, eu não tenho afeição deles, apenas ferido por eles. '

"Diga-me o que eles fizeram, se ela é minha irmã que eu quero saber o que ela fez com você, meu filho? '

Harry levantou-se e sentou-se no outro sofá, "Toda a minha vida fui chamado menino, você, anormal, que nunca usou o meu nome. Foi-me dado muito pouco para comer, às vezes nada, eu estava trancado o tempo todo e eu fui batido muito pelo meu tio. Eles pensaram que eu era uma aberração, porque eu era um bruxo, mas eu não sabia que eu era um bruxo, não até que eu tinha onze anos. "

'Você parece triste, por quê? " Perguntou Rose.

"Toda a minha vida tem sido dura, tudo sobre o sofrimento ea dor. Eu sei que isso já é demais, eu não preciso ficar mais com eles e Voldemort está morto. Mas eu percebi ao longo dos últimos dias que eu estou realmente sozinha no mundo. Eu sabia que eu era, mas eu não podia me debruçar sobre ele, eu tinha o suficiente para se pensar. Eu tenho um monte de amigos e estou muito perto de alguns dos professores de Hogwarts, mas é diferente de família. Ron, sua família, basicamente, me recolhi a partir do momento que eu tinha doze anos. Eu não podia ficar lá o tempo todo, mas eu ficar com eles muito. Sra Weasley, ela é maravilhosa, um pouco exigente, por vezes, e trata todos os seus filhos, inclusive eu e Hermione como crianças. Ela tem sete ou teve sete filhos, Fred, um dos gêmeos morreu naquela noite, mas ela sempre me trataram como família. Ela me alimentou, cuidou de mim, emendado minhas roupas, me abraçou, especialmente quando ela sabia que eu estava chateado. Minha vida tem sido triste, acho que apenas reflete em mim. Então você vê, é por isso que eu gostaria de conhecê-lo, eu não estou pedindo para ser parte de sua família, não se você não me quer, mas eu quero saber de você, eu quero saber a minha irmã. Eu acho que de Hermione como uma irmã, eu sempre tenho, um grande mandona sabe tudo irmã, mas eu a amo de qualquer maneira, "Harry deu um pequeno sorriso insolente.

'Você tem um belo sorriso, você deve sorrir mais vezes,' Rose sorriu.

'Eu poderia ter a chance de agora, não mais Voldemort, não mais sendo vigiado ou na clandestinidade, não mais sendo quase matou todos os outros dias. Mas o mais importante, eu tenho família que eu nunca soube. "

'Esta é uma responsabilidade muito grande, Harry, eu não tenho certeza do que fazer. Eu sei que você está dizendo a verdade e eu quero ver essas memórias, mas para ter a minha memória restaurada, eu só não sei. Eu tenho uma vida aqui, a vida como Roslyn Collins. "

"Eu sei, eu não espero nada, eu percebi que você precisa de tempo, por isso tome o seu tempo, eu estarei aqui. Estou hospedado em um hotel na cidade '.

"Eu gostaria de te conhecer Harry, você é meu irmão."

Harry sorriu para Cassie, "Eu gostaria que tão bem. Você tem outros irmãos? '

"Não, é só eu, pai morreu quando eu era jovem."

"Sinto muito, eu sei como é isso, eu pensei de Sirius como um pai desde que eu nunca soube que a minha. Se você não se importa me perguntando, como ele morreu? "

"Ele era um trouxa, por isso foi um acidente de carro quando Cassie tinha dois anos."

Harry acenou com a cabeça, 'eu deveria ir, deixar você levar em tudo o que eu disse,' Harry entrega sua mãe uma pequena nota: 'É disso que estou falando,' Harry dá de ombros: "No caso de você querer me ver."

'Quanto tempo você está pensando em ficar? Rose fica como Harry faz.

"Ainda não decidi, eu posso ficar o tempo que eu quero. Eu nunca tive um feriado antes, portanto, desde que eu estou aqui, eu poderia muito bem fazer isso ao mesmo tempo. "

"Venha até amanhã, para que possamos conversar."

Harry acenou com a cabeça, 'Ok, eu vou estar aqui, a que horas?

"Que tal para o almoço?"

Harry dá a sua mãe um pequeno sorriso, 'Tudo bem, Cassie, foi bom conhecer você, eu espero que nós começamos a conhecer uns aos outros,' Harry levanta a mão, em seguida, escava em seu saco de novo ', eu poderia tirar uma foto de tanto de você, é para os meus amigos, então eles saberão que eu encontrei você? '

"É claro," Rose está com Cassie e eles sorriem para Harry enquanto ele tira a foto, 'Amanhã no almoço então.

"Eu vou estar aqui, 'Harry coloca seu álbum e câmera de volta em sua bolsa, em seguida, arremessa-o por cima do ombro:" Posso aparatam de aqui?'

"Sim, eu nunca colocar restrições sobre. Suponho que todos vocês tinham que fazer isso. '

"Sim, nós fizemos, na aparição e flu, às vezes muito fortes encantamentos como o charme fidelius. De qualquer forma, eu vou te ver amanhã, 'Harry dá um pequeno sorriso em seguida, se transforma no local desaparecendo da mulher que era sua mãe e uma irmã que ele nunca soube que ele tinha. Agora, ele esperava que ela só queria conhecê-lo.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo sete

Harry pegou sua bolsa de volta para uma sala no hotel, em seguida, decidiu ir para uma caminhada ao longo da praia. Ele não parava de pensar sobre sua mãe e que ela faria. Ele sabia que tudo isso foi um choque para ela e levaria tempo, mas ele não estava pedindo para se mover, apenas para conhecê-la e Cassie. Ele percebeu que ele ia precisar de um pouco de paciência, para dar-lhe tempo para levar tudo. Então Harry comia sozinho no restaurante do hotel novamente antes de caminhar pelas ruas. Ele sabia que não iria dormir ainda, então ele precisava para andar fora um pouco de sua energia. Toda a sua vida tinha sido tão tensa que ele ainda achava difícil relaxar e agora ele foi ainda mais estressado se perguntando o que sua mãe ia fazer.

Na manhã seguinte, Harry encontrou uma das cidades pequenas mágicas, onde todos os tipos de lojas mágicas estavam. Ele olhou ao redor, mesmo pediu que as pessoas se eles sabiam onde ele poderia comprar uma penseira. Ele foi apontado para uma loja antiga que Harry notou tinha um monte de as mesmas estranhas e belas instrumentos de prata que Dumbledore costumava ter. Ele viu uma penseira sentado no canto foi então até o balcão. Comprou-a e o proprietário enviou-o para o seu quarto no hotel, mas deu a Harry um olhar de olhos ampla quando ouviu o nome, Harry apenas lhe deu um pequeno sorriso antes de voltar para o seu quarto. Ele levou todas as suas roupas fora de seu grande saco e colocou a penseira dentro, lançou um feitiço de nivelamento para mantê-lo na posição vertical antes de aparatar para a casa de sua mãe, mas desta vez ele aparatou direto para o jardim dos fundos. Ele bateu na porta e Cassie abriu com um grande sorriso no rosto.

"Oi Harry, entrar.

'Graças Cassie, "Harry sorriu então entrou e seguiu sua irmã até a cozinha,' Olá '.

Rose se virou, 'Olá Harry.'

"Eu comprei uma penseira, achei que seria melhor para ver essas memórias sem que ninguém mais vê-los."

"Sim, eu não acho que eles devem ser vistos por ninguém. Mas eu nunca usei uma penseira antes, nem tem Cassie.

"É fácil, eu posso te mostrar se você gosta. Eu tive que usá-los muito ao longo dos anos, principalmente quando Dumbledore queria me mostrar alguma coisa. "

"Então nós vamos fazê-lo depois do almoço, colocar o seu saco para baixo e sentar-se Harry, você parece cansado."

"Acho que é difícil para dormir, não consigo resolver."

'Por quê?' Cassie perguntou como ela se senta ao lado de Harry.

"Nightmares principalmente, mas eu sempre fui um sono leve, tendo que manter alerta para qualquer perigo. Isso é apenas a minha vida ', Harry dá de ombros.

'Você não está quente nesse casaco?'

'Um pouco.'

"Então tirá-lo Harry, sinta-se confortável, 'Rose disse enquanto colocava a comida na mesa, mas ela notou Harry estava hesitante," Tem alguma coisa errada? "

'Scars', Harry dá de ombros novamente ', eles não ficam bem.'

'Por favor, não deixe que parar o seu ser confortável Harry, tome a sua jaqueta.'

Harry suspira, acena com a cabeça, em seguida, remove o paletó pendurado no encosto da cadeira, mas ele fez ouvir um suspiro suave de Rose.

'Alguns olham como queimaduras ", disse Cassie, então ela corre o dedo ao longo de uma longa cicatriz jaggered,' De onde você tirou essa? '

"Quando eu tinha quatorze anos, na noite Voldemort renasceu.

"Eu li sobre isso, você foi enganado e entrar no Torneio Tribruxo e acabou em um cemitério onde foram torturados", disse Rose.

Harry acenou com a cabeça, 'Yeah, Pettigrew cortado meu braço para obter o meu sangue, eles precisavam de sangue do inimigo, como parte da magia negra que eles usaram para trazê-lo de volta. Quando ele estava de volta, ele usou o cruciatus em mim. "

"Ele fez isso a um menino? ' Rose se aproximou e pegou a mão de Harry na dela.

'Tudo o que ele queria era me matar, então me torturando era sua diversão e não foi a única vez que eu senti isso.'

"O que sobre isso? ' Cassie aponta para o outro braço.

'A presa do basilisco feito que um quando eu tinha doze anos. Eu estava tentando salvar a irmã mais nova de Rony, felizmente Fawkes, Phoenix de Dumbledore deixou cair as lágrimas no meu braço e eu era capaz de se livrar da memória de Voldemort e salvou Ginny. "

"Você parece amargo Harry, por quê?" Perguntou Rose.

"Ginny era minha namorada, quando Dumbledore morreu, eu sabia que tinha que terminar o que começou, então eu tive que sair. Eu pensei que ela estaria em perigo, qualquer um associado com me estava sempre em perigo, assim que eu terminei com ela. No outro dia ela me disse que se apaixonou por outra pessoa enquanto eu estava fora, mesmo depois de me dizendo que ela ia esperar, é provavelmente a ver com sexo, porém, ela ficava perguntando eu disse que não, que ela não era maior de idade e eu tinha o suficiente para se preocupar com a pensar em sexo, 'Harry dá de ombros.

'Então, além de ser fisicamente ferido, você estava emocionalmente ferido também. Não é à toa que você tem essa tristeza sobre você. '

Harry dá de ombros: "É apenas a minha vida, sempre acontece alguma coisa, por isso realmente não vir como uma surpresa quando algo assim acontece."

"Acho que é um pouco difícil para mim entender, mas agora vamos comer e eu espero que você goste."

"Eu tenho certeza que eu vou, 'Harry deu a sua mãe um pequeno sorriso em seguida, começou a comer,' Nice, você cozinha tão boa quanto a Sra Weasley, ela pode fazer uma fabulosa refeição fora de quase nada."

"Você disse que eles têm sete filhos, me fale sobre eles."

'Bem, Bill de o mais velho, ele é um disjuntor maldição, ele é casado com Fleur, que foi um dos campeões durante o Torneio Tribruxo. Ele foi atacado por um lobisomem, mas felizmente o lobisomem não se transformou, então de Bill seguro, apenas gosta de sua carne crua. Charlie é o próximo, ele trabalha com dragões na Romênia, ele era um dos homens que trouxeram os dragões ao longo do Tribruxo, o seu single, sua mãe disse que ele sempre será um bacharel. Então há Percy que era menino cabeça quando ele estava em Hogwarts, ama suas regras e regulamentos, mas ele está bem. Fred e George são os gêmeos, ou eram os gêmeos, divertido, brincalhão, jokesters. Eu dei-lhes os meus ganhos para que eles pudessem começar a sua loja de piada que é um enorme sucesso, mesmo com a guerra. Ron, ele é apenas mais velho que eu e meu melhor amigo, e Ginny é o mais novo, um ano mais novo do que eu. Ron e Hermione estão juntos agora e estão vindo para a Austrália depois do funeral de Fred, eles precisam encontrar os pais de Hermione. "

"Eu não tenho certeza do que você quer dizer com isso."

'Pais de Hermione são trouxas, mas como ela era minha melhor amiga, os Comensais da Morte e Voldemort poderia ter torturado eles para descobrir onde estava, para chegar até mim. Então Hermione tirou a de seus pais lembranças, os fez pensar que eles eram o casal chamou Wilkins que queria viver na Austrália. Organizei uma chave da porta para mim e eles desde que o novo ministro, Kingsley Shacklebolt restringiu todas as viagens internacionais por razões de segurança, mas Kingsley é um amigo, então ele me deu uma carta para que eu pudesse ter passado imediatamente. '

"Você sabe o Ministro da Magia? Cassie pede.

"Sim, ele é o ministro interino, no momento, mas espero que ele começa o trabalho a tempo inteiro. Mas ele era um membro da ordem do Phoenix, uma sociedade secreta que Dumbledore começou durante a primeira guerra. Quando Voldemort retornou, ele reformou-lo. Kingsley foi o meu guarda um par de vezes, então nos tornamos amigos, ele era chefe auror antes disso, é isso que eu quero ser, um auror.

"Isso é um trabalho muito perigoso Harry, por que depois de sua vida? '

"Por causa da minha vida, toda a experiência que eu tive com as bruxas e magos escuros, eu percebi que o que eu estou destinado a fazer. Você e meu pai eram membros da ordem original, juntamente com Sirius, Remus, eles eram melhores amigos de meu pai, em seguida, houve Aberforth Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, o Longbottom e um montão de outros. Éramos muito jovens para participar, mas formamos nossa própria sociedade secreta, a DA ou o exército de Dumbledore, que praticou e aprendeu feitiços avançados em segredo. Então você vê, toda a minha vida tem sido sobre a luta, que é o que faz um auror. Mas desde que Voldemort está morto Eu tenho relaxar, mesmo que eu ainda estou tensa. Talvez eu possa mudar minha mente, mas eu tenho tempo, eu ainda tenho que terminar meu último ano como eu não era capaz de antes porque estávamos todos na clandestinidade como Voldemort tinha controle sobre o ministério e Hogwarts. "

Rose e Cassie ambos se entreolharam e depois para Harry, que estavam começando a perceber o quão perigoso sua vida foi e ele acha que é o que ele é adequado para. Rose pensou que talvez se eles tem que conhecer uns aos outros, ela pode fazê-lo ver que ele possa ter uma vida longe do perigo, longe da luta, algo calmo, mas gratificante.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo oito

"Você trouxe sua câmera? Cassie pede.

"Sim, por quê?"

"Eu pensei que eu poderia ter uma foto com você, irmão e irmã."

"Eu gostaria que," Harry sorriu.

'Talvez eu e você pode ter uma imagem bem Harry, isso seria aprovado? Perguntou Rose.

"Sim, eu gostaria de um de nós."

"Então vamos fazer isso antes de assistir essas memórias."

Harry pegou sua bolsa para a sala, colocou a penseira e taças na mesa pequena, então pegou sua câmera, entregando-o à sua mãe, estava com Cassie, que colocou o braço em volta dele. Harry sorriu e colocou o braço em volta de sua irmã, em seguida, os dois olharam para a câmera. Harry estava com a mãe, enquanto Rose levou um par de fotos, eles foram um pouco rígido, não se tocam, finalmente Rose colocou o braço em torno de Harry e antes que ele sabia que Harry tinha o braço em torno dela, segurando-a com força para ele, então eles sorriram para outra foto.

"Tudo bem, vamos ver essas memórias."

"Podemos começar com o meu pai, eles são o mais importante."

"Sim, isso vai ficar bem", disse Rose, mas podia ouvir como ela estava nervosa.

Harry serviu o primeiro frasco na penseira, em seguida, explicou a sua mãe e irmã o que fazer. Os três entraram memória de James Potter e vi como ele dançava ao redor da sala com Lily em seus braços, Sirius estava segurando Harry como um bebê. Harry olhou para sua mãe e percebeu que ela sorriu. A próxima memória foi o dia em que se casaram, eles assistiram como Lily desceu as escadas em um vestido apertado montagem bonita, ela estava ao lado de James com Dumbledore que realizou a cerimônia e Harry poderia dizer que estava na casa em Godric Hollow, em. Depois que era uma memória de Harry nascendo, então era Dumbledore dizendo James e Lily sobre a profecia. A próxima foi de James falando sozinho sobre seu plano para manter seu filho e sua esposa seguro, mesmo se eles tivessem se separar. Em seguida, eles assistiram como James lançou seus encantos sobre Lily mudando-a de Lily Potter para Roslyn Grey.

Harry ajudou Rose e Cassie da memória, em seguida, removido-lo, colocando-o de volta em um frasco.

'Isso foi me, foi realmente me, mas eu não me lembro de nada. "

'Eu sei,' Harry ajoelhou-se, 'É por isso que meu pai tinha essas lembranças, ele tinha Dumbledore mantê-los seguros e escondidos em Hogwarts. Era para que ele pudesse mostrar-lhe quando ele veio aqui para encontrá-lo. "

"Qual é o próximo?" Perguntou Cassie.

'Memórias de Dumbledore de quando ele veio aqui para checar sua mãe, eu não sei o que os outros são, eles podem ser tudo sobre quando ele veio aqui. Ele disse que ele verificado em você um monte ".

"É que todos eles? '

"Hum, se você quiser, eu poderia mostrar-lhe um par de mina, talvez a batalha de Hogwarts."

"Sim, mas vamos vê-los depois, vamos ver o que essas memórias de Dumbledore está prestes.

Harry mostrou seis das memórias de Dumbledore, quatro eram dele verificação de Lily, uma quando ela chegou pela primeira vez, quatro anos depois, em seguida, mais quatro anos eo último foi os anos antes de morrer. O quinto era de Dumbledore dizendo Harry a profecia mas começou quando Harry estava gritando com Dumbledore por causa de Sirius morrendo. Harry não sabia o que esperar, mas ele podia ver o quão bravo ele tinha sido, em seguida, ele apenas olhou chocada. O seguinte foi de uma de suas reuniões quando iria falar sobre Voldemort. Novamente Harry ajudou a sua mãe e irmã da memória e todos se sentaram novamente.

"Você estava tão irritado e ele simplesmente deixá-lo gritar com ele, por quê?" Perguntou Rose.

"Ele me disse depois que todo mundo precisa de uma saída para a sua raiva ou tristeza. Eu não sou o tipo de mostrar esses sentimentos aos meus amigos, eu só manter as coisas para mim mesmo. Ele sabia que, então ele apenas deixe-me ter um ir para ele, e não foi a única vez que eu fiz isso. Mas Sirius tinha acabado de morrer, porque Voldemort tinha me enganado, vi-o bater com a maldição de morte antes de cair através do véu da morte, no departamento de mistérios. Há muito mais para por isso que eu tenho raiva, talvez, quando ficamos a conhecer um ao outro mais eu posso explicar, é algo que eu não gosto de pensar. "

"Você está com raiva um monte Harry? ' Perguntou Rose.

"Não mais, havia uma razão por que, mas eu não posso dizer ainda. Desde aquela noite, porém, a noite em que ele morreu, eu não tenho ficado com raiva. Bem, eu tenho, uma vez, quando Ginny veio me dizer que ela estava com outra pessoa. Eu tenho ido para fora com as duas meninas, ambas terminou mal, talvez eu deveria namorar homens, que poderia ser melhor. "

"Você acha que de homens assim? ' Perguntou Rose.

"Bem, eu não tenho, mas havia um par de meninos que eu conhecia em Hogwarts que eu pensei que era bonito, era muito agradável à vista, mas parece realmente não me diz respeito, é como alguém é, se eles se importam, se eles pensam nos outros antes de si, que é o tipo de pessoas que eu gosto. Luna, ela é um dos meus amigos mais próximos, ela é um pouco estranho, mas fará de tudo para você, desde que você tratá-la bem. Ela foi chamada looney muito, nos tornamos mais amigos depois de Sirius morreu e eu costumava ter um ir para qualquer um que chamava assim. Agora ela está pensado como um herói, ela é um bom amigo. "

"Você disse que você tem um monte de amigos que são meninas, me dizer sobre eles? ' Perguntou Cassie.

"Ok, bem, Hermione é o meu mais próximo, ela é quase um ano mais velho do que eu, uma nascida trouxa, mas a bruxa mais brilhante ao redor. Eu não teria passado Minhas corujas sem a sua ajuda, então Luna quem está em outra casa, mas muitas vezes ela vem sentar-se comigo. Os gêmeos Patel, um é da Grifinória, a minha casa, o outro na Corvinal, a mesma casa que Luna. Então há Hannah, ela agradável e na Lufa-Lufa, Susan, que também está em Hufflepuff, Katie que jogou chaser para a Grifinória, Angelina que foi meu capitão do time da Grifinória antes de me tornar capitão. "

'Você joga quadribol? Os olhos de Cassie se arregalaram.

"Sim, eu me tornei candidato no meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, tomou capitão no meu sexto. Eu amo quadribol e todo mundo me diz que eu sou um dos melhores candidatos que já existiu. Eu descobri o meu pai jogou quadribol, ele era um caçador. Ron era o meu guarda-redes, Ginny um dos caçadores, Fred e George eram batedores antes de me tornar capitão. Fomos todos para a Copa Mundial de Quadribol, quando eu tinha quatorze anos, vimos Irlanda vitória, viu Viktor Krum pegar o pomo, Viktor é um amigo agora, ele era um campeão no Torneio Tribruxo.

"Você sabe que Harry, que tem sido a única vez que eu vi você realmente sorrir, atingiu seus olhos."

Harry deu a sua mãe um pequeno sorriso, 'quadribol era a única coisa que eu podia desfrutar e que levou a minha mente quando eu poderia morrer em seguida. Vou ter que me comprar outra vassoura, minha Firebolt se perdeu quando eu estava sendo transferido para uma casa segura, Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte estavam à espera. Minha coruja Hedwig morreu naquela noite, de olhos Mad, um auror ex- morreu, bem como, George perdeu a orelha, mas o resto de nós fez, com algumas lesões. "

"Então eu acho que sei onde Cassie recebe seu amor de quadribol de, você. Eu não gosto de voar, seu pai era um trouxa, mas ela é muito boa e com a esperança de fazer parte da equipe, quando ela começa na escola. "

"Então, se você quiser, eu poderia te dar algumas dicas, comprar-lhe uma boa vassoura mesmo primeiros anos não estão autorizados a tê-los. Quando eu fiz a equipe, Dumbledore e McGonagall tanto me permitiu ter um, um nimbus 2000, eu ganhei o meu primeiro jogo. "

'Oh Harry, você acaba de ganhar mais de sua irmã, de quadribol é sua paixão,' Rose sorriu enquanto observava a filha olhando para Harry com esperança, mas ela já podia ver o amor lá, seus dois filhos, que ela conhecia e amava, a outra que ela não fez, mas já estava vindo para se preocupar com ele, eles eram irmão e irmã, eles já estavam se tornando a cuidar uns dos outros. Então ela tinha um monte de pensamento para fazer sobre se ela pode se lembrar sua antiga vida.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo nove

Durante as próximas duas semanas, Rose convidou Harry para visitar todos os dias. Ela estava ouvindo mais sobre ele e que Voldemort tinha feito, Harry e Cassie estavam ficando perto e foi aqueles momentos em que ela viu Harry sorrir muito, porque demos muito bem e agora estamos provocando um ao outro como um irmão e irmã faria. Harry comprou para si e Cassie vassouras, então eles foram para um parque em uma área mágico cheio para que Harry pudesse mostrar Cassie algumas coisas que ela poderia usar em seu tryout quadribol. Harry observou-a, muitas vezes e pensei que ela faria um excelente caçador, para que ele a teria prática jogando a goles em um aro conjurada.

Uma noite, Harry tomou os dois para jantar, mas desta vez eles foram para uma cidade mágica e Rose iria perceber que quando Harry disse que o seu nome ou as pessoas notaram sua cicatriz como eles olhavam para ele, sempre sorrindo alguns até chegando até ele e sacudindo sua mão, mas ele parecia embaraçar Harry quando ele recebeu toda a atenção. Harry também tinha dado seus livros que mencionavam sobre o Potters e como Harry tinham sobrevivido a maldição da morte como uma criança. Rose podia ver pelas fotos que era ela, ela simplesmente não se lembrar dela e ela estava começando a pensar que ela precisava, pois foi uma grande parte da sua vida, mas o mais importante, Lily Evans Potter era quem ela realmente era, não Rose cinzento Collins.

Rose viu Harry e Cassie entrar, eles tinham sido no jardim de volta a falar de quadribol ou Harry dando Cassie um monte de ponteiros e dizendo a ela sobre alguns de seus jogos.

"Harry, eu não quero começar pessoal, mas como você pode dar ao luxo de ficar por tanto tempo?" Perguntou Rose.

"Bem, eu tenho meu cofre que você e meu pai configurado, ele tem um monte. Mas quando Sirius morreu, ele me deixou o dinheiro de sua família como ele foi o último Preto, eles eram muito ricos. Eu nunca precisei de ir lá antes, mas eu fiz assim que eu poderia vir aqui. Eu até falei com os goblins e deu certo para o dinheiro a ser transferido aqui se eu precisasse, o que fiz há alguns dias. "

"Eu tenho todas essas lembranças de viver aqui, crescendo, os pais que morreram quando eu era jovem, deixando-me um cofre com suficiente nele para manter-me ir por um longo tempo. Eu percebo nada disso é verdade, mas você sabe onde o cofre de ouro veio? '

'Sim, um meu pai configurá-lo para você, Dumbledore me disse. Pelo que eu soube, os Potters estavam bem de vida, não é rico como os negros, mas tudo bem e os Potters são de uma antiga família puro-sangue, de modo que sempre tive dinheiro. Eu realmente não sei muito sobre você ou a família do meu pai. Minha tia se recusou a falar sobre você, eu nem sequer sei que você está nomes até que eu tinha onze anos. Quando cheguei a Hogwarts, Hermione me disse de alguns livros que você estava em, mas que era sobre quando você morreu e Voldemort, eu não queria ler sobre isso. Eu nunca tive a chance de falar com Sirius ou Remus como havia apenas muita coisa acontecendo, agora os dois estão mortos que seja tarde demais. Vou ter de ir ver a mãe de Remus em lei, sobre Teddy, Remus e Tonks nomeado me padrinho de Teddy, eu não vê-lo, ele estaria cerca de dois meses de idade agora, eu não tenho certeza da data exata ele nasceu. '

'Oh que menino pobre, perdendo ambos os seus pais, muito parecido com você mesmo que eu estou vivo. "

"Sim, acho que é por isso que eles queriam me como seu padrinho, eu poderia relacionar, se alguma coisa aconteceu com eles. Mas ele tem Andromeda Tonks, sua avó, seu marido Ted, ele foi um trouxa, ele foi morto, não muito tempo antes da batalha de Hogwarts. "

'Oh, ela perdeu o marido ea filha, que ela tem qualquer outra família?'

"Ela tinha dois irmã, mas eles não se falam há anos. Ela era primo Sirius, mas sua irmã Bellatrix Lestrange foi um dos Comensais da Morte de Voldemort mais sádicos e Narcissa Malfoy também foi um Comensal da Morte, mas eu acho que ela foi forçada porque seu marido Lucius era um de seus principais Comensais da Morte. Eles não gostam dela porque ela se casou com um trouxa, mas também Remus, ele era um lobisomem, para que eles não gostavam Tonks, Nymphadora é seu nome verdadeiro, eles não gostava dela ter um filho para um lobisomem, eles foram assim, para a pureza de sangue e tudo isso. Remus poderia ter sido um puro-sangue, mas ele era um lobisomem que não queria machucar ninguém, ele costumava se trancar-se nas noites de lobo e tomar a poção Wolfsbane. '

'Então, suas irmãs eram Comensais da Morte e ela sabia que era provavelmente essas pessoas que mataram o marido ea filha, isso é muito triste. "

"Sim, ele é, eu só vi uma vez. Quando tivemos de fugir, seu lugar foi a nossa casa segura, então poderíamos chave da porta para a Toca, casa dos Weasley. Ela se parece muito com Bellatrix, felizmente ela está morta, a Sra Weasley cuidou dela na noite da luta e Narcissa está travado. Falei com Kingsley pouco antes de eu vir para cá, eu disse a eles como ela me ajudou, então ele disse que ela vai ter uma sentença reduzida. Seu filho Draco me ajudou e eu sabia que ele foi forçado a fazer tudo, por isso acredita Kingsley uma vez que vêem suas memórias, ele vai ser liberado, o que espero que agora ele é. Nós nunca tivemos em diante, se odiavam na verdade, mas eu sabia que era como ele foi criado e que ele foi levado a acreditar, você sabe, purebloods são melhores e eles eram ricos, que os fez melhor do que pessoas como Ron e sua família que são pobres. Eu preferiria ser como o Weasley de que o Malfoy, eu tinha um monte de diversão na Toca. Eles podem não ter tido muito, mas eles não preocupá-los e eu amei ficar lá. Sra Weasley faria de mim um jumper Weasley, ela torna-os para todos no Natal, ela sempre me faz um melaço torta como ela sabe que é o meu favorito. Sr. Weasley ama trouxas mesmo para um puro-sangue, então ele tem esta vertente preenchido com material velho trouxa, tv, aparelho de som de, microondas, todos esse tipo de coisa e me faz perguntas intermináveis sobre os trouxas, ele me deu um monte de conselhos ao longo dos anos . Todos os meninos Weasley são como meus irmãos, eu recebo em grande com eles. "

"Mesmo que eu não sei como meu filho, eu estou feliz que você teve uma família como a que em torno de você como você cresceu. Acho que isso mostra que você teve boas pessoas ao seu redor. Pelo que eu tenho visto e audição, você poderia ter sido cruel, mas eu posso ver como você está cuidando, um jovem muito agradável. "

"Obrigado," Harry sorriu, "Eu acho que estou bem e eu tenho um monte de amigos, então eu devo estar fazendo algo certo." Só então uma coruja voou para dentro da casa e caiu na frente de Harry, que tinha o seu nome na nota ligada à sua perna. "É a partir de Hermione, ela e Ron estão na Austrália."

"Então, eu gostaria de conhecer seus amigos Harry, mas eu tenho certeza que você está ansioso para vê-los."

"Sim, eu sou, mas eu não quero sair, eu gosto de estar aqui."

'Você pode visitar qualquer hora que quiser, mas, por enquanto, vai ver seus amigos. "

"Tudo bem, mas eu poderia levá-los amanhã?

"Sim, venha para o almoço e deixe-me ver os amigos mais próximos do meu filho. '

'Ok, Cassie, vamos voar de novo em breve. " Harry abraçou sua irmã antes de dar a sua mãe um sorriso, então aparatou de distância.


	10. Chapter 10

capítulo

Harry viu a tenda que ele chegou e correu em direção a ela, 'Hermione, Ron, "ele chamou como ele deslizou através da aba na parte da frente, então ele estava sendo abraçado por seus dois melhores amigos.

"Você tem a nossa coruja, 'Hermione cheirou como eles deixam Harry ir.

"Sim, ele chegou na casa da minha mãe. Oh, você não vai acreditar, mas eu tenho uma irmã, Cassie, ela é onze '.

'Oh Harry, isso é maravilhoso, venha sentar-se e nos contar tudo sobre sua mãe e irmã. "

"Como vai a família Ron?

"Melhor, mas depois que você saiu daquele dia, oh mãe se ter ir em Ginny sobre o que você disse, ela não podia negar, não com todos nós olhando para ela."

"Então, ela está tendo relações sexuais com ele? '

'Lee explicou que Gina se aproximou dele sobre o namoro, então sim, eles fizeram. Por que você nunca me dizer que ela lhe pediu para que?

"Ron, você é o irmão dela, eu não estava prestes a me colocar lá fora, para ser enfeitiçado por algo que eu não fiz."

"Ah, certo, sim, eu provavelmente teria."

"Então diga-nos tudo o que Harry", disse Hermione excitada.

"Em primeiro lugar, você não estiver hospedado em uma barraca, eu vou pagar por um hotel, descobri Sirius era rico, para que eu possa pagar. De qualquer forma, Cassie ama quadribol, então eu estive dando-lhe algumas dicas, ela quer fazer parte da equipe, se ela puder. Minha mãe, que é ela e nós temos falado, e muito. Mostrei-lhe imagens e memórias, eu comprei um penseira para mostrar-lhe as memórias do meu pai e de Dumbledore a partir de quando ele veio aqui para ver como ela estava. Oh você está tanto convidou para almoçar amanhã, ela quer conhecê-lo, o mesmo acontece com Cassie.

"Queremos conhecer a sua família Harry, oh que soa estranho, família, 'Hermione apertou a mão de Harry.

"Sim, é, mas estamos chegando lá. Eu não tenho certeza se ela vai ter sua memória fixa ou não, mas eu disse a ela para tomar o seu tempo, é uma grande decisão. '

'Ok, primeiro uma irmã, como? " Perguntou Ron.

"Minha mãe se casou com um trouxa, ele morreu em um acidente de carro quando Cassie tinha dois anos. Ela tem o meu cabelo, mas ela se parece com o pai. "

"Demorou muito para convencer sua mãe a respeito de quem era ela? ' Perguntou Hermione.

'Não, não realmente e quando ela viu meus olhos, ela sabia que antes de ela viu as memórias. Ela sabe que a maior parte dela agora, através de memórias e imagens. Eu estive lá todos os dias, nós conversamos muito, Cassie e eu falo principalmente de quadribol, eu a trouxe uma vassoura, temos ido a um parque em uma área mágico não muito longe de sua casa. Mas agora você está pais Hermione, você sabe onde eles estão? "

'Sim, Kingsley me disse que entrou em contato com o ministério australiano, eles foram encontrados e estão tendo suas memórias restauradas. Eles disseram que ele vai levar um par de dias antes que eles vão saber quem eles são, mas eles vão manter a sua memória do ano passado. "

'Oh Hermione, eu estou feliz por você, você está nervoso?

"Sim, eu espero que eles não estão com raiva de mim. '

"Uma vez que você explicar Eu tenho certeza que eles vão entender. Você disse a eles sobre mim e Voldemort, para que eles conheçam um pouco sobre todo o perigo que todos estavam dentro. '

"Sim, eu disse-lhes muito sobre você."

'O que está acontecendo de volta para casa?'

"Eles começaram a reparar Hogwarts, McGonagall disse que vai demorar muito tempo embora. ' Ron disse.

"E quando a escola começa?

"Eles estão indo para reparar o que é absolutamente necessário para que os alunos podem começar em setembro, o primeiro e, sim, podemos voltar a fazer o nosso último ano, eu perguntei. '

Harry riu, "Eu sabia que você ia Hermione, eu quero voltar, eu preciso de notas decentes em meus NEWTs, você está retornando Ron?

"Hum, não, eu vou ajudar George out. Ele quer abrir as lojas novamente, mas não pode fazê-lo sozinho, então Lee e eu estamos indo para ajudar com ambas as lojas. Eu sei que vou perder Hermione e você, mas podemos ver um ao outro nos fins de semana e feriados em Hogsmeade. "

"Suponho e é apenas um ano. Espero que a minha mãe faz a sua mente de uma forma ou outra, antes eu tenho que voltar, mas eu não quero deixá-los. '

'Ainda há tempo Harry mas ela disse nada sobre ter sua memória fixa? Perguntou Hermione.

"Não, mas ela me chama de seu filho o tempo todo, mesmo que ela me abraça. Ela sabe que tem essa outra vida que é parte real e única de sua vida agora é real o resto é tudo inventado. Eu não sei, acho que vou precisar de mais paciência e não dizê-lo, eu estou chegando lá. "

Hermione e Ron riu: "Sim, você estava muito impaciente. Você já perguntou a ela a título definitivo?

"Não, eu não posso, isso tem que ser a sua escolha, mas acho que Cassie quer sua mãe para e ela me pergunta sobre a Inglaterra muito, cerca de Hogwarts e os meus amigos, tudo."

"Tenho certeza que ela só precisa de mais tempo companheiro, que deve ter sido um choque para ela perceber que ela tem um filho que ela não se lembra e uma outra vida inteira ela não sabe nada sobre," disse Ron.

"Sim, eu sei que ela precisa de tempo e apesar de ter sido um pouco de um choque, ela não estava tão chocado quanto eu pensava. Oh, mas olha, 'Harry pegou outro álbum de fotos,' eu tenho de tirar fotos, 'Harry entrega o álbum para seus amigos.

'Cassie tem o seu cabelo, mas ser longo, pelo menos ele não ficar-se como o seu, "Hermione sorri.

'Você é mãe não é ruim Harry, Ron corou.

"Eu acho que ela é linda, mas, em seguida, ela é minha mãe, eu não posso ajudar nisso. Caramba, mãe, é tão difícil acreditar que eu tenho uma mãe. "

"Eu tenho certeza que ele vai levar um tempo antes de tudo se acostumar com isso."

'Sim, mas vamos arrumar esta tenda-se e obter-lhe quartos no hotel que estou hospedado. É trouxa para que possamos aparatam reta e sair sem ninguém ver. '

"Harry, eu não tenho certeza sobre isso", disse Ron claramente desconfortável.

'Olha Ron, Sirius era muito rico, ele gostaria que o fato de que seu dinheiro está sendo usado por vocês dois, ele gostava de você. Então vamos lá, você realmente não quer ficar em uma tenda de novo, não é? '

Hermione e Harry observou Ron enquanto ele olhava em volta para a tenda, 'Ok, mas um quarto barato, nada. "

"Ótimo, vamos arrumar então, eu vou levá-lo para o meu quarto, em seguida, para baixo para que você obtenha os seus quartos, ou quarto, eu não quero ficar aqui pessoal. '

'Rooms, não temos sido juntos tanto tempo Harry, "Hermione corou.

'Ok, dois quartos e desculpe,' Harry dá de ombros, então, ajuda seus amigos arrumar, Hermione embala magicamente a tenda, então Harry toma ambos os braços e APARATA direto para seu quarto de hotel, 'Veja, a sua não sofisticados, mas eles são confortáveis, então vamos levá-lo duas salas para que possa desfazer as malas e eu posso mostrar-lhe todo, há um agradável restaurante no hotel, bem. "

Harry, Hermione e Ron desça as escadas, Harry paga para dois quartos por uma semana, mas mantém a opção em aberto por mais tempo no caso de os pais de Hermione precisam de tempo. Em seguida, eles foram para descompactar antes de Harry levou-os para a praia que não é muito longe do hotel. Os três amigos olhar para fora sobre o oceano, enquanto assistem surfistas cavalgando as ondas, as pessoas andando na praia, alguns com cães e havia um monte de crianças brincando na areia. Os três amigos estavam de mãos dadas, Hermione no meio como sempre e, pela primeira vez em muitos anos, o seu conteúdo e não tem pressa para mover.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo onze

Harry APARATA Hermione e Ron no quintal de sua mãe, em seguida, leva-los para a casa onde Cassie lança-se para Harry, ele balança em torno dela antes de beijar a cabeça.

"Sis, estes são os meus dois melhores amigos em todo o mundo, Hermione Granger e Ron Weasley."

"Oi", ela sorri.

"Olá, você tem o cabelo de Harry," Hermione sorri.

"Pelo menos você não receber o seu rosto," Ron sorri fazendo Hermione esbofeteá-lo, mas Harry e Cassie rir.

"Eu acho que o meu irmão é bonito. Vamos, mãe de ansioso para conhecê-lo ", Cassie toma a mão de Harry e puxa-o para dentro, 'Mãe, este é Hermione e Ron," ela disse rapidamente antes de Harry podia.

"Hermione Granger e Ron Weasley, 'Harry sorri.

"É bom conhecer você Sra Collins, 'Hermione e Ron sacode a mão.

"Sim, é bom conhecê-lo", Ron concorda.

"É tão bom conhecer meus filhos amigos, venha sentar-se e nós vamos ter uma xícara de chá", ela sorri e faz o chá, mas observa seu filho e seus amigos e ela poderia dizer imediatamente que estavam próximos, mas diferente muito perto, "Harry explicou sobre por que você está aqui Hermione, que deve ter sido difícil?

"Foi, mas eu sabia que eles eram mais seguro aqui do que lá. '

"Foi a coisa mais inteligente a fazer, Voldemort teria feito qualquer coisa para encontrar Harry. Minha família toda passou a se esconder, eles ficaram com a minha tia e seu lugar foi protegido ", disse Ron.

"Sinto muito sobre o seu irmão Ron, Harry me disse sobre ele."

"Fred, tem sido mais difícil para George e mãe, sendo gêmeos George é tipo de sentimento como parte dele se foi, que costumava falar para o outro ou um depois do outro, quando eles estavam conversando com alguém."

"Eles costumavam me rachar-se de fazer isso, eu estaria virando a cabeça de George para Fred e de volta outra vez, eu ia ficar com dor de garganta," Harry deu Ron um pequeno sorriso bondoso.

'Então você encontrou seus pais? Perguntou Rose.

"Nosso ministro falou com o ministério a partir daqui, eles encontraram-los e agora estão restaurando suas memórias, ele vai levar um par de dias, principalmente porque eu não tinha experiência nesse tipo de remoção de memória. Então, eu tenho que esperar antes que eu possa vê-los, estou ansioso, porém, principalmente sobre como eles vão se sentir. "

"No início, eles podem ser um pouco chateado, mas uma vez que ouvem tudo, eu tenho certeza que eles vão ficar bem. Harry foi explicando sobre muitas coisas ao longo dos últimos anos, até comprei alguns livros que eu poderia ler. Há muito escrito sobre vocês três e como ele estava atrás de Harry, vocês dois estavam mais em perigo do que outros. "

'Sim, nós sabemos, mas queria estar lá para Harry, para qualquer coisa. " Hermione sorriu para a amiga

"Eu tentei fazer tudo sozinhos, eles não me deixaram. Eles me chamam de teimoso, quando estes dois são piores do que eu sou. "

"Não, nós apenas sabia que precisava de nós. Como meu pai disse, os três de nós trazer diferentes habilidades para nosso grupo, complementam-se. ' Ron disse.

"Que habilidades?" Perguntou Cassie.

"Hermione é o único com o cérebro, ela é a bruxa mais inteligente ao redor. Eu sou realmente bom em estratégia, planos, coisas assim e Harry é o poderoso. Hermione vai explicar um feitiço para Harry, ele recebe-lo, em seguida, nos ensina, assim como ele fez quando ele ensinou a DA. '

'Harry explicou sobre a DA não que ele ensinou:' As sobrancelhas de Rose levantou quando ela olhou para Harry.

Harry dá de ombros então Hermione respostas: 'Eu vim com a idéia de Harry nos ensinando como nosso mestre defesa não nos quer ensinar nada. Ron e eu conversamos Harry para ele, em seguida, outros que sabia que iria mantê-lo quieto queria aprender com Harry. Então, houve vinte e cinco no grupo, a partir de doze até dezessete anos. "

"E quantos anos você tinha na época?

'Quinze', Harry deu de ombros novamente.

"Harry é um bom professor, um dos nossos amigos, Neville, ele estava desesperado, não conseguia nem desarmar, mas depois de algumas aulas com Harry, ele pegou-se a todos nós e acabou mais rápido em aprender feitiços antes dos outros."

"Sua principal razão para a aprendizagem para além de tentar permanecer vivo foi Bellatrix Lestrange tinha escapado Azkaban e ela torturou os pais de Neville até que suas mentes tinham ido embora. Eles vivem seus dias em St Mungo, eram aurores e membros da ordem do Phoenix, você realmente conhecia, "Harry olhou para sua mãe, 'Frank e Alice Longbottom. Neville era um bebê quando isso aconteceu, sua avó ressuscitou '.

'Isso é tão triste, que ele vê seus pais? " Perguntou Rose.

"Quando ele ele possa visitá-los, mas eles ainda não sabem quem ele é. É difícil em Neville, mas ele não mostrá-lo. Falamos uma vez, após uma reunião DA, eu coloquei uma foto up da ordem original do Phoenix, Neville estava olhando para seus pais. Ele disse que queria fazê-los orgulhosos, eu estava olhando para você e meu pai, eu disse que nós vamos fazê-los orgulhosos e eu acho que nós fizemos. "

"Tudo bem, depois de ouvir tantas coisas, em seguida, ao ouvir sobre o seu amigo, vou fazê-lo. '

Harry olhou para sua mãe, "Faça isso, você quer dizer ter sua memória fixa?

"Sim, você é meu filho, mas eu não me sinto como se estivesse, porque eu não vê-lo como meu filho. Se pessoas como você é amigo Neville tem a ver seus pais como esse e não pode tê-los em sua vida, que seria tão difícil, que é o mesmo para você. Eu estou aqui, mas, tanto quanto a minha memória está em causa, eu não sei como meu filho, embora eu sei que você é. "

"É difícil saber que você é minha mãe, mas você não sabe ou senti-lo. Sim estamos amigável agora, mas não como deveríamos ser. '

"Ele ainda vai ser estranho, porém, uma vez que a minha memória é reparada, vou lembrar de um bebê, mas pelo menos eu posso ver como você está agora. Você sabe se isso vai afetar minhas memórias desta vida? '

"Ele não vai, Dumbledore explicou. Eu trouxe as memórias meu pai retirados de você assim, após a sua memória é fixo irão substituí-los, mas você vai reter memórias de ambas as vidas. Eu quero que você seja certo e fazê-lo, porque você quer, não para mim. '

'Você nunca quer nada para si mesmo Harry, você sempre foi assim,' Hermione apertou sua mão.

"Eu estou tão acostumado a não receber nada e ter as coisas já decidiu sobre a minha vida é apenas uma segunda natureza para não esperar qualquer coisa."

'Eu quero fazer isso por você e por mim. Estamos começando a conhecer uns aos outros, mas eu vi as memórias do dia do meu casamento com seu pai, mas é como ver alguém. Vi-me dar a luz a você e novamente foi como assistir a uma outra mulher dirigida vermelha. Eu quero fazer isso, quero lembrar aqueles sentimentos que eu tinha para o meu filho. "

Hermione, Ron e Cassie assistiu Harry e sua mãe olha fixamente para os olhos idênticos como eles se deram as mãos. O amor já estava lá, Lily só precisava lembrar o amor que sentia por seu filho, e não apenas o amor que ela sente por ele agora, porque é diferente, mas em breve será real.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo doze

Desde Rose tinha que ver um curandeiro especialista, o mesmo curandeiro que estava restaurando as memórias Granger, Rose foi com Harry, Cassie, Hermione e Ron. Hermione e Ron estavam indo para sentar-se com os Granger e preenchê-los, enquanto Rose, Harry e Cassie veria sobre ter sua memória restaurada. Harry e Cassie estavam sentados assistindo o curador examinar a sua mãe.

"Sim, eu posso ver onde a sua memória foi alterado e, graças ao Sr. Potter, podemos substituir essas memórias desaparecidas ao mesmo tempo como restaurar sua verdadeira memória."

'Vou manter minhas memórias dos últimos 17 anos?

"Sim, nós não estamos removendo-os, estamos apenas restaurando suas outras memórias. Você não tem nada para se preocupar. "

'Quanto tempo vai demorar?'

"Poucas horas eu tenho medo e você vai precisar para descansar por pelo menos mais duas horas depois. '

Rose virou-se para os seus filhos, 'Vocês dois, ir almoçar, passar algum tempo juntos, enquanto isso está sendo feito. Não adianta você tanto aqui sentado por horas '.

'Você tem certeza?' Harry perguntou nervosamente.

"Sim, você e Cassie precisa passar algum tempo sozinho. Você também pode ver como seus amigos estão indo. "

"Tudo bem," Harry colocou pequena caixa segurando vinte frascos sobre a mesa pequena, então beijou o rosto de sua mãe, 'Nós vamos estar de volta em um par de horas. "

'Bom, passar algum tempo juntos,' Rose sorri para Cassie como ela beija seu rosto, mas ela poderia dizer que sua filha estava feliz sabendo que ela teria sempre o irmão.

Harry pegou a mão de sua irmã e de deixar o hospital, 'Vamos almoçar então podemos ver como Hermione está fazendo com seus pais. "

'Ok,' Cassie sorri e apertando a mão de Harry mais apertado que andar na rua até encontrar um bom café onde eles encomendar o almoço, "Harry, você acha que mãe vai querer voltar para a Inglaterra, uma vez que ela sabe quem é ela? '

"Eu não tenho idéia, nós nunca conversamos sobre isso. Mas esta é a sua casa Cassie, seus amigos estão aqui. "

"A maioria dos meus amigos são trouxas, não vou vê-los uma vez que eu começar a escola, a minha escolaridade mágico. Eu quero ficar com você Harry. '

"Vamos esperar e ver o que nossa mãe tem a dizer. Mas se ela não quer voltar para casa, então vamos comprar uma casa e você pode ir para Hogwarts, eu estarei lá por mais um ano. Eu posso ajudá-lo a encontrar o caminho de volta e apresentá-lo a todos que eu conheço. "

"Vai ser bom ter o meu irmão mais velho lá. Então me diga sobre Hogwarts, o que é que gosta? "

"É ótimo, eu sei que eu nunca tive muita chance de se divertir, além de quadribol, mas é um ótimo lugar. Professora McGonagall é agora diretora, ela era a professora de Transfiguração. Hagrid, eu espero que você gosta dele, ele foi a primeira pessoa mágica que eu conheci e ele ensina Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, durante anos terceiros e para cima. Ele é um meio gigante e tem um irmão que é um gigante, Grope que vive nas montanhas não muito longe de Hogwarts, mas ele é bom, gentil, não como outros gigantes. Hagrid tem uma fixação por monstros, porém, o maior e mais perigoso o melhor de acordo com ele, mas ele nunca vai deixar ninguém se machucar se ele pode ajudá-lo. Há um grande lago você pode nadar no mesmo com o rojão gigante, a maior parte do tempo as pessoas jogar comida para ele quando a sua natação. Há portas que não sejam portas, paredes que são portas, escadas que se movem dependendo do dia da semana. A cidade de Hogsmeade é muito bom, tudo mágico. Todos os terceiros anos e se pode visitar em certos fins de semana. Você vai ter um grande momento em Hogwarts e conhecer pessoas maravilhosas. "

"Parece maravilhoso, por isso não Hagrid, 'Cassie sorri," Mas ninguém vai saber que eu sou sua irmã, eu tenho um sobrenome diferente.'

'Ei, eu estarei fazendo que todos saibam quem você é e se eles te chatear a todos os que me enfrentar. Ninguém machuca ou perturba qualquer um que me interessa especialmente a minha irmã mais nova. "

Cassie ri, 'Meu irmão mais velho está indo ser superprotetora, não é Harry?'

'Sim, para se acostumar a ela sis, "Harry sorriu bastante, então abraçou sua irmã antes de começarem a comer.

Duas horas mais tarde, Harry estava ajudando Hermione explicar as coisas para seus pais. Eles não estavam felizes no início, mas uma vez que Hermione tinha sido explicando sobre Harry e Voldemort durante anos, eles perceberam que poderiam ter estado em perigo. A sua principal preocupação e por isso que eles eram um pouco irritado porque é o trabalho que os pais protejam seus filhos, e não o contrário. Mas sabia que, uma vez Hermione era uma bruxa, sua habilidade é o que era necessário.

Harry e Cassie entrar no quarto onde a mãe foi quando Harry fica abraçou de imediato, em seguida, sua mãe está chorando em seu ombro. Harry percebeu que agora ela sabe quem ela é, ela está lamentando o marido e os anos perdidos com seu filho, ele aperta a sua espera e eles simplesmente ficar ali abraçados, enquanto ela chora.

'Você é mãe é bom senhorita Collins, ela está apenas lembrando de tudo, "o curador sorri para a jovem. "Vou deixar vocês três sozinho. '

Cassie observa sua mãe chorar em seus irmãos de armas, então ela é puxada em direção a eles e os três se abraçam.

Lily se afasta, acaricia o rosto de Harry e eles se sentam, 'Eu quero ir para casa, mas eu tenho que pensar em Cassie, esta é a sua casa. "

'Mãe, eu quero ir, eu falei com Harry sobre isso antes. Então, ele foi me dizendo tudo sobre Hogwarts e como protetor ele vai estar comigo. "

'Você tem certeza Cassie, todos os seus amigos estão aqui, esta é a sua casa?'

"A maioria dos meus amigos são trouxas mãe, eu vou estar começando minha educação mágica que eles não podem ser uma parte de ou conhecem. Eu quero estar com Harry. "

"Então parece que estamos indo para casa na Inglaterra. Vamos precisar de um lugar para ficar até encontrarmos uma casa embora. '

'Já funcionou apenas no caso,' Harry sorri, 'Professor McGonagall disse que podemos ficar em Hogwarts, enquanto nós olhamos para uma casa. Vai demorar um pouco para terminar todos os reparos, mesmo assim, eles não vão ser feitos em setembro. "

"Minerva, eu não posso acreditar que eu vou vê-la novamente, ver todo mundo, Hagrid, e Aberforth, para ver todos e em todos os lugares."

"Você também vai ver Horace Slughorn, ele estava ensinando novamente. '

"Ele foi um maravilhoso professor de poções."

"Eu tive Snape, você se lembra dele, não é? '

"Severus, sim, ele era um professor? '

"Sim, o mestre de poções enquanto eu estava lá até que ele tomou a defesa contra as artes das trevas e Sluggy levou poções. Ele me deu uma memória durante a batalha, algumas informações que eu precisava saber e ele me deu mais, do seu tempo como as crianças. "

"Mas ele era um Comensal da Morte, eu não entendo."

"Quando a profecia me quis dizer, ele mudou de lado e voltou a Dumbledore para ajudar a proteger-me, isso aconteceu antes que a noite eu tenho a minha cicatriz. No começo, ele queria protegê-lo, em seguida, todos nós, mas mesmo depois que ele pensou que você morreu, ele ficou de me proteger, porque eu tenho os olhos, ele queria salvar o filho da mulher que amava. Eu pensei que ele morreu logo depois que ele me deu essas lembranças, mas eu achei que ele ainda está vivo. Ele ainda estava sendo tratado quando eu saí. Assim, mesmo que ele me odiava porque eu parecia com o meu pai, o homem que se casou com a mulher que ele amava, ele ajudou e ele fez salvar me algumas vezes, eu nunca soube que ele fez, não depois. Eu só descobri durante os combates. Eu tenho que agradecer a ele por tudo que ele fez, mas eu parecia ter esgotado toda a minha coragem de enfrentar o professor Snape sarcástico.

Lily sorriu para seu filho, em seguida, abraçou-o novamente, Cassie, que esteve ao de Harry outro lado também abraçou Harry. A família se sentaram juntos feliz só de segurar um ao outro, porque eles perceberam que as coisas poderiam ter sido tão diferente. Mas, graças a James Potter, Lílian e Harry tinha encontrado uns aos outros e, agora, Harry tinha uma irmã, ele tinha uma família, algo que ele sempre quis.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo treze

Harry, Lily e Cassie foi para o ministério australiano para organizar todos os seus pertences para serem enviados para armazenamento mágico até que pudessem comprar uma casa. Eles embalado alguns sacos com seus pertences pessoais e roupas, mas tudo o resto foi enviado à Inglaterra. Hermione e Ron fez o mesmo com os pertences Granger e tinha permissão para levar seus pais trouxas de chave da porta, eles estavam indo para ficar com a tia de Hermione, a irmã de sua mãe.

Então, alguns dias mais tarde, Harry, Lily, Cassie, Hermione, Ron e os Granger tudo chegou pela chave da porta para o ministério da magia onde os repórteres subiram em torno deles. Harry percebeu que alguém deve ter vazado as informações sobre o seu retorno.

'Oh meu Deus, o que está acontecendo Hermione? sua mãe pede.

"Alguém disse aos repórteres Harry estava voltando, só ficar mum perto. '

"Tudo bem," Harry gritou quando ele ergueu a mão, 'Nós não temos muito tempo, acabamos de chegar em casa. Tenho certeza de que você entenda que queremos se estabeleceram em. '

"É verdade, sua mãe está viva. '

"Sim, ela nunca sabia quem ela era, até recentemente, é por isso que eu saí."

"Ouvimos dizer que foram mortos depois levado por Comensais da Morte Harry. '

"Não, não é verdade, eu fui para a Austrália para encontrar minha mãe."

'Os seus amigos foram com você.'

"Não, eles chegaram depois, Hermione tinha que encontrar seus pais. Ela despediu-os para mantê-los seguros. "

"Quem é a garota que está segurando a sua mão, ela é muito jovem para ser uma namorada."

"Minha irmã, Cassie," Harry sorriu para ela.

"Cassandra Potter Collins, 'Cassie disse orgulhosamente enquanto olhava ao redor.

"Então você se casou novamente Sra Potter? '

"Sim, eu não sabia quem eu era, apenas Rose Grey. Eu conheci um homem maravilhoso, Malcom Collins, ele foi morto quando Cassie tinha dois anos. "

"Então, você sabe o que seu marido fez? '

"Sim, eu sei tudo."

"Temos que ir, tem sido um longo cansativo alguns dias," Harry colocou o braço em volta de sua mãe e irmã, "Fique perto, até que sair daqui."

O grupo se esforçaram por entre a multidão, mas todos começaram a telefonar para casa de boas-vindas para Harry e sua mãe como eles aplaudiram. Eles lá fora, Harry abraçou Hermione e Ron, sacudiu as mãos dos pais antes de tomar a sua mãe e irmã de Hogwarts.

'Oh olhar para ele Harry, ele está tão danificado, "Lily olhou para o castelo que ela sabia de seus anos mais jovens.

'Sim, mas as partes já foi corrigido. Ele vai chegar lá mãe, que vai levar tempo, isso é tudo. Vamos lá, eu preciso encontrar McGonagall para que ela possa nos mostrar para os nossos quartos.

Harry, Lily e Cassie caminhou em direção ao castelo, quando Hagrid correu, 'Arry ", ele estava abraçando Harry.

'Não é possível ... respirar ... Hagrid.'

'Sorry' Arry ", Hagrid deu um sorriso tímido," Ya simplesmente desapareceu, então você rumores foram mortas. Minerva me contou o que Dumbledore disse, mas eu senti sua falta, assim fez Grawpy. '

"Eu senti sua falta também Hagrid, mas dizer Olá a minha mãe, você sabia ela. '

"Lily," Hagrid cheirou então ele estava sendo abraçado por Lily que o fez farejar novamente.

"Hagrid, é tão bom vê-lo, você não mudou."

"Acabei de Lily mais velho e quem é essa coisa bonito? '

"Minha irmã, Cassie," Harry disse com orgulho em sua voz quando ele sorriu para baixo em sua irmã.

'Olá Hagrid, Harry me falou muito sobre você. "

"Não acredito que tudo o que ele tem a dizer, mas eu vou ter certeza de cuidar de você enquanto você está aqui."

"Não é possível obter uma melhor proteção do que Hagrid Cassie. Mas Hagrid, temos para se instalar, falaremos mais tarde, ok? "

"Eu vou estar aqui Arry", Hagrid abraçou Harry novamente, então se afastou.

"Ele parece se preocupar com você Harry. '

"Ele faz a mamã, somos bons amigos, vamos lá, 'Harry levou sua mãe e irmã para dentro do castelo,' Lá está ela," Harry sorriu, 'Professor'.

Minerva se virou, 'Oh meu, Lily,' Minerva correu e abraçou-a, 'Oh, você voltou para casa.'

"Sim, eu tive que uma vez que eu sabia quem eu era. Oh, mas Minerva, Hogwarts, olhar para o dano ".

'Nós vamos corrigi-lo Lily e este velho castelo vai olhar tão bom como sempre. "

"Professor, eu quero que você conheça minha irmã Cassie, ela vai estar começando aqui em setembro."

"É bom conhecer você Cassie.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo também professora, Harry disse que você é a diretora agora? '

'Sim eu sou. Deixe-me mostrar-lhe para seus quartos, eu tinha os elfos domésticos prepará-los para você. Harry você vai ter um quarto à direita ao lado de sua mãe e irmã ".

'Professor Obrigado.

O caminhou até os escombros espalhados escadas para o terceiro andar, onde Minerva bateu dois segundos de paredes. Ela deixou-os a se instalar e descompactar, mas espera-os a participar da mesa dos professores para o jantar em um par de horas. Harry foi para seu quarto desempacotado rapidamente em seguida, voltou para o seu quarto mãe e as irmãs.

"Você é descompactado?

"Tudo feito, me mostrar ao redor de Harry, tem sido assim por muito tempo?

'Ok, nós apenas temos que ter cuidado, ainda há uma série de prejuízos,' Harry pega a mão de sua mãe e suas irmãs e levar os dois de volta para baixo e para o grande salão, 'Ele terminou aqui, foi quase completamente destruída, mas como você pode ver, é quase reparado. "

'O que é isso sala usada para Harry?' Cassie pergunta como ela olha em volta.

"É o grande salão onde todo mundo come. Esses quatro mesas são as tabelas de casas, Grifinória, 'pontos Harry,' onde eu me sento, então Sonserina, Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa.

"Há nomes estranhos, me fale sobre eles?

Harry olha para sua mãe, de seus nomeados após os quatro fundadores de Hogwarts, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw e Helga Hufflepuff. Eles se reuniram mais de mil anos atrás, e construiu este lugar para que eles pudessem ensinar todas as crianças mágicas '.

'Mas Slytherin queria apenas ensinar purebloods, ele argumentou com os outros, em seguida, à esquerda. "

"Então, onde eu irei?

'Você não descobrir até que você comece, então você vai ser ordenada pelo Chapéu Seletor. O chapéu olha em sua mente para ver onde você pertence. Cada casa é diferente e leva as crianças diferentes que lhes convêm.

"Sim, como Potter é o menino de ouro da Grifinória."

Harry se virou, "Malfoy."

"Potter", ele balança a cabeça, 'Eu tenho a esperança de vê-lo e mesmo que eu quero jogar por dizer isso, mas obrigado, para o que você disse o ministro. "

"Aposto que foi Malfoy duro."

"Extremamente, ter que agradecer a escolhida, 'Draco fez uma careta, mas ele deu a Harry um pequeno sorriso em seguida, realizou a sua mão:" Não foi tão ruim quanto eu pensava. "

Harry apertou sua mão, 'Você não é tão ruim quanto você fazer com que todos acreditam. Mas eu preciso agradecer-lhe, bem como, para não me identificar com seu pai e Bellatrix. Suas ações salvou nossas vidas, por isso obrigado Malfoy. "

"Você é bem-vindo, só para você saber, eu vou ficar aqui com Severus desde que meus pais estão presos e nossa casa apreendido. Assim, você pode ter que se acostumar a me ver por aí, de novo '.

"Sim, parece que eu quero, mas você sabe o que Malfoy, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, eu acho que pode ficar para ver um rosto zombeteiro de vocês o tempo todo."

"E me ver o seu olhar complacente," Draco acenou para Lily e Cassie antes de virar e sair do grande salão.

Harry ficou olhando após Malfoy, "Eu vejo que olhar Harry, ele é muito bom olhar," Lily sorriu.

"Não pense sobre isso mum, Malfoy e eu odeio o outro, não importa que ele é lindo. Agora deixe-me terminar lembrando de tudo o que você não tenha visto em muito tempo. " Harry colocou o braço em volta de sua mãe e irmã e levou-os para fora para mostrar a sua irmã, onde ela estava indo para gastar muito de seu tempo e de sua mãe, que ele podia ver estava se lembrando de seus tempos em Hogwarts. Ele também viu uma tristeza vir dela e percebi que ela estava pensando em seus tempos com o marido, James Potter.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo quatorze

Naquela noite, Harry, Lily e Cassie entrou no grande salão para ver todo o pessoal sentado na mesa da equipe, mas alguns amigos de Harry estavam todos sentados na mesa da Grifinória.

"Oi, o que são tudo que você está fazendo aqui? ' Harry sorriu.

"Temos vindo a ajudar a reparação do castelo enquanto você foi espreguiçar em uma praia em outro país", Neville sorriu.

"Dificilmente, mas deixe-me apresentar a todos vocês. Mamã, Cassie, este é o Neville Longbottom, "pontos de Harry, 'Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Ernie Macmillan, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Padma e Parvati Patil, todo mundo esta é minha mãe Lily Collins Potter e minha irmã Cassie. '

'Irmã, "Seamus deixou escapar, então todo mundo apertou a mão de Lily.

"Sim, eu tenho uma irmã mais nova."

"Lily, por que você não deixe que Cassie sentar-se com Harry e seus amigos, que você venha se juntar a equipe. Alguns estão ansiosos para ver você ", Minerva sugeriu.

'Tudo bem Minerva, obrigado, "Lily virou-se para os seus dois filhos:' Se você precisar de mim, eu não vou estar longe."

"Eu vou ser mãe muito bem, eu me cuidei durante anos e eu vou continuar Cassie entretido. Agora vá comer e conversar com todos, 'Harry abraça sua mãe, então Cassie faz antes de se sentarem.

"Eu pensei que você ia dizer manter Cassie seguro, que é, normalmente, o que você diria Harry," Neville sorriu novamente.

"Ela vai ser seguro, sempre."

'Harry já disse que vai ser de proteção,' Cassie dá de ombros.

'Você também terá o DA para ficar de olho em você. Nós não podemos ter o mais jovem Potter sendo chateado podemos? ' Seamus sorriu fazendo Harry revirar os olhos enquanto Cassie riu.

'Eu acho que eu gosto de seus amigos Harry.'

'Você vai aprender sis, uma vez que você começa a conhecê-los corretamente, eles vão irritar a merda fora de você.'

'Harry Potter', Luna repreende: "Nós não incomodar, nós nos importamos, lembre-se disso. '

Harry abraça Luna, 'Eu sei Luna, apenas brincando. Como está o seu pai? "

"Bom, a reconstrução da casa e recebendo o Pasquim instalado e funcionando."

"Estou feliz, o que acontece com o seu gran Neville, ela está bem? '

"Mais do que tudo bem, ela nunca pára, ela está ajudando no ministério."

'Oh Tenho pena alguns suportes que vão atrás dela. "

'Ei, nós ouvimos um boato de que Gina está com Lee, o que está acontecendo, vocês dois estavam juntos? Perguntou Dean.

"Ela veio até mim um dia e disse que ela tinha sentimentos por outra pessoa, Lee Jordan. Eu sei por que ela não esperou por mim. "

'Ok, por isso, porque ela estava obcecada com você? Perguntou Hannah.

'Sex, ela queria que eu disse que não porque ela era muito jovem. Parece Lee não achava que ela era. De qualquer forma, isso é passado e eu quero esquecê-la. Depois de duas tentativas desastrosas com as meninas, eu estou indo para gajos de data a partir de agora, eu deveria ter mais sorte. As meninas fazem os melhores amigos, por isso caras serão as que eu começar a dar uns amassos.

"Não olhe para qualquer um de nós, que gosta de meninas", Seamus sorriu.

"Eu não estou olhando para ninguém, especialmente não os meus companheiros."

'Harry estava olhando para alguém antes,' Cassie sorri.

'Oh, quem?' Neville sorri, mas todo mundo está olhando para Harry.

'Graças sis, isso não vai descer bem ", Harry fez uma careta," Eu só acho que ele é bonito. "

"Você disse que lindo, não bonito", disse Cassie.

'Oh Harry, agora você sabe o que é ter uma irmãzinha. Eles nunca podem manter qualquer coisa para si mesmos ", disse Seamus, 'Então, quem é ela está falando?'

Harry abaixou a cabeça, "Malfoy", disse ele em voz baixa.

'Eu acho que eu preciso da minha audiência marcada, eu pensei que você disse Malfoy ", disse Neville.

Harry lentamente olhou para cima, 'eu disse Malfoy, bem olhar para ele, sua absolutamente lindo. Aquele cabelo, pele pálida que perfeito, os olhos cinzentos, 'Harry gemeu.

"Isso é uma coisa agradável de ouvir Potter, algo que eu não esperava de você embora."

Harry gemeu quando ele puxou um rosto fazendo seus amigos e irmã risada. Lentamente, Harry se virou e viu Malfoy sorrindo para ele.

'O que você está fazendo aqui?'

Draco podia ver Harry estava envergonhado por ter sido pego de surpresa, "Na verdade, poderíamos ter uma palavra no Potter privado?

'Por que você chama meu irmão por seu sobrenome?

'Irmão', Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas para Harry.

"Sim, ela é minha irmã. Mas sim, nós podemos conversar. "

'Hey, ele não me respondeu,' Cassie fez beicinho.

'Você é irmão e eu tenho sido inimigos por anos, nós sempre chamavam uns aos outros pelos nossos sobrenomes, não sabemos Potter?'

'Fazemos Malfoy, vamos falar,' Harry olhou para os seus amigos, em seguida, sua irmã, "mantê-la segura ou vou azarar a muitos de vocês."

Todos os amigos de Harry jogou algo em Harry fazendo-o rir antes de seguir Malfoy fora do grande salão. Harry não tinha idéia de onde estavam indo, até que entrou em uma das salas de aula não utilizados no piso térreo. Como Harry virou-se para Malfoy, seus lábios estavam sendo esmagados e mãos estavam correndo para cima e para baixo de suas costas. Harry gemeu quando os lábios entreabertos, em seguida, gemeu de novo quando a língua de Malfoy escorregou em sua boca, Harry enfiou a língua na Malfoy como o beijo foi se tornando quentes e famintos, suas mãos uns sobre os outros. Em seguida, eles se separaram, ambos ofegante.

"Merda," Harry disse ainda ofegante, enquanto olhava para Draco Malfoy, "Porquê?"

"Eu pensei que o mesmo sobre você, tem por um tempo. Você estava saindo com a garota Weasley e eu tive que manter a minha pretensão de ser um Comensal da Morte '.

"Malfoy, um Draco," Harry soltou um enorme respirar, 'Nós somos tão diferentes. "

"Às vezes, isso é uma coisa boa. Você não quer dar-lhe uma tentativa, ver o que acontece?

Harry ficou olhando nos olhos de Draco, então pegou a mão dele, 'Sim, eu faço, mas o que todo mundo vai dizer?

"Você realmente se importa?"

"Não, mas pode ser um pouco estranho, pelo menos por um tempo. E você, você vai lidar com isso? '

"Eu posso lidar com qualquer coisa, eu pensei que você sabia que sobre mim."

'Eu suponho. Portanto, parece que estamos namorando, então. "

"Sim, é verdade, eu não tenho certeza de como Severus vai levá-la. '

'Por que você está ficando com ele, ele é apenas um professor?'

'Ele é meu padrinho, nunca deixe que ninguém sabe como ele pode ter causado problemas. É como a forma como ele manteve o seu segredo sobre como proteger você, porque ele teria sido perigoso. "

"Então é por isso que ele deixá-lo fugir com tudo em classe?

'Isso e para dar-lhe um tempo difícil, apenas para torná-lo com bom aspecto. Na verdade, ele lamenta dizendo e fazendo tudo isso para você. Mas você sabia que a forma como o senhor das trevas pode olhar para a mente de ninguém, se ele descobrisse Severus realmente ajudou você, ele teria sido morto. '

"Eu entendo isso, mas por que você não chamá-lo pelo nome, seu morto, ele não pode feri-lo mais? '

"É verdade, eu acho que foi a forma como fui criada, para mostrar respeito por nosso Senhor. É assim que meu pai colocou. '

"Tudo bem, mas seu pai está preso, Voldemort está morto, é hora de ser você Draco, não quem é o seu pai quer que você seja."

"Eu estou tentando, mas uma vida de ele me dizer como devo me comportar vai demorar um pouco para me esquecer."

"Sim, eu suponho que sim. Mas eu estou com fome, você quer sentar comigo e comer? '

"Naturalmente, você é meu namorado", Draco sorriu, em seguida, eles estavam se beijando de novo, quente, molhado, beijos famintos que estavam se tornando muito apaixonado, mas nenhum deles se importava, tudo que eles fizeram foi se preocupam com a sensação do outro, os lábios, suas línguas e seus corpos pressionados contra o outro, sentindo tudo.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo quinze

Harry e Draco mãos dadas enquanto caminhavam para o corredor e para a mesa da Grifinória, todos os olhos estavam arregalados olhando para a ambos.

'Ok, Ron não vai gostar disso ", Neville levantou as sobrancelhas.

"Ele vai ter que se acostumar com isso, estamos namorando, 'Harry e Draco se sentaram juntos, Cassie no de Harry outro lado,' O que é que olhar para sua irmã mais nova?

"Eu só sabia disso, mãe e eu disse que depois de ver o jeito que você olhou para ele. '

"Ok, mas a partir de agora Cassie, manter as coisas para si mesmo, por favor."

'Não, irmãzinhas é suposto ser irritante para os seus irmãos mais velhos. "

'Ela tem lá querida,' Draco sorriu fazendo Harry rir.

"Babe, blimey, eu fui chamado alguns nomes ao longo dos anos, mas bebê não é um que eu pensei que eu já ouvi. De qualquer forma, Draco, conhecer minha irmã Cassandra Potter Collins, Cassie, conhecer Draco, ou Draconis Lucius Malfoy é o seu nome completo. "

"É bom conhecer você Cassie, lamento dizer, mas você tem o cabelo do seu irmão. Ele sempre parecia alguém tem funcionado seus dedos por ele, era tão bagunçado ".

Cassie riu: "É bom conhecer você, provavelmente é por isso que Harry gosta de você, seu cabelo está limpo e arrumado. Imagine se você dois têm filhos, loiro de olhos verdes ou olhos cinzentos com cabelo preto, que vai ser bonito. "

"Cassie," Harry fez uma careta, mas seus amigos riram, "Nós apenas começamos a namorar, dá-nos uma pausa," Harry olhou para seus amigos: "Como faço para lidar com uma irmã mais nova?

Todo mundo riu de novo, "Com muita paciência e aprender a não dizer nada a eles", disse Hannah.

'Como é que você sabe o meu nome completo?

"Dumbledore", Harry deu de ombros: "Nós conversamos muito e ele sabia coisas que ninguém mais fez, mas ele sabia que eu iria manter certos detalhes para mim mesmo."

"Como meus pais, como você descobriu sobre eles? ' Perguntou Neville.

"Sim, ele só me fez prometer nunca contar a ninguém e eu não fiz. Mas quando esbarrou em você naquele dia em St Mungo com Hermione, Ron e Ginny, percebi que eles funcionou algo estava errado com eles, então eu expliquei, mas eles disseram que mantê-lo para si também. '

'Potter'.

Harry virou-se, 'Oh hum professora,' Harry levantou-se lentamente, 'Você está bem?'

"Sim, graças a você, 'Severus olhou para seu afilhado,' Por que você está aqui sentado Draco?"

"Harry e eu estamos namorando e não começar a Severus. Você sabe que eu tinha sentimentos por ele por um tempo. "

"Você é velho o suficiente para namorar quem quiser, basta esperar muita conversa desagradável sobre o par de você. Mas Potter, eu quero perguntar se ele estaria bem para falar com a sua mãe? Como você sabe que costumávamos ser amigos íntimos quando éramos crianças ".

"Hum, eu não me importo, mas é realmente a minha mãe. Vocês dois não têm uma luta, de modo que terá de ser trabalhado. "

"Sim, eu percebo isso, mas obrigado."

"Hum, eu queria agradecer a você, para as memórias, ele ainda estaria aqui se não fosse por você, 'Harry estendeu a mão e Snape apertou.

"Então eu acho que nós somos mesmo Potter, contanto que você tratar o meu afilhado bem, então eu estou bem com essa relação", Snape assentiu antes de ele se virou e caminhou em direção a mesa dos professores.

"O que em nome de Merlin era que cerca de Harry? Perguntou Neville.

'Oh, hum, bem, Snape e minha mãe crescemos juntos, eles eram melhores amigos, mas tinha uma queda para fora em seu sexto ano. Eu não posso ir para ela, é o seu negócio privado ".

"E sobre o que você disse sobre ele ainda estar aqui? ' Perguntou Seamus.

'Voldemort queria matar Snape, Hermione, Ron e eu estávamos assistindo, mas não podia fazer nada para detê-lo. Ele colocou Nagini com ele para matar depois à esquerda. Entrei e ele me deu algumas memórias, eu pensei que ele morreu. Depois de Voldemort estava morto Voltei para recuperar seu corpo, mas encontrou-o quase morto. Mas é verdade, a memória que ele me deu foi um pouco vital de informação que Dumbledore perguntou Snape para passar para mim. Novamente algo que eu não posso falar, mas é graças a Snape que ele finalmente foi morto. '

"Tem havido tanto segredo, tanto engano", Neville suspira.

'Sim, tem, espero que esteja tudo acabado agora. Você sabe que eu confio todos vocês, mas isso é algo que Dumbledore fez com que eu nunca disse a ninguém, eu não posso quebrar essa promessa. "

"Nós não estamos pedindo para você Harry, por isso não deixe que ele se preocupe você. Todos nós sabíamos que ia ser você no final e sabíamos que lhe foi dito coisas que você não poderia dizer-nos, por isso estamos bem ", Padma disse gentilmente.

'Obrigado.'

"Então você é o padrinho do noivo é Snape, você vai ter que se acostumar a vê-lo. Você vai lidar com isso Harry? ' Parvati pediu para ri de seus amigos.

'Eu não terá escolha.'

"Harry, o caminho que o homem está olhando para mãe", disse Cassie suavemente.

Harry virou-se, em seguida, suspira, "Ele era apaixonado por ela há muito tempo Cassie, eu acho que ele ainda tem sentimentos por ela. Não vamos nos preocupar com isso agora, ok? " Harry beijou sua irmã na cabeça.

"Harry, o que se eles se reúnem, ele vai ser o seu pai, ou padrasto? Neville disse e todos os amigos, incluindo Draco riu do choque no rosto de Harry

'Oh Harry, o que você está no agora?' Draco perguntou, mas pôs o braço em torno de Harry.

"Não, não há nenhuma maneira, não vou permitir que isso aconteça."

"Pelo menos sabemos por que ele te tratou pior do que nós, você se parece com o seu pai", disse Dean.

"Sim, eu sei, eu trabalhei isso. Meu pai se casou com a mulher que ele amava, eu pareço com ele, "Harry fez uma careta, e depois bateu com a cabeça em cima da mesa", eu acho que eu prefiro enfrentar Voldemort mais uma vez, "Harry bateu a cabeça novamente, 'Não, não, não , não, não, isso não pode acontecer, não pode ".

"Você vai se dar dano cerebral fazendo que Harry e nós ainda nem transado.

Harry levantou lentamente a cabeça: "Não é uma menina jovem Draco aqui, para ver o que você diz."

"Eu nunca disse que qualquer coisa que ela não podia lidar com audição, 'Draco esfregou a marca vermelha na testa de Harry,' Agora, pare de agir como uma criança Potter e começar a agir como o salvador."

Harry rosnou quando ele fez uma careta: "Pare com os nomes ... furão.

Draco riu: "Eu sabia que ia voltar para mim. Tudo bem, não há nomes, não sarcástico, não sniping, não hexing, mas muitos amassos. "

Harry sorriu, "Eu vou concordar com isso."

"Então é por isso que Snape deixá-lo fugir com tudo em classe Draco?" Perguntou Susan.

"Sim, ele nunca foi capaz de dizer não a mim, nós estivemos sempre perto. '

"Assim, ele será um dos meus professores, não vai Harry? ' Cassie perguntou, olhando preocupado.

'Sim, para a defesa contra as artes das trevas, mas eu vou ter palavras com ele sobre você, porque se ele não tratá-lo como ele nos tratou eu só poderia amaldiçoá-lo. É tudo mudou agora, ele não precisa mais fingir, então ele não deveria, mas eu ainda vou dizer alguma coisa. "

"Você não precisa, nós falou na semana passada sobre isso. Ele disse que todos os alunos verá uma mudança nele. Então, você não precisa para começar a proteger sua irmã Harry, ela vai ficar bem. Mas só acho que, se Severo e sua mãe ficar juntos, então Cassie vai ser sua filha passo, ele provavelmente vai estragá-la, você, nem tanto, você está mais velho e você ainda parecido com o seu pai. "

Todo mundo riu de novo como Harry fez uma careta, em seguida, olhou para a mesa dos professores, onde Snape e sua mãe estavam rindo, Snape estava realmente rindo e sua mãe estava sorrindo para ele. Harry gemeu de novo antes de se virar, demitiu-se que ele pode ter que colocar-se com Snape sendo em torno de algo que ele nunca imaginou ser possível.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo dezesseis

Depois de Harry beijou sua mãe e irmã em sua porta, Harry foi para seu quarto, onde Draco estava esperando por ele. Eles queriam um pouco de privacidade para conversar e, naturalmente, para dar uns amassos, mas a sua snogging tornou-se mais apaixonadamente e eles acabaram nua na cama de Harry, tocando, beijando, lambendo, acariciando, chupando, acariciando antes de finalmente transar.

Harry acorda e risos altos, ele abre os olhos para ver sua irmã de pé na porta, mas olhando para o outro lado, Harry rapidamente puxa o lençol para cobri-lo e Draco.

'Você deve bater Cassie.

"Desculpe, eu não sabia que Draco estava aqui."

'Ok, da próxima vez bater, agora o que você quer?'

"Mum quer saber se você levaria-nos a olhar para uma casa?

"Sim, com certeza, me dê uma hora e eu vou encontrá-lo para baixo no grande salão."

'Ok e desculpe novamente, eu vou bater na próxima vez ", Cassie riu novamente, em seguida, correu da sala.

Harry gemeu e caiu de costas na cama, ele viu os olhos cinzentos olhando para ele, "Desculpe por isso."

"Está tudo bem, você não estava esperando que ela barcaça. Pelo menos estamos cobertos."

"Nós não fomos, eu puxei as cobertas até quando eu a vi, ela tem um olho cheio."

"Sim, ela fez", Draco enfiou a mão debaixo das cobertas, 'E eu tenho um punhado. "

Harry gemeu, 'Eu tenho que conhecer minha mãe em uma hora. "

"Isso é muito tempo, e você não pode dizer que você não me quer."

Harry riu, em seguida, rolou até que ele tinha Draco preso debaixo dele, 'Não, eu não posso. "

Pouco mais de uma hora depois, Harry e Draco entrar no grande salão, sentaram-se novamente com alguns amigos de Harry e sua irmã, que corou brilhantemente.

'Por que sua irmã vai vermelho brilhante? Perguntou Neville.

"Ela nunca bateu na porta e só entrou no meu quarto."

"Então você não estavam cobertas ou algo assim?" Perguntou Hannah.

"Ele não estava sozinho e não, nós não estavam cobertos", Draco sorriu para Cassie que corou de novo: 'Ela tem que ver mais do que deveria ter. "

"Eu não sabia que Draco estava indo para ficar."

"Nós não esperamos que seja, apenas aconteceu, agora vamos esquecê-lo e bater próxima sis tempo. ' Harry começou côncavos para o café da manhã como Draco fez o mesmo, Harry pegou um pedaço de bacon off lugar de sua irmã e colocou na sua boca fazendo-a rir: 'Você é um giggler não é?'

"Não, bem, não normalmente, mas você é engraçado."

'Sim, engraçado estranho,' Draco sorriu.

"Você não acha que eu era tão estranho esta manhã.

"Não digo que Potter," Draco zombou então sussurrou: "Ou eu vou ter que dizer algumas coisas que você disse para mim. '

"Tudo bem, vamos apenas manter a nossa vida privada quieta ou eles nunca vamos ouvir o final da mesma."

'Harry', Lily sorriu para o filho: 'Você vai nos apresentar?

"Ah, certo," Harry levantou-se com Draco, 'Mãe, este é Draco Malfoy, Dra, minha mãe Lily Collins Potter'.

"É um prazer conhecê-lo Sra Collins, 'Draco apertou a mão dela.

"Muito bom também conhecê-lo bem Draco. Se você não está fazendo nada, você gostaria de vir com a gente, enquanto nós olhamos para a casa?

Draco olhou para Harry, 'Você pode, se quiser. "

"Então eu quero", Draco sorriu.

"Harry, seria tudo bem se Severus veio com a gente, estamos a aproximar-se?

Harry gemeu baixinho, mas ouviu todos os seus amigos rir, 'Bloody inferno.'

"Harry, a linguagem."

'Oh senhora Collins, eu acho que você vai estar dizendo Harry off bastante para isso ", Neville riu," Desde que ele estava sozinho durante anos, às vezes ele simplesmente solta, porque ele sabia que seus pais não iriam receber cartas perturbadoras de Dumbledore, não como o resto de nós. "

"Então eu vou ter que ensinar a meu filho que não é bom para jurar. Agora você não respondeu me Harry, você se importa se Severus vem com a gente? "

"Não", Harry gemeu: 'Ele é seu amigo, vou apenas colocar-se com ele.'

"Graças a você e você pode ter que, nós estamos renovando a nossa amizade. Eu só vou ver se ele está acabado de comer. '

Harry gemeu alto ao riso de seus amigos: "Não, isso não pode estar acontecendo."

'Harry querido,' Draco passou o braço em volta da cintura de Harry, "Você sabe que você não pode controlar como é que alguém se sente, se você fez você acha que estaria beijando, não, nós estaríamos azarar o outro."

"Eu sei, mas Snape. Se a minha mãe quer transar com qualquer um porque é que tem de ser Snape?

'Ei cara, normalmente poderíamos dizer o mesmo de você. Você está transando com Malfoy, um Slytherin sangrenta ", disse Seamus, mas sorriu para Draco para que ele sabia que ele estava apenas se divertindo um pouco.

'Eu ouvi Harry certo?' Lily perguntou como ela andou atrás dele.

Harry corou fazer seus amigos, Draco e sua irmã risada, "eu esqueci de bater e os viu, 'Cassie disse sorrindo para Harry.

"Cassie," Harry gemeu, 'por favor, aprenda a manter sua boca fechada ou eu vou alimentá-lo à família de Aragogue.'

"Quem é Aragog? Cassie perguntou inocentemente.

'A aranha gigante que vive na floresta proibida ", disse Neville," Mas Harry, você nunca respondeu a sua mãe. "

"Ele está certo, filho, você nunca fez, gostaria de explicar."

"Olha, eu estou acostumado a fazer o que eu quero, quando eu quero, eu não estou acostumado a responder pelos meus atos. Então você pode apenas aliviar me nesta coisa mum família? '

"Sim, acho que eu posso, mas você e Draco apenas ficamos juntos, que é cedo demais para o sexo."

"Depois da minha vida, eu levo os meus bons tempos quando eu puder, porque eu nunca sabia se eu estaria vivo de um minuto para o outro. Draco e eu gostamos um do outro, temos por um tempo, nós nunca percebeu isso ou poderia mostrá-lo. Mas eu sou uma mãe adulta, e se você diz algo sobre nós, então eu vou começar. Eu não sou de apenas sentar e calar a boca. "

"Harry, fácil," Draco disse apertando a sua espera.

'Desculpe, mas tudo isso é novo para mim, bem como, que vai me levar algum tempo para se acostumar com isso, especialmente no que diz respeito à minha vida pessoal. "

"Então, eu tenho certeza que haverá muito poucos argumentos entre nós. Você é tão parecido com o seu pai, eu não vê-lo até agora. "

'Oh tão grande, Snape estava certo, isso é tudo que eu preciso. "

"Na verdade Potter eu não estava sempre certo, sim, temos alguns dos traços mais irritantes de seu pai, mas você é muito parecido com sua mãe. Eu poderia ter tido uma chance de você muito ao longo dos anos, mas não uma vez que você mostrar que você tinha medo de mim, não como os outros. Você também se levantou para me mesmo que você sabia o que eu iria fazer, que é toda a sua mãe. "

"Então, nós dois somos um pouco de vontade forte, que tornará essa relação interessante, 'Harry mudou-se para sua mãe e abraçou-a,' Desculpe, me dê uma chance."

"Eu quero, mas ainda é muito cedo para o sexo."

"Lily, vamos Harry e Draco ser, você já ouviu falar que todos esses jovens passaram por. Eles merecem se divertir um pouco agora eles podem ", disse Severo.

"Tudo bem, isso é uma coisa que eu normalmente não deixar ir, mas eu vou."

"Obrigado, agora vamos esquecer a minha vida privada e ir a caça de casa, 'Harry virou-se para os seus amigos e vi todos eles sorrindo ou sorrindo para ele," Sim, sim, não diga isso DA ou eu só poderia enfeitiçar o monte de você, vá fazer algum trabalho. "

"Sim chefe," todos eles ecoou dando a Harry uma saudação que fez Harry rir, Draco fez um som nojento, Cassie riu enquanto Lily e Severus apenas sorriu para o grupo de jovens que tinha ajudado a salvar o seu mundo.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo dezessete

Harry de mãos dadas com Draco e sua irmã, sua mãe e Snape atrás, eles foram para alguns imóveis antes que eles encontraram uma casa que possa atendê-los. Harry pensou que poderia ser um pouco grande, mas como disse sua mãe, ele era um adulto e provavelmente gostaria de algum espaço para entreter seus amigos e uma vez que ela foi reencontrarão com alguns de seus velhos amigos que ela precisaria seu próprio espaço para isso.

Assim, a mulher, mostrando-os ao redor, destrancou a porta para permitir que Harry e sua família para entrar, mas ela continuava olhando para Harry.

'Still famoso Potter, "Draco sorriu, mas fez Cassie risadinha.

'Se isso vai funcionar Malfoy, estamos indo a necessidade de buscar algumas coisas em linha reta. "

"Pare de ser tão sério, eu tenho certeza que até mesmo o escolhido pode ver uma piada que lhe é dirigido para se divertir."

'Desculpe, mas você pode parar os nomes, eu realmente odeio esses nomes. "

"Tudo bem, não há nomes e eu sinto muito bem. I se esqueça de que você é a vida inteira tem sido sério, você nunca teve um monte de tempo para apenas se divertir. "

'Não, não muito, bem, quando Gryffindor bater Slytherin, eu gostei disso.

Draco fez uma careta: "Sim, e você gostava de me lembrar quantas vezes isso aconteceu."

'Você vai jogar pela última vez?

"Eu estive pensando nisso, eu falei com McGonagall e ela disse que se eu fizer eu vou ser o capitão, como eu sou o único que sobrou da equipe original. ' Draco sorriu.

"Eu vou jogar, eu tenho que, meu último ano em Hogwarts, eu tenho que tentar para esse copo."

"Isso soa como uma conversa normal," Severus disse que ele foi para trás os dois jovens com Lily e Cassie.

'Talk Quadribol, sim, eu suponho que você não pode ficar mais normal para qualquer um que gosta de jogar. "

"Eu tenho certeza que você e Draco terá um momento perigoso em campo, como sempre Potter. Mas este ano, não tente matar uns aos outros. "

"Tudo o que podemos fazer é tentar Severo," Draco sorriu para Harry fazendo Cassie risadinha: 'Você é irmã é uma giggler.'

"Sim, ela é, por isso, o que você acha do mum casa?

"Eu gosto dele, mas você nunca realmente olhou para ele Harry. '

'Bem, pense sobre isso, eu provavelmente vou buscar o meu próprio lugar, eventualmente, de modo que este será seu, eu só estou pagando por isso. "

'Você está comprando esta casa para sua mãe? Perguntou Severus.

'Sim, com o dinheiro Sirius me deixou, eu tenho certeza que ele não se importaria, ele amava minha mãe. Então você vê mãe, é você que tem que gostar dele e eu não sou realmente um para tanta gentileza, "Harry deu de ombros.

"Você sabe que eu vou estar pagando uma visita a minha irmã sobre a forma como ela tratou você."

Harry fez uma careta: "É o passado, não podemos simplesmente esquecê-los?"

"Não, como sua mãe, ela vai pegar um pedaço da minha mente e ele vai ter sorte se eu não azarar ela. Ela sempre foi uma pessoa desagradável, parece anos nunca mudou. "

Harry suspirou, "Eu vi como ela estava na memória de Snape, ela é pior, muito pior. Enfim, de volta para a casa, você quer um presente? "

"Sim, eu acho que é adorável. Você sabe que eu posso pagar uma casa menor Harry, você não precisa comprar um presente. "

'Não, eu quero e eu posso pagar. Assim como sobre nós trabalhamos em toda a papelada, então você pode começar a organizar o seu mobiliário para ser transferida aqui de armazenamento?

"Tudo bem," Lily beijou o rosto de Harry, "Obrigado, mas você está vivendo em casa por um tempo. Você é muito jovem para ser viver sozinho. "

"Oh Deus, 'Harry revirou os olhos," Eu sou um adulto e eu só lutou uma guerra, eu acho que eu sou velho o suficiente para fazer o que eu quero. "

"Você precisa de sua mãe, você nunca teve uma educação adequada, para que eu possa, pelo menos, fazer o que eu puder antes de acabar com mais maus hábitos, especialmente se eles são como o seu pai."

"Mais como Sirius," Harry sorriu, "Eu amei seu lado travesso e sua malandragem."

"Sim, eu poderia ter amado Sirius, mas ele tem o seu pai em mais problemas do que ninguém que eu conheço."

"Parece divertido."

'Harry', Lily repreendeu.

"Você tem que se acostumar com como as mães são Harry, minha mãe parece muito com o seu."

"Ok, eu vou ouvir a minha mãe. Vamos comprar a casa, 'Harry revirou os olhos novamente fazendo Cassie risadinha,' Eu poderia ter de vir com algo para o seu rindo, sis ".

"Eu acho que ela é bonito quando ela ri."

'Oh, graças Draco, você e Cassie vão juntar-se em mim, não é?'

"Naturalmente, eu e Severus era, agora me e Cassie. Você sabe que nós temos de dar-lhe um tempo difícil. "

'Espera-lo de volta depois.'

"Eu espero que sim, 'Draco demorou sedutoramente.

'Parece que seu afilhado precisa de uma mão forte, bem Severus, nós pode precisar para se reunir e falar sobre estes dois jovens. "

'Oh blimey,' Harry gemeu, "Esqueça isso, vamos conseguir este feito para que eu possa ir me afogar."

Cassie deu uma risadinha, Draco riu quando ele passou o braço em torno de Harry e todos eles deixaram a casa.

De volta a Hogwarts, Hermione e Ron entrou no grande salão, 'Ei, você sabe onde Harry é?' Perguntou Ron.

"Sim, foi com sua mãe para comprar uma casa. Por que você não ficar em volta, é quase hora do jantar, eu tenho certeza que eles não vão estar muito mais tempo? Neville sugerido, mas ouviu seus amigos rindo baixinho.

'Sim, nós podemos fazer isso, mas o que é tão engraçado? "

"Você vai ver, mas não podemos dizer-lhe: 'Seamus sorriu:' Esta é a maior surpresa que você vai ter, temos de ver a sua reação a ele."

"Eu não tenho certeza que quero, vamos, o que está acontecendo? ' Ron olhou para todos os seus amigos que querem saber por que eles estavam agindo de modo estranho.

"Nós não estamos dizendo, você verá em breve. Vamos todos sentar-se, está quase na hora do jantar e Hermione pode encher-nos de seus pais ", disse Neville.

O grupo todo foi para a mesa da Grifinória e sentou-se, Hermione explicou como seus pais se hospedar com sua tia até que possam comprar uma nova casa e, em seguida, eles vão trabalhar em um novo negócio dental. Eles começaram a comer o momento em que a comida chegou, e foram a meio quando Harry, Lily, Cassie, Severus e Draco saiu para o corredor.

"Obrigado novamente Harry, vamos começar tudo outra amanhã feito. Severo vai nos dar uma mão. "

Harry fez com que ele não estava enfrentando Snape quando ele gemeu silenciosamente como ele fez uma careta, mas os amigos todos riu suavemente.

"Você gostaria de dizer algo Mr. Potter? ' Perguntou Severus.

"Hum, não, eu estou bem, mãe, ir comer," Harry disse rapidamente, em seguida, abraçou-a antes de se sentar, Draco de um lado Cassie por outro lado, "Da próxima vez não rir."

"Mas saber que você tem de passar tempo com Snape Harry, isso é hilário", disse Susan ainda rindo.

"Então é isso que este lote estava falando, Snape? Ron perguntou, mas olhou para Malfoy, "E por que ele está sentado aqui? '

"Não era Snape nós estávamos falando sobre," Neville disse sorrindo para Harry, "É tempo de Harry, você tem que dizer a ele."

"Eu estava planejando isso," Harry virou-se para Draco, colocou seu braço ao redor dele antes de enfrentar Ron e Hermione, 'Nós estamos namorando assim a partir de agora Ron, não há nomes bem.'

Toda a mesa quebrou a rir na cara de Ron: 'Você sabe querida, se do ouvido de Weasley ficar mais vermelho que será mais brilhante do que o seu cabelo. "

"Você sabe o que Dra, eu acho que você está certo. Ron sair dessa, eu estou namorando Draco não lutar Voldemort novamente.

'Você merda Potter, "Ron deu um soco no braço de Harry," Você poderia ter me avisado antes apenas brotando em mim ", ele ouviu Hermione rir,' O que você está rindo?"

"Eu sabia, eu sabia Harry e Draco gostamos um do outro, era muito óbvio. Todas as suas brigas e discussões foram reprimidas sentimentos, muito parecido com a gente quando você chegou a pensar sobre isso Ron. "

"É verdade, nós dois percebi que havia sentimentos por trás de todos esses comentários sarcásticos. Então, nós temos falado, conhecer uns aos outros, gata certo? ' Perguntou Draco.

"Para não mencionar transando depois se metendo em confusão por sua mãe," Seamus riu.

'Shagging, "Ron ficou boquiaberta com Harry fazendo todo mundo rir de novo, portanto, para os próximos minutos eles não poderiam ajudar enrolamento Ron até mesmo Cassie que disse a seus amigos irmãos como ela entrou na naquela manhã fazendo Harry e Draco corar. Cassie riu novamente o resto riu porque todos Ron podia fazer era sentar-se ali olhando para Harry com a boca aberta.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo dezoito

Ron tinha finalmente consegui explicar a Harry sobre o jantar de sua mãe queria colocar no para a família e os pais de Hermione, mas ela quer conhecer a mãe de Harry também. Então, depois de explicar que Draco estaria com ele o que fez Ron careta, os outros todos, disse que talvez Snape iria com Lily que fez Ron engasgar com o último de sua comida e Harry careta.

No dia seguinte, Harry com sua mãe, a irmã, o namorado e Snape todos foram para organizar a transferência do mobiliário para a nova casa. Enquanto Snape ajudou a mãe a levitar tudo nos lugares Lily apontavam, Harry foi com Draco para comprar sua própria mobília do quarto. Ele não tinha idéia sobre a compra deste tipo de coisa, então Draco ajudou com sugestões até que Harry veio em cima de uma bela cama de dossel feito de mogno. Harry figurou convinha um cara mais de uma mulher, mas uma vez que ele estava namorando Draco funcionou. Assim, ele paga e tudo foi enviado para a casa antes de o shopping acabado para alguns produtos mais pessoais com Draco sugerindo todos os tipos de produtos masculinos, como hidratantes e melhores produtos para o cabelo que podem ajudar a tornar o cabelo mentira de Harry plana. Harry riu e acabou bagunçando o cabelo de Draco perfeitamente estilo que fez Draco grunhido antes de arrumar-se. Finalmente Harry admitiu que ele gostaria de algumas roupas melhores, algo dressier do que apenas jeans ou roupas, por isso novamente Draco ajudou Harry com sugestões.

Harry, sua mãe e Cassie ficado em Hogwarts para mais uma noite como Lily ainda estava renovando suas velhas amizades com o pessoal. Harry sabia que era também a ver com Snape, que o fez gemer de novo e, naturalmente, Cassie deu uma risadinha.

Lily fez perguntar se Severus poderia se juntar a eles quando eles foram para o jantar em casa dos Weasley, novamente fazendo Harry gemer, mas finalmente cedeu, então ele mandou uma coruja para Molly Weasley para que ela soubesse que haveria um outro convidado no jantar.

Harry entrou na sala de estar de parte do quarto de sua mãe e viu sua irmã e mãe esperando por eles.

"Antes de ir, eu preciso dizer uma coisa aqui."

"É sobre a minha amizade com Severus?

"Em parte, embora eu realmente não quero gastar meu tempo pessoal com ele, você, por isso eu vou. Eu só quero que você me dê o mesmo curtesy quando se trata de Draco. Haverá momentos em que ele vai ficar comigo, durante a noite. Você já leu um pouco sobre o que está acontecendo e eu estava falando sério sobre o que eu disse. Eu nunca soube o que poderia acontecer de um dia para o outro, por isso a minha vida tem sido de tomar os bons tempos quando eu puder, isso não é diferente. Então você pode simplesmente não siga em frente sobre nós ter relações sexuais?

Lily passou por cima de Harry, "Eu não vou, mesmo que eu ainda acho que é cedo demais. Severus realmente falou comigo sobre isso, como você é um adulto, alguém que não gosta de fazer a sua própria mente sobre a maneira como você vive. É que você é meu filho e eu perdi muito tempo com você, então eu não posso ajudar, mãe lhe um pouco. Certamente Molly Weasley fez o mesmo, você disse que ficou com a família um lote ".

"Ela tentou, mas desde que eu não era seu filho Eu a ignorei a maior parte do tempo. Eu sempre escutei Sirius embora. '

'Porque você chegou a pensar nele como um pai. "

'Sim, eu fiz, mas como é que você sabe disso?

'Severus me disse, ele viu o quão perto você dois tornaram-se.'

"Estávamos perto, mas nós somos bons, cerca de Draco e eu? '

"Sim, estamos, eu só não quero ver você se machucar."

"Eu não vou, mas se isso acontecer, eu vou lidar com isso."

"Tudo bem, vamos, temos que parar por Severo quarto em primeiro lugar."

"Você fazer isso, eu vou encontrá-lo fora.

Harry desceu os degraus de pedra do castelo, em seguida, ficou a olhar ao redor. Hagrid, Grope e alguns dos ajudantes tinham limpado fora e agora parecia que ele sempre fez. Como ele ficou olhando em volta para os fundamentos, braços deslizaram em torno de sua cintura e queixo de Draco descansou em seu ombro fazendo Harry sorriso.

"Isso é bom," Harry colocou as mãos sobre Draco, segurando-os para o seu estômago.

"É, mas o que você estava pensando? '

"Só este lugar, que foi quase destruída Dra, eu não acho que poderia ser corrigido, mas está voltando."

"Você realmente ama Hogwarts não faz você Harry? '

"Sim, eu faço, eu chamado Hogwarts minha primeira casa real. Eu nunca pensei em lugar dos Dursley como casa, aqui eu fiz. Essa primeira noite aqui, eu senti como se eu pertencia, como este era o lugar onde eu estava destinado a ser. Foi instantâneo, os sentimentos que eu tinha para este lugar. "

"Acho que eu não consigo entender, crescer com os meus pais na minha própria casa. Foi tão ruim assim, com aqueles trouxas? '

"Pior," Harry suspirou, mas reforçou seu domínio sobre o homem que estava segurando ele.

'Essa cicatriz que você tem em sua parte inferior das costas, você conseguiu isso com ele?'

Harry balançou a cabeça, 'eles, um monte de minhas cicatrizes são a partir deles. Eu não quero falar sobre eles Dra. '

"Você não tem que, eu estava apenas curioso. Minha mãe explicou o que ele fez naquela noite, então eu percebi que a maioria de suas cicatrizes veio dele. '

'A poucos fizeram. A única coisa que marca sua pele bonita são as cicatrizes que lhe dei. Eu nunca soube o que fez feitiço, até aquele dia ".

"Você não tem que explicar, Severus já fez, como ele era um de seus feitiços que você usou."

Harry suspirou, mas virou braços da Draco, então colocou a mão sobre o peito, "Eu realmente sinto muito por isso, eu me livrei do livro depois disso."

"É o passado, então vamos esquecer isso, que ambos tinham um monte de coisas que não estamos particularmente orgulhosos, me mais do que você."

"Eu fiz coisas que nunca acreditaram que eu poderia fazer, mas eu suponho que era os tempos perigosos que estávamos vivendo. É difícil de acreditar que está tudo acabado, que ele se foi."

"É, eu tenho ouvido sobre ele desde que eu nasci, como ele iria governar o nosso mundo, torná-lo melhor. Eu não posso acreditar que eu deixei-los a levantar-me com as suas crenças ".

"Dra, eles foram seus pais, as crianças devem ouvir seus pais, até eu sei disso e eu nunca tive pais para me levantar. Ele nasce em nós a amá-los, mas nós deveríamos confiar que eles sabem o que é certo, às vezes os pais podem estragar assim como o resto de nós. "

"Harry, língua, 'Lily repreendeu enquanto descia os degraus com Severus e Cassie.

Harry gemeu baixinho, Draco riu, em seguida, ele piscou para Cassie que riu que fez Harry carranca sabendo que seu namorado e sua irmã estavam indo para juntar-se contra ele. Agora ele tinha sua mãe com Snape, Draco com Cassie, que pensamento fez Harry gemer novamente pensando, o que o tem se metido. Assim, mesmo que ele sabia que ia ser repreendido por sua mãe, muitas vezes, ele não iria mudá-lo para o mundo. Ele teve sua mãe de volta e ele tinha uma irmã, ele finalmente teve uma família que se importava.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo dezenove

"Vamos, eu tenho certeza que todo mundo está querendo saber onde estamos, 'Harry passou a se mover, mas Draco manteve o braço em volta da cintura fazendo Harry relaxar,' eu vou ter que levar todos vocês, nenhum de vocês foram lá antes. '

"Eu sei onde o Burrow é Potter, posso levar a sua mãe e irmã."

Harry balançou a cabeça em resignação, 'Ok, isso vai ajudar, obrigado. Você está pronto Dra?

"Sim, então me levar para um passeio Potter simplesmente não splinch nós, eu odiaria acabar com o seu cabelo."

Cassie riu quando Harry olhou, 'eu não vou splinch nós, eu nunca splinch Hermione e Ron, nem a mim mesmo, eu nunca splinch Dumbledore quando eu tive que aparatou de volta. Então, eu acho que você é o cabelo perfeito está seguro comigo Malfoy. "

'Oh você é tão sensível, você nunca usou para me deixar chegar até você tão facilmente. "

'Vamos esquecer isso ou nós nunca vamos chegar ao jantar,' Harry apertou seus braços em Draco, viu Snape colocou os braços ao redor de sua mãe e pegar a mão dele irmãs fazendo dele uma careta. Harry virou-se rapidamente para que ele não iria vê-los, sentindo que asfixia familiar.

Harry, Draco, Severus, Lily e Cassie chegou dentro de segundos um do outro, todos olhando para o grande e estranha casa à procura. Harry liderar o caminho para dentro e foi abraçado por Molly Weasley o momento em que ele entrou na casa.

'Oi Sra Weasley. "

'Harry querida, que perdi você.'

"Eu senti sua falta também, mas eu suponho que eu deveria introduzir todos vocês, 'Harry estendeu a mão e pegou a mão de sua mãe," mamã, Cassie, este é Molly e Arthur Weasley, os pais a este monte:' Harry sorriu para todos os Weasley 'Você tem Bill e sua esposa Fleur, Charlie, então Percy, George, você sabe Ron e Hermione, Ginny Weasley e Lee Jordon e você conheceu os Granger. Este é Andromeda Tonks e seu neto, que é meu afilhado, Teddy Lupin. Draco, professor Snape, Sr. e Sra Granger. "

Lily passou por cima de Molly e apertou a mão dela, "É tão bom conhecer você e eu queria te agradecer por estar lá para meu filho quando eu não podia."

'Oh querida Lily, não graças necessário, Harry é como um membro da família. "

'Por que você não se sente tudo, "Arthur disse sorrindo para Harry e sua mãe.

Depois que todo mundo disse: Olá todos se sentaram, Harry ao lado de Hermione com Draco ao seu lado e ao lado de Cassie Draco, então Snape e sua mãe.

"Eu deveria introduzir o seu afilhado para você Harry, 'Andromeda sorriu," Teddy este é Harry, lembre-se, eu mostrei uma foto dele.'

'Olá Teddy, "Harry sorriu:' Ele é parecido com o pai."

"Sim, ele é."

"Draco, você sabe que isso é sua tia, não é? ' Harry disse cautelosamente.

'Sim, Olá tia Andromeda, é bom conhecê-lo finalmente. "

"Draco, é bom conhecê-lo bem."

'Então Snape, por que você tag along para este pequeno jantar? Bill perguntou.

"Lily e eu tenho vindo a renovar a nossa amizade, ela pensou que eu iria desfrutar de hoje à noite."

Harry notou George e Charlie olhar um para o outro, 'Você não dois começo.'

"Ah, e o que você vai fazer sobre isso Mr. Potter, 'George sorriu.

"Você pode simplesmente descobrir Georgie. Mas diga-me o que aquele olhar era para?

"Ah, eu acho que não Harry. '

"Estes dois foram sussurrando sobre algo a noite toda, não pode levá-los a nos dizer o que está acontecendo", disse Ron.

"Sim, eles estão fazendo alguma coisa, Charlie pode ser tão ruim quanto George", disse Molly.

"Ele mantém mum interessante vida. '

'Por que você tem um monte de queimaduras em suas mãos? " Cassie perguntou como ela olhou para Charlie.

«A partir de Dragons, que é o que eu faço, trabalho com os dragões. Não tem o seu irmão lhe disse? '

'Eu não cheguei a dizer-lhes tudo o Charlie, ele vai me levar para sempre.'

'Você ouviu sobre como Harry foi celebrado o Torneio Tribruxo por um Comensal da Morte, eu tenho certeza?'

'Sim, Harry explicou, depois, ler sobre ele em um dos livros que ele comprou ", disse Lily.

"Eu era um dos manipuladores que trouxeram os dragões ao longo da Romênia, onde eu moro, ou viveu."

"Você não vai voltar Charlie? Harry perguntou.

'Não, vamos ficar por aqui, eu tenho um emprego em uma das reservas menores. "

"Posso ver um dragão? Perguntou Cassie.

'Tenho certeza que seu irmão poderia trabalhar com isso para que você possa me visitar e eu poderia mostrar-lhe algumas Dragons.'

"Esqueça, duas vezes eu quase morri de Dragons, eu não vou colocar a minha irmã em perigo."

"Eu lhe disse, 'Ron sorriu.

'O que você está falando Ron? Harry perguntou.

"Você, sendo superprotetor de sua irmã mais nova, eu acho que você sabe tudo o que sente sobre Ginny, sendo a menina mais jovem e só. É por isso que nenhum de nós gostamos de ver você beijando ela. '

'A vida atrás, eu só beijar Draco agora, "Harry virou a cabeça bruscamente para sua irmã," Não diga isso. "

Cassie deu uma risadinha, Draco riu: "Eu não disse nada Harry. ' Ela disse docemente.

"Diga o que, porque ele deve ser interessante se Harry está colocando o pé para baixo com sua irmã, 'George ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Ela que todos saibam que ela entrou em Harry e Draco, eles não estavam cobertos", disse Ron fazendo Harry gemer como George, Bill e Charlie risada.

"Então, ela tem que ver o salvador em toda a sua glória," Charlie sorriu.

"Pare com os nomes de Charlie."

"Se você continuar recebendo bebê chateado, todo mundo vai continuar a dizer-los", disse Draco.

"Eu digo a Harry que o tempo todo Draco, ele nunca me ouviu. Talvez desde que você está transando com ele, ele pode ouvi-lo ", disse Hermione então riu ao ver a expressão no rosto de Harry, 'O quê?'

'Ok, vamos sair a minha vida privada por favor ou eu poderia começar hexing. Uma coisa boa sobre o namoro com Ginny, ela me ensinou a ela bat bogey hex.

"Gina, você não fez? ' Bill perguntou.

"Eu tinha, então ele poderia enfeitiçar qualquer um que o aborrecia.

'Eu te ensinou que, para proteger a si mesmo, não mostra todos os outros ", disse Charlie.

"Você não pode esperar para manter feitiços para si Charlie, mas eu tenho um que eu acho que você vai gostar, 'Harry sorriu em seguida, apontou a varinha para Charlie, seu rosto mudou de imediato, assim que a pele desapareceu e ele acabou com escamas do dragão 'Isso combina com você acasalar.'

'Blast Potter, corrigir o meu rosto ou eu nunca vou conseguir outro shag ".

"Isso pode ser uma boa coisa Charlie menino. Não é sua mãe sempre depois de se estabelecer, agora você pode não ter uma escolha. "

"Eu acho que ele parece bonito, 'Cassie riu quando ela corou.

'Esqueça sis, olhos todos os meninos por mais vinte anos. "

"Vinte anos, sou onze, portanto, um par de anos."

'Não, não até que você é um adulto, pelo menos. "

"Olhe para aquela gata, você parou seu rindo irmã, agora ela faz uma carranca, como você faz. Eu acho que vai ser algumas boas lutas, uma vez que você é irmã aprende tudo em Hogwarts. Só para você saber Cassie, professor Snape é muito bom, ele vai te ensinar um monte de boas magias que você pode usar em seu irmão, 'Draco sorriu fazendo Cassie risadinha.

Harry resmungou baixinho, 'eu não posso ganhar com vocês dois, posso?'

"Não", Draco e Cassie disse juntos fazendo Cassie risadinha e Draco rir enquanto Harry gemeu que, naturalmente, começou Ron, Hermione, George, Charlie e Bill rindo mas Harry finalmente removeu o feitiço de Charlie. Lily sorriu enquanto observava seu filho com a família que ele foi criado e realizado com Harry tinha alguns bons tempos, não muito, mas ele tinha boas pessoas ao redor dele enquanto ele estava crescendo.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo vinte

'Então, Lily, você está liquidado em? Charlie perguntou.

"Estamos nos movendo em nossa casa amanhã, mas é bom estar de volta."

"Você tem algum plano para além de conhecer o seu filho? Charlie sorriu.

"Nada ainda, aproximar-se com as pessoas que eu não vi em muito tempo, isso é tudo."

'Acho que Charlie interessado ", Bill disse calmamente a sua esposa, mas todo mundo ouviu.

"Não pense sobre isso Charlie, 'Harry olhou.

"O que, você preferiria sua data mãe Snape do que eu? '

"Para ser honesto, sim, eu o faria."

"Segurem-se, por que você escolher o professor Snape sobre Charlie? Perguntou Ron.

"Charlie gosta de adicionar pontos para o seu posto de cama, eu não quero que a minha mãe para ser outra conquista. Pelo menos o professor Snape tem se preocupava com minha mãe por um longo tempo, Charlie apenas shags qualquer coisa que anda. Ele disse-nos o suficiente. "

'Eu não transar com qualquer coisa que anda, única mulher linda e sua mãe é lindo. Então, como sobre isso Lily, interessado? '

Lily sorriu: 'Obrigado pelo elogio Charlie, mas não, eu não estou interessado. Eu fui casado duas vezes e só dormi com os meus maridos e só depois que nos casamos. Sexo nunca deve ser casual, eu continuo dizendo que Harry. '

"Mãe," Harry rosnou, "nós conversamos sobre isso lembro.

"Sim, tudo bem Harry, eu vou deixá-lo ir embora eu ainda acho que é cedo demais."

"Eu concordo com você Lily, o sexo não deve ser casual, eu tentei ensinar aos meus filhos que, Charlie é o pior," Molly sorriu para Lily.

"Eu acho que você vai ter a sua mãe e minha mãe sobre você sobre transando o furão", disse Ron, mas sorriu para Draco.

"Eu pensei que nós dissemos há nomes doninha rei.

'Por que você chamou Draco furão? Cassie perguntou fazendo Harry, Ron, Hermione, Gina e George risada onde Draco fez uma careta.

"Quando meu nome foi inserido no Torneio Tribruxo por um Comensal da Morte, ele estava posando como moody-eye Mad, um ex auror que Dumbledore contratado para ensinar defesa. Bem Draco e eu estávamos tendo um ir para o outro, como sempre, "Harry sorriu para Draco," Como eu fui para ir embora ele ia me amaldiçoar enquanto a minha volta foi a vez. -Eye Mad virou Draco em um furão branco puro, em seguida, saltou-lhe ao redor. Cedric e eu estávamos quase caindo na gargalhada.

"Você esqueceu a melhor parte Harry, de olhos Mad colocá-lo para baixo calças de Crabbe, é que quando você soube que você gostava de caras Draco?" Ron perguntou fazendo todos na mesa risada.

"Eu sabia antes, mas que era humilhante, calças de Crabbe fedendo e ele atrapalhou o meu cabelo."

'Oh pobre bebê,' Harry estendeu a mão e bagunçou o cabelo de Draco fazendo-o brilho, mas todo mundo rir.

'Eu gostaria de vê-lo como um furão ", disse Cassie docemente.

"Não pense sobre isso senhorita Collins, 'Draco balançou a cabeça, mas Cassie riu novamente.

"Assim que é com doninhas rei? Perguntou Lily.

"Draco fez uma música chamada Weasley é nosso rei, mas foi zombando de mim, porque eu sempre faltando metas enquanto eu estava guardando para Grifinória."

'O Gryffindor transformou em torno de me embora. Quando Ron fez poupa algum espetacular cantavam-lo com palavras que elogiou Ron e não colocá-lo para baixo como a minha música fez '.

'Então você jogar quadribol muito Ron? Cassie perguntou animadamente.

"Draco, Rony, Gina, Charlie e George todo o jogo ou jogado. Ginny é um caçador, que estava no meu time. George era um batedor quando eu fiz a equipe e Charlie era um candidato como eu e capitão da Grifinória quando ele era um estudante, de Ron meu goleiro. Draco é um buscador de Slytherin e ele vai ser o capitão quando voltar. Cassie de um maldito bom pequeno caçador, eu tenho praticado com ela e dando-lhe dicas, ela quer fazer parte da equipe ".

"Como capitão Harry, você vai deixá-la em apenas porque ela é sua irmã? George sorriu.

"Vou experimentar todos e levar a melhor, eu quero que o copo, então eu preciso o melhor time. Ginny é bom o suficiente para ir profissional, meus registros para a maioria dos informantes pego ainda se mantém, Ron faz defesas espetaculares, então vamos ver. Mas Cassie é bom e ser pequena ajuda, ela foi capaz de esquivar-me muito fácil. "

"Talvez devêssemos começar um jogo que vai aqui, ver o que ela pode fazer. Cassie na equipe de Harry, Gina na minha equipe, Ron como guardador de Harry, Bill geralmente mantém para mim. George, que a equipe que você vai querer? " Charlie perguntou.

"Harry, ele sempre ganha, Angelina vai jogar."

"Tenho certeza de que Seamus e Dean vai. E quanto a você Dra, mas você não pode tomar buscador, que é Charlie e eu. "

"Eu provavelmente poderia jogar caçador ou batedor.

"Parece que temos o suficiente para duas equipes."

'Odeio ver todos vocês jogar, é tão perigoso, "Molly disse,' especialmente Harry, ele assusta a vida fora de mim."

'Oh, por quê? " Lily olhou para seu filho.

'Harry mergulha e não pára quando os outros candidatos a puxar para cima, ele vai um pouco mais longe, às vezes seus pés sucata no chão antes que ele puxa para cima.' Draco explicou.

"É divertido, eu adoro mergulho para o pomo.

"Você precisa ter cuidado Harry, eu quero netos um dia."

'Mãe,' Harry gemeu, "Não espere que isso aconteça para um inferno de um longo tempo. Eu gostaria de trabalhar como um curandeiro por um tempo. "

"Um curandeiro", Ron, Hermione, Gina e Draco todos disseram juntos: 'Você queria ser um auror, o que mudou? Perguntou Ron.

"Lutando por anos, eu não quero mais fazer isso. Então, ao invés de causar lesões, eu posso curá-las. "

"Eu falei com Harry sobre sua escolha de postos de trabalho. Desde que ele tinha vindo a explicar tudo para mim e por isso que ele pensou um auror era o melhor trabalho para a sua carreira, foi devido à forma como ele viveu, o que estava acontecendo em sua vida. Então eu perguntei-lhe para tomar o seu tempo e pensar sobre o que ele realmente gostaria de fazer e não o que ele passou a ser bom em devido ao que estava acontecendo. "

"Mamãe estava certa, sendo um auror teria me agradou, mas desde sua falecida minha vida é mais calma e eu gosto disso, eu não quero voltar a lutar, tive o suficiente de que, para me durar uma vida."

"Você poderia fazer maravilhas como um auror Mr. Potter, você tem muita experiência com as bruxas escuras e assistente, eles nunca intimidado ou com medo de você, isso é uma habilidade muito raro ter", disse Severo.

"Ele acabou de pagar-lhe um elogio Harry? ' George perguntou.

'Você sabe George, eu acho que ele fez. Eu já desembarcou no mundo alternativo ou algo assim?

"Se você gostaria de poder voltar a tratá-lo como eu costumava fazer."

"Não, é tudo de bom, só não me choca assim. Estou acostumado a você sarcástico e ter um ir para mim, não sendo tudo muito bom. Eu acho que a minha mãe tem algo a ver com isso. "

"Sua mãe é linda, que não mudaria de obter em seu lado bom, 'Charlie sorriu.

"Eu não me importo com o que você diz Charlie, os olhos de minha mãe ou eu poderia fazer o que meu pai ameaçou fazer o professor Snape."

"Eu lhe disse para nunca mencionar que Potter."

"Eu nunca tenho e eu não disse o que ele ia fazer, eu não sei mesmo se ele fez isso. Você me jogou para fora antes que eu encontrei para fora. "

'Oh Harry, tenha cuidado, você só pode empurrar Severus até agora, "Draco sorriu.

"Desculpe, eu não vou dizer que ou fazê-lo, eu vou trabalhar em outra coisa a fazer para Charlie. Remus me ensinou algumas grandes magias para usar, assim fez Sirius, na verdade, o seu mais divertido. "

'Fun, eu sinto muito por Charlie, eu sei o que Sirius costumava ser assim, "Lily sorriu para o filho:' Vamos parar com ameaçando a todos Harry. '

'Não há ameaças, se eu disser que vai fazer alguma coisa, eu faço isso, mas vamos esquecer que, enquanto Charlie mantém os olhos de você, "Harry olhou para Charlie que apenas deu de ombros, mas deu-lhe um sorriso muito brincalhão e Harry sabia que Charlie não ia desistir.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo vinte e um

Depois de dizer boa noite para sua mãe e irmã, Harry notou Snape ficou ao lado de sua mãe, então ele sabia que Snape estava esperando que ele pudesse ter um relacionamento com ela. Draco poderia dizer Harry não queria deixar Severus com sua mãe, então ele disse boa noite antes de puxar Harry em seu quarto.

'Você não pode pará-los se eles querem isso Harry. Você mesmo disse, Severus se preocupa com ela, então ele não vai machucá-la. "

"Eu disse que assim que Charlie iria recuar, eu não quero que eles se verem."

"Harry, você perguntou a sua mãe a tratá-lo como um adulto e não dizer nada sobre nós, em seguida, começar a ela sobre namoro. Eu sei que você e Severus nunca gostavam um do outro, mas isso é a vida, não seu. "

Harry suspirou quando ele sentou-se: "Eu sei, mas por que ele, ela poderia encontrar alguém melhor."

'Severus é bom, você nunca viu isso porque ele tinha que desempenhar o papel de um Comensal da Morte e fazê-lo acreditar Severus odiava quando ele nunca fez. Dê-lhe uma chance de mostrar seu verdadeiro eu Harry caso contrário você pode acabar estragando um relacionamento para sua mãe que ela pode querer. "

Harry suspirou de novo, 'Sim, tudo bem, eu vou dar-lhe uma chance, mas é melhor ele não machucá-la. "

'Eu sei que isto é tudo sabia para você, mas sua mãe pode cuidar de si mesma e ela foi casada duas vezes, então eu tenho certeza que ela pode lidar com Severo. Mas o suficiente sobre eles, sobre como lidamos com o outro. "

Harry virou-se para olhar para Draco e não pôde deixar de sorrir, "Eu nunca soube que você pode ser tão inteligente, esperto, sim, eu estou acostumado a isso."

'Oh Potter, você não viu nada ainda. "

Harry acordou com alto bater à sua porta, com os olhos ele é relutantemente abriu, ele fez certo de que ele estava coberto e Draco foi coberto.

'Sim, entrar.

"Veja, eu bati", Cassie deu uma risadinha, "mamã quer se instalar, então ela perguntou quanto tempo você vai ser? '

"Dê-me uma hora, eu preciso de um banho e café da manhã."

'Ok, é Draco vem?'

"Eu não tenho idéia, eu vou perguntar a ele quando ele acorda."

'Ok,' Cassie sorriu então sai da sala

Harry gemeu, "Sisters, são eles sempre isso irritante?

'Você está descobrindo que são, mas admiti-lo, você o ama,' Draco sorriu quando ele se mudou para o lado.

"Eu faço, mas por que eles gostam de se levantar tão cedo?

"Mais uma vez isso é crianças e mães. Você dormiu tarde quando tinha onze anos? '

"Não, mas eu estava sempre obrigado a acordar cedo. Eu vou tomar banho, mãe quer se instalar em casa. Você quer vir? "

'Vou especialmente se Severus vai também, eu posso manter vocês dois de azarar o outro. "

Harry gemeu quando ele rolou para fora da cama, 'Eu tenho que me acostumar a ele, não eu? "

"Sim, você faz, mas você sabe que você tem uma bunda bonito Potter? '

Harry riu, em seguida, balançou o seu jumento, "Contanto que você gosta especialmente desde que você está transando com ele, 'Harry entrou no banheiro para o riso de Draco. Ele não podia acreditar como sua vida havia mudado. De ser abandonado pela sua namorada, não tendo família, em seguida, uma mãe e irmã e ter um namorado, esses pensamentos fez Harry rir.

Draco regado então se juntou Harry no café da manhã: 'O que você estava rindo no chuveiro?

'Oh, você ouviu Harry no chuveiro, significa que você deve ter passado a noite de novo', Neville sorriu enquanto se sentava.

'Ele fez, eu estava rindo porque como a minha vida mudou. Primeiro eu levar um fora por minha namorada, então eu encontrar a minha mãe que me dá uma irmã, então eu tenho um namorado. "

"Sim, a nenhuma família e Ginny para uma família e Draco, completa mudança de direção. Então, quais são seus planos para hoje companheiro? ' Perguntou Neville.

"Estamos nos movendo para dentro de casa, hoje, é por isso que eu estou acordado, parece mum quer começar o dia cedo."

'Sim, Cassie nos acordou de novo, mas pelo menos nós coberto desta vez.'

'Ela também bateu, então ela aprendeu. "

"Lembrei-lhe a bater, sua irmã não precisa ver isso. Bom querido manhã, 'Lily beijou o rosto de Harry fazendo-o sorrir, Neville e Draco riu.

'Mum Manhã, eu não vou demorar. "

"Está tudo bem, levar o seu tempo. Você não quer se apressar você está comendo, você vai ter indigestão. "

"Eu estou acostumado a comer rápido, ou eu teria morrido de fome."

'O que você quer dizer com isso?'

Harry gemeu silenciosamente chutando-se para abrir a boca grande, 'Hum, dos Dursley, Harry olhou para seu prato e começou a comer novamente.

"Explique agradar Harry. '

'Oh, ela está usando a voz de uma mãe,' Draco bateu no ombro de Harry.

Harry gemeu de novo, 'Ok, se eu não comer rapidamente Dudley levaria a comida do meu prato se ele tivesse terminado, ou se eles estavam tendo visitantes, eu tinha que comer um pouco de pão antes de ser bloqueado no andar de cima, para que ninguém sabia que eu existido, "Harry disse muito rápido, 'Agora vamos soltá-lo'.

'Ah Severus, você sabe onde minha irmã mora?'

'Sim, Albus me pediu para verificar Potter ocasionalmente, quando ele estava ocupado, por quê? "

"Eu vou pagar-lhes uma visita hoje, batendo e meu filho morrendo de fome, eles não vão fugir com isso."

"Eles nunca me exatamente de fome."

"Você não tinha comido em quatro dias, quando Fred, George e eu salvei você", disse Ron quando ele se sentou com Hermione.

'Graças Ron, "Harry olhou por um minuto antes cuidadosamente olhando para sua mãe e poderia dizer que ela queria uma explicação:" Tudo bem, é uma longa história, mas eu estava trancado no quarto para algo Dobby, o elfo doméstico se, puseram bares na janela, uma aba na parte inferior da porta para passar alimentos através e só me deixar sair de manhã e de noite. Os primeiros dias eles me deram alguns alimentos básicos, como a sopa fria, então nada, mesmo Hedwig estava trancado e minha varinha estava trancada no andar de baixo com o meu tronco. "

"Ninguém tinha ouvido falar de Harry e todos nós estávamos muito preocupados com ele", disse Hermione, com tristeza.

'Então, Fred, George e eu levei dads carro e voou para Surry, tirámos as barras de fora da janela, tem Harry e Hedwig no carro enquanto Fred pegou a fechadura, então fui pegar o baú de Harry. Disseram-me que o que eles descobriram que noite após Harry tinha ido dormir '.

"Não," Harry disse suavemente enquanto ele abaixou a cabeça. Ele sabia que não faria nenhum bem, sua mãe gostaria de saber por que ele parou Ron, por isso ou ele disse à sua mãe ou Ron teria que. Harry percebeu que teria de explicar.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo vinte e dois

"Harry, querido," Lily sentou-se ao lado de Harry, levou sua cabeça em suas mãos e forçou-o a olhar para ela, "Diga-me."

Harry suspirou, "Até que as cartas de Hogwarts chegou que me fez dormir no armário debaixo da escada, eu estava trancada lá dentro até que era hora de trabalhar, em seguida, preso novamente. '

"Eles fecharam o meu filho em um armário," Lily colocou os braços em torno de Harry, "Eles vão ser enfeitiçado tão ruim. Como poderia minha própria irmã tratá-lo assim?

"Mãe, por favor," Harry suspirou, mas abraçou a mãe com força, "Acabou, vamos esquecer tudo bem", como Harry deixou sua mãe ir ele viu Snape olhando para ele, mas o olhar era algo que Harry não conseguia trabalhar fora ", Algo professor de errado? '

'Eu costumava acreditar que você era um pequeno príncipe mimado mimada, mostra como eu estava errado. Peço desculpas pela maneira como eu te tratei. Se eu soubesse o que lhe tinha sido colocou Eu não teria dito a metade do que eu fiz. "

"Hum, está tudo bem, eu sei por que você fez", Harry olhou para sua mãe e viu Cassie com lágrimas caindo pelo rosto, 'Hey sis, não chore. "

'Eles te machucar. "

"Sim, mas está tudo acabado agora, então vamos esquecer. Estamos nos movendo em nossa casa hoje, eu tenho um namorado muito bonito e uma irmã muito chato e uma mãe muito rigorosa, a vida é ótima. "

Cassie deu uma risadinha, Draco, Ron, Hermione e Neville riu porque sabiam o que Harry estava fazendo, ele queria aliviar o clima e obter o assunto fora como ele foi tratado como um miúdo. Então, quando Harry e Draco terminou café da manhã eles seguiram Lily, Severus e Cassie fora com Ron e Hermione seguinte.

"Isso é bom Harry," Ron disse enquanto olhava ao redor.

'Big, mas eu suponho que é bom, o mobiliário é mãe de.'

'Por que você não levar seus amigos e mostrar-lhes o seu quarto Harry, eu estou indo para obter a cozinha resolvido e então eu vou trabalhar no que estamos tendo para o almoço. "

'Mum Ok,' Harry pegou a mão de Draco e liderou o caminho até a grande escadaria e por um longo corredor para o quarto dele, 'Draco me ajudou a escolher os móveis para aqui. "

"É muito bom, muito viril", disse Hermione.

"Bem, eu sou um homem, para que ele se adapte, 'Harry sentou-se na cama com Draco, enquanto Ron e Hermione sentou-se no sofá grande.

Downstairs Lily estava desempacotando suas caixas com Severus ajudando, 'Ele está bem Lily. "

"Como poderiam SEV, tratar um menino pequeno como esse? '

'Eu não sei, não poderia interferir, apenas mantivemos um olho nele. Mas nenhum de nós percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Talvez se Albus sabia que ele teria movido Harry de lá para algum outro lugar ".

'Albus era um bruxo muito poderoso Sev, certamente ele sabia que algo não estava certo. Eu vi algumas fotos de como pequeno Harry foi comparado com outros da mesma idade. "

"Sim, ele era, eu nunca soube por que, quando eu me lembro como Potter e você era como com a mesma idade, ele era pequeno para o seu tamanho. Eu gostaria de saber, eu não teria dado a ele um momento tão difícil. Eu simplesmente não podia ter passado que ele se parecia, eu nunca considerei que estava sendo maltratado. "

"Diga-me, você já o viu recuar ou fugir de você ou outras pessoas que possam ter olhado ameaçador? '

'Não, agora você vem para pensar sobre isso, seu filho era um dos únicos filhos para não vacilar quando eu pairava sobre ele. Parece que ele se acostumou a forma como ele foi tratado para que alguém ameaçando não preocupá-lo no menor '.

'Eu sei que Harry não vai gostar disso, mas ele tem algumas cicatrizes que eu perguntei sobre. Eu pensei que Voldemort fez-los, mas ele disse que era deles, 'Draco disse suavemente quando ele entrou na cozinha.

"Que tipo de cicatrizes? Perguntou Lily.

'Alguns olham como ele foi atingido com algo, pelo que pude ver, mas alguns parecem com aquelas coisas de cura trouxas, você sabe, onde eles costurar a pele de volta juntos.'

'Stitches, "Lily levou um par de respirações profundas," Portanto, parece que eles afetou bastante bem. "

"Lily, acalme-se, o seu filho está bem. Mas eu quero que você pense sobre algo, mesmo que Harry nunca deveria ter sido submetida a isso ", Severus pegou as mãos de Lily e se sentou com ela, 'Harry foi levantada áspero, não é dado o suficiente para comer, feito para trabalhar, bater, que ele toughed acima. No momento em que ele entrou no mundo mágico que estava em perigo constante, mas até mesmo como um 11 anos de idade ele foi criativo e capaz de lidar com o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor e que estava acontecendo com ele. Aqueles anos em que casa o ajudou a sobreviver a tudo o lorde das trevas colocá-lo completamente. Se Weasley, Longbottom mesmo Draco foi colocado através de que eu não acredito que eles teriam sobrevivido aquele primeiro encontro com o Lorde das Trevas. Aos quatorze anos seu filho foi capaz de realizar o seu próprio contra ele, sim, ele foi torturado, mas ele ainda conseguiu escapar momentos só para ser quase morto mais tarde. Não foi uma boa maneira para todo o menino a crescer, mas ajudou a sobreviver. Você pode ver que muito e assustar The Living Daylights fora deles, eu vou com você, se quiser. Mas o principal é que o seu filho está vivo e agora você pode mãe lhe tudo o que quiser. "

'Eu sei que Harry disse para facilitar-lhe para isso, mas eu acredito que ele precisa de você e toda a sua maternidade, não dele apenas acostumar com isso. Ele está acostumado a apenas fazendo o que ele quer, quando ele quer, em seguida, apenas colocando-se com tudo o que ele havia feito com ele ou colocá-through. É melhor eu voltar lá em cima, eu sabia que você precisava ouvir isso, mas Harry nunca iria dizer-lhe, 'Draco deu Lily Potter Collins um sorriso bondoso, em seguida, voltou-se para o quarto do seu namorado para encontrar Cassie rindo enquanto ela se sentou ao lado de seu irmão, "Então, o que definir esta irmã de seu fora desta vez? '

'Nada específico, ela simplesmente não consigo parar de rir. Hermione, eu sei que você não eram como um monte de meninas, mas geralmente são meninas assim? ' Harry perguntou.

"Sim, eu ouvi-los rir, muitas vezes, você viu Lavender, a maioria era assim, rindo sobre uma coisa ou outra."

"É normal Harry, eu costumava ouvir um monte de meninas rindo, geralmente sobre gostar algum menino ou de outra, a garota estranha em curso sobre uma outra menina, é bastante normal, 'Draco se sentou na cama, mas desta vez ele se sentou até o fim contra a cabeceira fazendo-se muito confortável que fez Harry sorriu e sentar-se ao lado dele enquanto Cassie estendeu a toda a parte inferior da cama e Hermione e Ron ficou no sofá assistindo uma cena que nunca pensaram que iriam, Harry com um namorado, Draco Malfoy e sua irmã mais nova.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo vinte e três

"Harry, o almoço está pronto, por que você não todos vêm para baixo?"

'Seja mum para baixo à direita. "

"Isso vai levar algum tempo para se acostumar, ouvir você dizer isso", disse Ron.

'Ainda é estranho dizer isso, mas vamos comer, tenho certeza de Ron morrendo de fome. "

Hermione riu: 'Sim, ele sempre é. "

"Hermione, você ri, você não rir, 'Harry olhou de Hermione para Ron,' O que você fez com ela?"

'Ei, eu não fiz nada, eu acho que você é a irmã é uma má influência. "

'Oh que vocês dois não começo,' Harry gemeu fazendo sua risadinha irmã, 'Vamos lá,' Harry e Draco juntou as mãos como eles deixaram a sala com Cassie corrida passou por eles, Hermione e Ron seguinte. Como o grupo sentou-se, Lily e Severus carregado a mesa com alimentos e bebidas para todos, Harry viu como sua mãe e Snape interagiram.

"Não pense sobre isso, porque você não pode pará-lo," Draco sussurrou.

"Sim, eu sei."

«Uma vez que Harry disse que quer ser um curador, o que você gostaria de fazer três para o trabalho?" Perguntou Lily.

"Eu sempre quis ser um curandeiro, mas eu quero trabalhar na mente ala danificado. '

'Você e Harry estará trabalhando no mesmo lugar, que deve ser interessante, "Ron sorriu:" Eu ainda quero ser um auror, mas George perguntou se eu poderia ajudá-lo com a loja em primeiro lugar, então eu vou fazer isso. '

"Hermione, e você?" Harry perguntou.

"Eu ainda estou decidindo, eu vou esperar até o final do ano letivo antes de eu fazer a minha mente."

'O que é essa loja Ron? Perguntou Lily.

"Meus irmãos abriu uma loja de piada, Harry deu-lhes os seus ganhos Triwizard para ajudá-los a iniciá-lo. Mas desde que Fred morreu, George não pode executá-lo sozinho, ele acaba embalado com os clientes ".

"Oh sim, eu me lembro Harry mencionar isso. '

'A loja de logros, Harry, você pode me mostrar? Cassie perguntou animadamente.

'Quando George abre-lo novamente eu posso, só tome cuidado, alguns dos seus produtos são um pouco sobre o lado perigoso. "

"Eles não são perigosos Harry, sua diversão," disse Ron.

"Ah, sim, lembre-se os chocolates com a poção do amor nele. Eu sei que foi o Meade que quase matou você, mas a forma como você estava agindo, você poderia ter saltado da Torre de Astronomia se você pudesse ter impressionado ela. '

'Não exagere.

"Eu não estou, você estava me implorando para apresentá-lo, você se sentou na minha cama, me agarrando. Mas estou feliz que foi você que eles comeram e não a mim. "

"Eles eram o seu. ' Ron fez uma careta.

"Sim, mas eu nunca planejei para comê-los. Hermione me alertou quantas meninas queriam me escorregar poções do amor, não, obrigado '.

"Você está dizendo que eu perdi Weasley sob a influência? Draco sorriu.

'Todo mundo perdeu, eu tenho ele para Slughorn de um antídoto, em seguida, ele quase morreu.'

"Ora, o que aconteceu? ' Perguntou Cassie.

"Na verdade, essa foi a minha fazendo", disse Draco suavemente.

'Você não queria, ele ameaçou matá-lo Draco e matar sua mãe ", disse Severo.

Harry podia ver sua mãe e irmã estavam curiosos, mas não tinha certeza de que eles devem pedir. "Draco tinha sido dada a tarefa de matar Dumbledore, sob ameaça de morte. Assim, ele Imperius Madame Rosmerta para envenenar alguns Meade que Slughorn estava comprando para Dumbledore, como um presente. Mas quando Ron tinha o antídoto, Slughorn pensou Ron poderia usar um me pegar e ele serviu-nos todos um copo de Meade, Ron bebeu antes de mim e Slughorn fez. '

"Slughorn em pânico, por isso Harry correu para seu gabinete poção e encontrou um bezoar, ele salvou a vida de Ron," Hermione disse como ela apertou a mão de Ron.

'Por que você estava envolvido com Voldemort Draco? " Perguntou Lily.

Draco olhou para a mãe de Harry, em seguida, Harry, "Seus pais são Comensais da Morte, Draco foi forçado a se tornar um, ele nunca quis e como punição por seu pai não Voldemort, ele deu a Draco o trabalho de matar Dumbledore ou Voldemort iria matá-lo, em seguida, o seu pais. Quando eu descobri que ele foi feito para fazer e por quê, eu percebo que ele não queria se envolver, mas você não deixar Voldemort. "

"Não, você é um servo ou você morre", disse Severo.

'Eu acho que ninguém iria entender Draco, a vida de seu pai estavam em perigo, juntamente com o seu próprio. Mas desde que eu sei Albus morreu, quem o matou? '

"Eu fiz", disse Severo, "Não é tão ruim quanto parece Lily. Albus estava morrendo, ele tinha uma mão amaldiçoada e eu era capaz de detê-la, mas não impedi-lo. Então, ele me fez prometer para matá-lo no momento certo. Eu não queria fazer isso, mas ele disse que queria morrer com dignidade e não depois Greyback ou Bellatrix pegou ele em seu estado debilitado.

"Veja, no começo eu pensei professor Snape o matou, eu liguei para ele um covarde. Eu não sabia que toda a história no momento, eu só vi ele matar Dumbledore e eu não podia parar. Naquela noite, em Hogwarts, Voldemort chamou uma parada nos combates, disse-me para ir ter com ele. Hermione, Ron e eu fui encontrá-lo, ele estava no tremor gritando com o professor Snape, em seguida, vimos como Voldemort definir sua cobra de professor Snape. Quando Voldemort deixou, fomos em, professor Snape me deu algumas memórias antes que nós pensamos que ele morreu. Na era Dumbledore dizendo Snape matá-lo, e sobre algumas outras coisas, "disse Harry quando ele abaixou a cabeça.

'Eu vi fotos de Comensais da Morte, eles tiveram algum tipo de tatuagem em seu braço ", disse Cassie.

Draco levantou a manga, 'Há chamado a marca escura, sua queimado na pele. Assim, mesmo que ele se foi, nada pode se livrar deles. Foi graças a Harry que não foi enviado para Azkaban e minha mãe foi dada sentença mínima e não a vida como o meu pai. "

Severus puxou a manga, "eu era um Comensal da Morte, eu queria ser um, este estava de volta quando eu era adolescente. Quando a profecia foi feita sobre o lorde das trevas e Harry, eu mudei os lados, eu voltei para Albus, tornou-se seu espião, mas o lorde das trevas acreditava que eu era dele. Quando o pai de Draco forçou-o a receber a marca, eu prometi para mantê-lo seguro, eu mesmo fez o voto inquebrável com sua mãe para fazer o que eu podia para manter Draco vivo porque o Lorde das Trevas queria punir Lucius por não ele, que a punição foi a morte de seu filho por não matar Albus Dumbledore. Albus sabia de tudo isso, ele me pediu para ficar de olho em Draco naquele ano. Mas uma vez que Harry matou o senhor das trevas, os poucos que não eram realmente os Comensais da Morte foram capazes de ser livre pela primeira vez em anos. "

"Então você não pode removê-lo? ' Cassie disse como ela estendeu a mão e passou o dedo ao longo da marca escura no braço de Severus Snape.

"Não, eles foram queimados e com as magias que ele usou, ele se certificou de que sempre sentiu que ele nos chama e nós não teria outra escolha senão ir para ele. '

"Doeu?" Perguntou Cassie.

"Sim, por cerca de meia hora, enquanto o feitiço está sendo realizada."

"Hum, por que você está explicando tudo isso? Harry perguntou olhando para sua irmã que ainda estava tocando a marca no braço de Snape.

"Não é melhor é que sua irmã ouve a verdade de mim do que os rumores de que serão espalhados Hogwarts? '

'Sim, a verdade é sempre melhor do que mentiras e boatos. Quando ele tocou-los, senti-lo, a primeira vez foi no cemitério, 'Harry distraidamente esfregou a cicatriz, mas seus olhos nunca deixou a marca escura e todo mundo percebeu que ele estava se lembrando do que tinha acontecido na noite Voldemort retornou.


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo vinte e quatro

Harry observou Snape ajudar sua mãe a limpar depois do almoço, Draco manteve apertando a mão dele, mas não importa o que ele fez, Harry não podia ignorar sua mãe com Snape.

"Tudo bem, vamos fazer uma visita a minha irmã e que o marido preguiçoso gordura dela. '

"Podemos ir com você Sra Collins? Hermione perguntou, mas encarou Harry.

'Por que você quer ir? " Harry perguntou.

'Eles machucam meu amigo, eu gostaria de ver como eles lidam vendo sua mãe e professor Snape. "

"Tudo bem, mas eu desejo que ninguém ia."

'Eu vou, eu quero ver Severus assustá-los, ele era um Comensal da Morte em um tempo e um muito assustador naquela,' Draco se levantou e puxou Harry para seus pés, 'Uma vez feito isso, então você pode colocar que parte de sua vida atrás de você. Passe algum tempo com sua irmã muito chato, seus amigos superprotetor, sua mãe exigente e seu namorado lindo. "

Harry relutantemente sorriu: 'Você é muito modesto não é? Tudo bem, vamos assustar a merda do Dursley de, em seguida, esquecer que já existiu. "

'Língua Harry.'

Harry revirou os olhos novamente fazendo Cassie risadinha: "Tudo que eu faço é revirar os olhos e ela ri, não é sis que engraçado."

"É porque eu sei quantas vezes mum vai ter você fazendo isso. Ela não vai deixar ninguém juro e você faz, e muito. '

"Eu tive um monte de juro em ao longo dos anos, por isso vai me levar algum tempo para parar."

"Vamos acabar com isso," Lily, Severus e Cassie andou fora com Harry, Draco, Hermione e Ron seguinte.

'Se você me permitir Potter, eu vou levar a sua mãe e irmã, você pode tirar Draco, o Sr. Weasley e Granger. "

"Hum, sim, com certeza, 'Harry observava sua mãe pegou a mão de Snape então sua irmã fez a mesma coisa que faz Harry gemer, mas pegou a mão de Draco, deixar Hermione e Ron tomar seu braço antes que ele se concentrou em para onde estava indo, em seguida, virou-se no local.

Harry olhou para a estrada que levava a seus parentes trouxas, então, sentiu Draco puxar seu braço, então ele acenou com a cabeça e caminhou ao lado de seu namorado e amigos em silêncio.

"Qual é a casa, porque todos eles têm a mesma aparência? Perguntou Ron.

Severus Snape continuou andando em direção a número quatro com Lily e Cassie com ele. Ron, Hermione, Draco e Harry seguiu, mas Harry parou na grama.

"Eu não preciso de ir para lá, eu vou ficar aqui, 'Harry virou então ele estava de costas para a casa.

"Eu vou ficar com você", disse Draco, mas manteve observando o rosto de Harry, "É diferente de hoje, você está autorizado a usar magia, mas acho que isso, você fez matar Voldemort, por isso você deve ter algumas qualidades perigosas e assustadoras sobre você '.

"Na verdade não, eu apenas fiz o que tinha que," Harry disse em voz baixa, em seguida, ouviu a tia gritar quando ela abriu a porta, 'Isso não vai ser bom. "

Draco se virou para ver uma mulher de pescoço longo que olha assustado e pálido como Severus empurrou a varinha em direção a seu rosto e Lily também teve sua varinha apontada para ela. Eles não podiam ouvir o que estava sendo dito, mas ele poderia dizer que a mulher estava assustada.

'Hey mãe, ter um olhar para isso ", Cassie gritou.

Harry não podia resistir, ele se virou, "Nããão", ele gritou, mas foi tarde demais, sua mãe tinha apontado sua varinha para destrancar a porta, em seguida, ela e Snape estava procurando dentro do armário debaixo da escada. Harry arrancou a mão de Draco e virou no local, não se importando que muggles pode ver.

'Oh meu Deus', Hermione tinha espremido passou Snape olhar, Draco correu para empurrar o seu caminho.

'Harry deixou, agora o que está acontecendo?' Draco olhou para o armário, 'Blood, pode ser antigo, mas você pode ver um monte de sangue ", ele respirou fundo afiado,' o sangue de Harry, é melhor eu ir procurá-lo, mas para onde iria?

"Experimente o cemitério Draco, vamos tentar a casa, Hermione, Ron, por que você não tenta Hogwarts," Lily disse com tristeza: "Mas não acho que isso é o fim deste Petunia, eu posso ver exatamente o que você fez com o meu filho e você vai pagar por isso. Sev, vamos encontrá-lo. "

Draco apareceu na parte de trás do cemitério em Hollow, em Godric, ele andou por todas as lápides mas não conseguiu encontrar Harry qualquer maneira, então uma idéia veio a ele. Ele deixou o cemitério e se dirigiu para a casa. Mesmo que ele nunca tinha estado lá, cada bruxa ou bruxo sabia da casa Potter. A porta estava fechada, então Draco deu a volta ao lado e viu Harry sentado na grama para baixo a parte de trás do jardim. Pela forma como os ombros de Harry estavam se movendo, Draco sabia que ele estava chorando tanto ou tentando se acalmar, mas ele tinha uma sensação de que ele estava chorando. Mudou-se lentamente ao longo, sentou-se e puxou Harry em seus braços.

"Está tudo bem, está tudo acabado, mas por que você não disse Dumbledore o que estava acontecendo?

Harry balançou a cabeça: 'Ele parou no momento em que eu comecei a Hogwarts. Eles costumavam bater muito, sempre me deixou sangrando '.

"E o resto, vimos onde o sangue era e poderia dizer de onde veio. Então você nem sequer dizer Hermione e Ron que a estuprou, 'Draco ouviu Harry sugar uma respiração afiada antes que ele se afastou e virou as costas: "Não vire as costas para mim.'

'Por que você iria querer olhar para mim agora, você sabe, então você pode muito bem sair.'

"Você acha que tão pouco de mim? '

Harry virou-se lentamente, "Mas você sabe."

"Sim, eu sei, mas isso não muda nada, exceto o fato de eu querer amaldiçoar aqueles trouxas ao inferno e voltou. Agora volte aqui ", Draco abriu os braços, Harry voltou até que ele estava envolvido em um caloroso abraço," Quantos anos você tinha?

'Young, oito anos quando tudo começou. "

"Quando isso acabar?

"Quando eles perceberam que eu estaria indo para Hogwarts e eles não podiam me parar."

'So onze,' Draco apertou seus braços, de seus procurando por você, a sua preocupação. "

'Eu não posso enfrentá-los.'

'É a família, para que possa enfrentá-los. Eles vão estar indo todo tentando encontrar você. Você não quer que eles se preocupar, não é? '

Harry suspirou, mas balançou a cabeça: "Não, mas antes de ir para trás, eu poderia fazer com uma bebida."

"Vamos fazer isso, então," Draco se levantou e puxou Harry para seus pés, 'Ele não me preocupa, é o passado, então vamos ter algumas bebidas e descobrir o que sua mãe planeja fazer para eles. "

"Ela só me fome, que era ele."

"Nós sabemos, mas ela sabia o que estava acontecendo e permitiu que isso acontecesse", Draco e Harry tinham seus braços em torno de si como eles deixaram a casa em Hollow, em Godric, mas permaneceu na cidade, encontrar um bom pub que imediatamente ficou em silêncio quando Harry entrou. Ele ignorou todos, apenas os comprou ambas as bebidas quando se sentaram no bar.


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo vinte e cinco

Lily, Severo, Hermione e Ron estavam andando pela grande sala de estar da casa, Cassie sentada no sofá assistindo. Ninguém tinha sido capaz de encontrar Harry, mas eles perceberam que Draco já que não havia retornado, de modo que esperava que não seria muito mais tempo antes de retornarem.

Draco puxou um muito bêbado Harry dentro, ele balançou a cabeça para os outros. Ron correu e ajudou Draco levar Harry até seu quarto.

"Eu vou deixar você para deixá-lo confortável."

"Diga-lhes que eu vou descer Ron, 'Draco esperou até que a porta se fechou, em seguida, despiu Harry, levitou ele sob as cobertas, beijou os lábios antes de ir lá embaixo.

"Onde você o encontrou? Perguntou Lily.

"No jardim de trás da casa em Godric Hollow, em. Ele disse que não podia enfrentá-lo, então ele queria uma bebida. Após o primeiro, ele nunca parou. "

'Harry só tive uma taça de champanhe e um pequeno gole de uísque de fogo além de alguns goles de Meade, então o que ele bebe?' Perguntou Hermione.

'Firewhiskey e muito disso. "

"Você perguntou a ele sobre isso? ' Perguntou Ron.

"Sim, ele disse que começou quando ele tinha oito anos, parou quando eles sabiam que ele estava indo para Hogwarts."

'Por que houve tanto sangue?' Perguntou Cassie.

Lily suspirou, mas sentou-se ao lado da filha: 'Eles machucá-lo muito Cassie.

"Sim, eu sei, mas posso dizer que há mais do que isto, algo que você não está dizendo."

"Tudo bem, você sabe o que significa o estupro? '

"O estupro, sexo forçado você quer dizer, eu ouvi sobre isso em um programa de TV na casa do meu amigo? '

"Sim, ele era uma criança e ter um homem fazer isso é o que causou todo o sangue. É diferente agora como Harry é um homem, além de Draco e Harry queria ter relações sexuais, eles sabiam o que fazer para. Quando sua forçado especialmente em uma criança, há uma série de lesões que poderia acontecer e um monte de dor. "

"Então ele colocou a ... um, coisa de Harry quando ele era um menino, mais jovem do que eu sou? '

'Sim', Lily passou a mão pelo seu cabelo filhas.

"Mas como você pode dizer só de sangue. Se ele foi cortado com algo que haveria sangue. '

"Foi onde seu backside teria sido Cassie, mais vimos, 'Draco olhou em volta," basicamente, a merda com o sangue, que poderia ter sido de idade, mas poderíamos dizer.'

'Oh,' Cassie olhou para Draco, "Eu me perguntei. '

"Eu acho que ela só percebeu como dois homens fazem sexo", disse Ron.

"Sim, eu sei, mas como poderia Harry quer depois disso? '

"Foi há muito tempo atrás e ele gosta de Draco, que faz a diferença. Se isso aconteceu, então ele não faria. Quando você se preocupa com alguém e eles se preocupam com você, eles sabem pode confiar uns nos outros e isso é Harry e Draco. "

Cassie olhou para Draco, 'Você não machucar Harry, não é?'

"Não, não há maneiras de parar isso, mas você é um pouco jovem para ouvi-lo."

'Harry provavelmente vai ser um pouco envergonhado quando ele acorda, por isso, pode cabeça para fora, voltar em um par de dias. Diga-lhe que aqui por ele, como sempre e nós estamos indo para amaldiçoar algumas trouxas ', disse Ron.

"Tenho certeza de que ele sabe Ron, mas seria melhor sem muitos aqui. Venha a qualquer momento, você está sempre bem-vindos, "Lily sorriu tristemente para Ron e Hermione antes de saírem.

"Eu vou ficar com ele, ele sofria de pesadelos por anos, mas desde aquela noite, ele não tem, talvez isso possa iniciá-los. '

'Você vai Draco, se ele precisa de alguma coisa, me avise, "Lily sorriu e mesmo que ela gostaria de ser o único a ajudar o filho, ela sabia que ele seria muito envergonhada, então Draco era a melhor pessoa para ficar com ele .

'Você não sabia nada sobre isso Sev?

"Não, se eu descobrisse que eles teriam sido mortos. Eu ainda estava se adaptando ao não ser um Comensal da Morte, que matou e torturou, eu estava tentando não. Mas Albus nunca disse nada, então eu não acredito que ele sabia que qualquer um. Albus teria removido Harry daquela casa se soubesse, é por isso que ele costumava ter me ver como ele estava quando ele não podia. "

"Mesmo que ele pode ser um pouco envergonhado quando ele nos vê, temos de fazê-lo entender que estamos aqui para ele. '

'Estaremos Lily mas a melhor coisa é para não falar que, deixá-lo se acostumar com sabendo que todos nós entendemos o que aconteceu em seguida, cabe a ele se ele quer falar.'

"Eu não quero que ele se sinta desconfortável comigo Sev, estávamos chegando perto, eu não quero nada para estragar isso. '

'Não vai especialmente se você mãe dele, mais do que você normalmente faria, porque ele não estaria esperando isso e eu acredito que pode ajudar. "

"Eu não tenho certeza do que você quer dizer Sev."

"Café da manhã na cama, esperando por ele, tratá-lo como você faria se ele era um garotinho. Dê-lhe sopas, doces, sorvete. "

"Eu sabia que você podia ser subserviente Sev, mas isso está além sorrateira," Lily sorriu: 'Ele vai trabalhar, porém, ele não vai estar esperando isso.'

"E quanto a mim, eu posso ajudar? ' Perguntou Cassie.

"Sim, ser a irmã mais irritante, especialmente quando ele está beijando Draco. Tudo o que vai tomar sua mente fora o fato de que sabemos o que aconteceu, mas que também irá deixá-lo lidar com isso sem ter que dizer as palavras, 'Severus sorriu: "Eu acho que você poderia fazer aquilo, não é Cassandra?

Cassie fez uma careta, "Cassie, não Cassandra.

"Normalmente eu iria chamá-lo senhorita Collins, mas como eu sou amigo de sua mãe, Cassie é então. '

'Bom, agora eu vou para o meu quarto para ter tudo organizado para que amanhã eu possa manter intrometendo-se no meu irmão e seu namorado,' Cassie abraça sua mãe, em seguida, abraça Severus Snape surpreendendo-o antes que ela sai correndo pelas escadas.

No quarto de Harry, Draco estava do seu lado olhando para Harry. Mesmo que fosse mais cedo e ele poderia estar fazendo alguma coisa, ele queria manter um olho em Harry no caso de seus pesadelos retornaram. Até agora, Harry tinha desmaiado e ele não se parece com sua ida para acordar em tudo, mas Draco não queria correr nenhum risco que ele estava hospedado direito onde estava.

"Será que ele despertou em tudo? ' Lily sussurrou enquanto olhava em pelo seu filho.

'Não, eu não acho que ele irá, pelo menos não por mais algumas horas. Você não se importa-me estar aqui, você Sra Collins?

"Não, claro que não Draco e agora ele precisa de você."

"Estou voltando para Hogwarts, se você precisar de alguma coisa me avise."

'Vou Severus, mas eu só vou dormir e espero ter meus braços em torno de Harry significa que ele não vai ter esses pesadelos. "

'Como é que você sabe sobre isso? Albus explicou para a equipe e, tanto quanto eu sei amigos apenas de Harry sabia. "

'Harry me disse que a segunda noite em Hogwarts. Ele pensou que ele iria me avisar no caso de ele me acordou. Ele disse que não teve uma vez que a noite em que ele morreu. "

"Eles foram causados pelo senhor das trevas, mas, sim, ele pode. Eu vou voltar para ver Lily amanhã '.

Severus e Lily deixou Draco sozinho com Harry enquanto ela disse que uma boa noite privada para Severus.


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo vinte e seis

Lily terminar de fazer café da manhã, ela colocou pratos, xícaras e copos em uma bandeja e levou-a a subir as escadas. Ela levou um par de respirações profundas, firmou-se, em seguida, acenou para Cassie para abrir a porta.

"Hora de acordar, café da manhã," Lily disse enquanto sorria. Ela caminhou até a cama como Harry gemeu, piscou, então gemeu de novo, Draco fez com que eles foram cobertos em seguida sentou-se.

'Mãe, que é muito cedo e por que você está aqui? "

"Café da manhã na cama, agora sentar-se ou eu vou chegar Draco para ajudar."

Harry gemeu de novo, então se levantou, viu sua mãe colocar a bandeja sobre suas pernas, então ele se lembrou por que se sentia tão ruim, a ressaca de beber depois de sua família e amigos descobriu, então ele abaixou a cabeça olhando para a bandeja.

"Isso é um monte de baby food, você continua comendo como este e você vai acabar o tamanho de um hipogrifo.

Harry deu um sorriso relutante Draco quando ele olhou para cima, 'Eu normalmente não comer tanto assim, eu acho que mãe colocar o suficiente por você.'

"Sim, eu fiz, assim que ambos você, comer," Lily aponta sua varinha para as cortinas soletrá-las abrir fazendo Harry gemer novamente e Cassie risadinha.

"Você está rindo irmã ainda está por aí, 'Draco escorregou um pouco de bacon na boca de Harry quando ele não tinha começado a comer.

"Acho que estamos presos com ela."

"Você é, 'Cassie riu então pulou na ponta da cama.

"Cassie, eu me sinto como uma merda, não bata a cama. '

'Língua Harry ou você vai levar um tapa na cabeça. "

'Oh, outra Sra Weasley, isso é tudo que eu preciso. Mas por que você está me trazendo café da manhã na cama em vez de esperar até que eu volte lá embaixo? "

"É hora de você ver o que a mãe é como. Agora eu vou estar lá embaixo, você come ", Lily beijou o topo da cabeça de Harry, em seguida, saiu da sala.

'Por favor, me diga Snape não ficar Cassie?

"Não, ele voltou para Hogwarts na noite passada, mas ele deve estar aqui em breve."

Draco e Cassie tanto sorriu enquanto Harry gemeu, "Acostume-se a ele menino. '

"Eu estou tentando, mas isso tudo está acontecendo muito rápido. De qualquer forma, eu preciso do banheiro, Cassie você vai ter que sair. "

'Estragar esporte,' Cassie pegou um pedaço de salsicha fora da placa, em seguida, pulou da cama, correndo da sala de ter certeza que a porta se fechou atrás dela.

Harry gemeu com o barulho alto, 'Oh, todo mundo está muito feliz esta manhã.

'Não feliz realmente, família,' Draco riu, em seguida, mudou-se a placa off Harry, 'Go, mas seja rápido ou o seu pequeno-almoço vai ficar frio. "

'Senhor. Bossy está de volta, "Harry sorriu em seguida saiu da cama, puxando o roupão sobre e foi para o quarto. Ele não parava de pensar sobre por que sua mãe o levou café da manhã na cama e por que todo mundo estava agindo do jeito que eram. Por último, fazia Harry sorriso quando percebeu que eles estavam fazendo certo Harry não se sentia envergonhado ou desconfortável. Ele terminou no banheiro e se sentou na cama, cruzou as pernas antes que ele olhou para Draco.

"O que fez você dizer-lhes quando chegamos em casa? '

"Eu só disse que tinha algumas bebidas demais, então Ron me ajudou a trazê-lo até aqui."

'Sua fazendo isso para que eu não não estou desconfortável com eles, são eles?

"Sim, por isso não deixá-lo até você, se você quiser falar sobre isso ou não. Essa é a sua escolha Harry, você pode e nós vamos ouvir, ou você pode ficar em silêncio sobre o assunto. "

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso, foi há muito tempo."

"Então, não, mas comer, depois de tudo que você tinha Firewhiskey você precisa de comida. Eu só vou usar o banheiro e se vestir até eu voltar para Hogwarts. "

'Ok,' Harry deu a Draco um pequeno sorriso, observou enquanto ele caminhava para o banheiro com as roupas antes de voltar a comer.

Harry e Draco estavam sentados cruzou pernas: "Diga-me a verdade, como você sabe Snape mais do que eu. Para mim parece que ele ainda tem sentimentos por minha mãe, não é? '

"Você sabe que ele não diz muito, mas indo em aparência, como ele olha para a sua mãe, o jeito que ele quer estar perto dela, sim, ele faz. Depois daquela noite, Harry, quando você mencionou que Severus amava sua mãe, falei com Severus, eu queria saber o que ele quis dizer. Ele explicou sobre sua amizade, sua luta e como ele sempre amei ela, mas ela caiu para o seu pai. "

'Ela odiava meu pai no início, achava que ele era arrogante e eu suponho que ele era popular, mas o que quinze anos e 16 anos de idade não é um pouco arrogante. "

'Você', Draco sorriu: 'Isso é uma coisa que eu observei sobre você, como você era diferente para os outros. Como eu, eu fui criado com dinheiro e influência, então naturalmente eu era arrogante. Você era o menino que vivia então o escolhido, todos, ou quase todos queriam conhecê-lo ou ser visto com você, mas não uma vez que você nunca agir popular ou que você era melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa ".

"Provavelmente porque eu não queria ser conhecido como o menino que viveu ou o escolhido. Imagine um achado 11 anos de idade o seu chamado que só porque você sobreviveu sobre seus pais. Em seguida, o escolhido, eu estava com medo Dra, ouvindo eu tivesse que matar Voldemort, ou ele me mata, a 15 anos de idade, que mal sabia o que estava fazendo. Enfim, assunto diferente, quando você começou a ter sentimentos por mim? '

"Quando eu tinha quatorze anos, não muito tempo antes que ele retornasse na verdade. Mesmo apesar de eu dar-lhe um tempo difícil, eu não podia deixar de admirar a maneira que você realizou sua cabeça erguida, mesmo que toda a gente pensava que você colocar o seu próprio nome no cálice. Ouvi meus pais falando antes que ele retornasse, algo sobre não demorou muito e ele teria alguns planos já organizados. Eu percebi que eles queriam dizer e, provavelmente, você estaria envolvido, então eu comecei a assistir mais do que você percebeu. E você, quando você sabia? "

"Eu não percebi até sexto ano, mas depois de fazer um monte de pensamento, percebi que eu fiz no quinto ano. Sempre que você estava por perto Eu não conseguia parar de olhar para você. Hermione iria perguntar por que e eu tinha acabado de dizer que eu queria ver o que você estava fazendo. No sexto ano eles sabiam que eu estava usando minha capa para segui-lo ao redor, mas eles nunca soube que eu costumava às vezes apenas assistir você, do jeito que você se mudou, a forma como você falou, como seu cabelo sempre parece tão limpo e bem, de seda, ' Harry deu um pequeno sorriso tímido então passou a mão para baixo o cabelo loiro de Draco depois sorriu maior como Draco passou os dedos pelo cabelo, Harry sabia que seu cabelo já estava uma bagunça, os dedos de Draco que funcionam através de não torná-lo muito pior. Finalmente, eles voltaram para o seu pequeno-almoço, mas eles não continuam a falar sobre os seus tempos de Hogwarts, especialmente quando envolvia o outro.


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo vinte e sete

Harry segurou a bandeja enquanto ele desceu as escadas com Draco, em seguida, beijou-o adeus antes de Harry foi para a cozinha.

"Café da manhã na cama era grande mamã, graças," Harry disse em voz baixa, enquanto olhava para sua mãe.

"Veja, às vezes é bom ter uma mãe agitação sobre você", Lily pegou a bandeja, beijou o rosto de Harry, em seguida, definir tudo na pia para começar a lavar-se.

'Primeira vez que vi magia ajudando com pratos eu tinha doze anos, foi a primeira vez que fui para a casa de Ron, uma casa mágico cheio, foi incrível. "

"Sim, eu notei a casa dos Weasley tinha um monte de magia em torno dele. Você poderia me fazer um grande favor esta manhã Harry? '

"Se eu puder, com certeza."

"Você poderia levar Cassie compras, ela precisa pegar algumas roupas mais quentes e eu preciso trabalhar para mudar tudo de volta para aqui, então eu preciso fazer uma viagem para o ministério antes que eu possa trabalhar em nossos cofres de ser transferido para Gringotes.

"Eu não me importo mãe, você está bem com isso Cassie?

"Sim, eu gosto de passar tempo com meu irmão mais velho."

"Tudo bem, deixe-me tomar banho e nós podemos ir," Harry sorriu para sua mãe e irmã, antes de ir para cima.

"Lembre-se, não diga nada a Harry, não até depois."

'O que você acha professor Snape vai fazer?'

"Ele sabe muito Cassie, mas eu não tenho idéia. Eu sei que eu vou estar mostrando minha irmã exatamente o que uma bruxa adulto pode fazer. "

"Então você está cumprindo todos eles em Hogwarts?

'Sim, Hermione, Ron e Draco estão indo com a gente. "

"Diga-lhes de mim que quando eu estou mais velho eu estarei pagando-lhes uma visita para ferir meu irmão."

Lily sorriu para sua filha porque ela podia ver o amor Cassie teve para Harry e que o amor começou quase no momento em que sabia que o outro estava.

Lily beijou Harry e Cassie antes de aparatar longe, 'Bem, vamos lá sis, vamos às compras. "

'Até mum funciona em seus cofres, você tem dinheiro suficiente em você?'

"Não, mas vamos para Gringotes, eu preciso de dinheiro de qualquer maneira," Harry estendeu a mão, Cassie colocou sua pequena mão na sua e Aparataram distância.

Quando Harry e Cassie entrou no Leaky Cauldron, o local ficou em silêncio enquanto todos olhavam.

'Será que isso sempre acontece quando você vai em algum lugar? "

'Sempre sis, esperemos que vai facilitar com o tempo. Agora lembre-se de ver como eu bato os tijolos, então você vai saber como abrir a parede quando você tem uma varinha. "

"Eu não posso esperar para ter minha própria varinha. Qual é a sua varinha feito? '

'Holly e tem um núcleo Phoenix pena,' Harry bateu os tijolos e pude ver sua irmã olhando intensamente tentando memórias que ele tinha feito, "Você provavelmente vai precisar de um pouco antes de você vai se lembrar."

"Provavelmente, mas este, que parece tão velho", ela olhou para todas as lojas em Diagon Alley.

"É a mais antiga vila de compras bruxos no mundo," Harry virou-a, 'Veja a data na porta sobre Olivaras, a maioria das lojas estiveram aqui por muito tempo. "

"Então é aí que eu vou pegar minha varinha?

"Sim, Sr. Olivaras é um velho estranho mas agradável. Ele certo conhece suas varinhas embora. Agora vamos, temos de chegar até a Gringotes para que você me envie rompeu com quantas roupas que você vai comprar. '

Cassie deu uma risadinha, em seguida, pegou a mão dela irmãos novamente. Ela notou que ela tem um monte de olhares de pessoas bem e percebi como Harry deve sentir-se ter pessoas olhando para ele o tempo todo.

Harry e Cassie passou por cima de um balcão em Gringotes, 'Eu preciso ir ao meu cofre, o cofre Potter e eu gostaria de criar outros dois cofres usando o vault Harry Potter. "

'Muito bem Sr. Potter, "o duende pegou sua pena," Quem são os cofres para?

"Um para minha irmã, Cassandra Potter Collins, eu gostaria de um milhão de galeões colocado lá dentro."

"Harry, não, eu não preciso do seu dinheiro. '

"Meu padrinho era muito rico Cassie, ele ficaria feliz por mim para compartilhá-lo com você. Assim, mesmo que eu quero que você seja sensível, você tem o seu próprio dinheiro para comprar coisas, como para a mãe, você pode comprar-lhe um presente de aniversário sem usar o seu subsídio ou pedir mãe por dinheiro, 'Harry beijou a cabeça de sua irmã, em seguida, virou-se de volta para os goblins, 'O outro vault é para Teddy Remus Lupin, com mais um milhão. Você seria capaz de enviar as informações e chave para Andromeda Tonks com uma nota afirmando que abri este para Teddy como sendo seu padrinho gostaria de ajudar na sua educação, ela é também a ter permissão para entrar nesse vault como ela é avó e guardiã de Teddy . '

"Certamente o Sr. Potter, se você pode apenas assinar aqui, então eu vou ter alguém levá-lo para o seu cofre.

Harry assinado, ele foi entregue uma nova chave para vault de sua irmã, mas decidiu pendurar nele por enquanto. Ele ficou para trás com sua irmã, enquanto esperavam por mais um goblin para levá-los até o cofre. Eles só esperou um minuto antes de serem mostrados para os carrinhos e levou seu passeio muito rápido para baixo através do labirinto de túneis. Eles foram para a casa-forte de Cassie primeiro, Harry ajudou seus galeões pilha de ouro em sua bolsa, em seguida, eles foram para seu cofre onde Harry empilhados ouro em sua bolsa. Ele se virou para sair, quando ele avistou um envelope que tinha certeza não estava lá da última vez. Harry percebeu que ele só perdeu pela última vez. Pegou-o, tinha seu nome escrito nele, mas não sabia quem o escreveu, então Harry enfiou no bolso e decidi lê-lo mais tarde. Finalmente Harry e Cassie deixou Gringotes e começou a fazer compras. Harry não sabia muito sobre a roupa das meninas, então ele deu a sua opinião sobre se ele achava que sua irmã parecia bom, então a ajudou a carregar tudo antes de eles se sentaram para almoçar.

"Você acha que você comprou sis o suficiente?" Harry sorriu fazendo sua risadinha irmã.

"Por enquanto", disse Cassie a sério, então terminamos rindo de rosto de seu irmão: "É muito mais do que eu vou precisar realmente. Veja me dando esse dinheiro me fez gastar mais. '

"Bom, mas quantas vezes você pode fazer isso sem ter que se preocupar com o que você gasta. Agora vamos comer antes temos de ir para casa e ter o seu quarto se transformou em um desastre e mãe, provavelmente, terá uma chance para nós dois. "

'Mais você do que de mim, você é a pessoa que me deu o dinheiro. "

"Sim, mas você passou isso, então nós dois estamos em para ele, 'Harry solicitados almoço para ele e sua irmã, com um par de copos de suco, que continuou falando, Cassie manteve rindo de coisas que ele diria e, por vezes, não era nada engraçado ou até mesmo o menor divertido, mas Harry adorei, ouvindo sua irmã rindo.


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo vinte e oito

Harry ajudou Cassie com suas malas enquanto se dirigiam para casa, sua mãe ainda não estava lá e percebi que ela ainda estava trabalhando para mudar tudo de volta para o seu legítimo nome. Assim, Harry sentou-se no sofá, enquanto sua irmã colocar suas roupas de distância, em seguida, ele pegou o envelope que tinha encontrado em seu cofre.

"Querido Harry, se você estiver lendo isso, então você deve saber o que aconteceu. Eu escrevi isso no caso de eu não iria sobreviver, mas tenho a certeza que sua mãe viveu e eu fiz tudo que podia para mantê-lo seguro, eu só esperava que foi o suficiente. Qualquer informação sobre aquela noite e os acontecimentos que levaram a ele pode ser explicado a você por Albus Dumbledore, que passa a ser bons amigos com tanto sua mãe e I. Nós só tivemos tão pouco tempo com você meu filho, mas você significou tudo para mim, você era minha vida e eu não hesitaria em ter certeza que você viveu, você é meu filho e eu amei você com todo o meu coração, nunca se esqueça disso.

"Agora há uma coisa que eu quero dizer a você e é sobre um homem chamado Severus Snape. Éramos inimigos como as crianças, mas ele ama sua mãe. Agora, se ele acabou com Voldemort, então não tem nada a ver com ele, mas se por qualquer motivo ele é o lado bom depois que eu morrer, em seguida, dizer-lhe de mim que eu sei que ele amava Lily, ele sempre fez, mas eu a amava também. Se ele está ao redor e sobre o lado da luz e você encontrar a sua mãe, deixe- ele sabe, porque se ele ainda tem sentimentos por Lily que ele iria amar e protegê-la, ele a faria feliz. Eu odeio pensar em Lily estar com outro homem, mas uma vez que eu não posso ficar com ela, eu não quero que ela estar sozinho e eu quero que ela feliz, Severus Snape faria isso. Eu sei que nem sempre é fácil para as crianças a aceitar outra pessoa na vida de seus pais, mas se você tem idade suficiente para entender do que se você quiser a sua mãe para ter alguém em sua vida e não ficar sozinho.

"Se você está se perguntando por que eu menciono este homem, bem, eu sei que ele tem com a turma errada, algumas pessoas muito ruins, mas eu sempre vi aquele olhar de amor em seus olhos quando viu Lily, por isso espero que esses sentimentos trará -lo de volta para a luz, por isso, se eu não estou por perto, ele pode ser porque sua mãe se importava profundamente para ele e ele se importava com ela. Mas eu só quero que isso se ele renunciou a suas formas e juntou-se a luz.

"Agora, outra coisa, já que você é apenas um bebê Eu coloquei muitas cartas e informações no cofre saímos para você, ele tem tudo o que precisa de saber sobre a família Potter, mas também algumas letras mais pessoais de ambos me e seu mãe, há alguns de Sirius também e eu espero que você saiba quem é, seu padrinho e um homem que te ama, quase tanto como eu faço.

"Quando Albus disse-nos a profecia e os planos que estava a organizar para a sua segurança, eu também colocar os planos em conjunto, mas uma coisa que eu estava indo para ter certeza era para te afastar o mais rápido que pude. Enviei sua mãe afastado sob uma identidade falsa e estávamos indo para acompanhá-la o mais rapidamente possível, mas primeiro eu tinha que ter certeza que ele estava acabado. Albus explicou sobre a proteção de amor e de sangue, então eu com base todos os meus planos em torno da pessoa que ia ser personificando sua mãe, me, então você tinha a proteção amor de mim e sua mãe, mas como eu estava indo para ser sua mãe, então você terá a proteção do sangue, bem como, talvez ele não pode ser um forte como eu sou seu pai, não sua mãe, eu só espero que seja o suficiente. Se tudo correr bem, então vamos ser uma família na Austrália, se eu morrer, então, pelo menos você terá a sua mãe, mas eu estava disposto a morrer para salvar você, meu filho, você é a minha vida, mas eu tinha uma boa vida até então e eu estava indo para se certificar de que você teve uma vida tão bem, mesmo que eu não poderia estar com você.

"Eu não posso prever o que poderia acontecer ou vai acontecer, então esta carta foi apenas para que você sabe por que eu fiz o que fiz, para manter você e sua mãe segura. Fale com Albus Dumbledore, ele pode encher-lhe sobre tudo. Nunca se esqueça que eu te amo com todo o meu coração, ama seu pai, James Potter. "

Harry sentou-se e releu a carta mais um par de vezes e nunca percebeu que ele tinha lágrimas caindo pelo seu rosto até que um dedo macio as enxugou, ele olhou nos olhos preocupados de sua mãe.

"Meu pai me deixou uma carta.

"Você entrou em seu cofre?

Harry acenou com a cabeça, em seguida, viu Draco, Hermione, Ron e Snape em pé lá e ele imaginou que ele deve fazer o que seu pai queria que ele entregou a carta a Snape.

"Há alguma coisa lá dentro que você deve ler."

Severus olhou para a carta, em seguida, antes de ler Harry, 'Eu não posso acreditar que seu pai iria escrever isso, não com a forma como eu era naquela época. "

"Ele sabia como você se sentiu sobre mãe. '

"O que seu pai escrever Harry? ' Lily perguntou como ela se sentou ao lado dele e colocou o braço em torno de seu ombro.

"Que, se o professor Snape voltou para o lado da luz para que você saiba quando te encontrei para que ele pudesse estar lá para você, ou seja, como o pai era porque o pai sabia que ele a amava."

'Você me surpreende me mostrando isso, você poderia ter mantido isso para si mesmo, "Severus disse que ele entrega a carta de volta para Harry.

"Não, eles foram as últimas palavras do pai para mim, ele queria mãe feliz e se isso significava que com você, então isso é com vocês dois, mas é o que ele pediu para que eu ia fazer uma coisa que ele me pediu, mesmo que ele não é aqui. Por que vocês estão todos juntos?

'Mesmo que eu tinha que ir mudar tudo sobre nós também tinha outros planos que envolviam todos nós,' Lily tomou seu braço em torno de Harry e segurou sua mão.

Draco sentou-se ao lado de Harry e levou a outra mão, "Nós pagamos outra visita a essas pessoas."

"Oh Deus, o que foi que você fez? '

'Sua mãe virou sua tia em um rato, em seguida, realizou-la em uma grande serpente que aconteceu para encontrar o seu caminho para a casa ", Ron sorriu.

"Você matou? ' Harry olhou para sua mãe.

'Não, assustou The Living Daylights fora dela, em seguida, mudou-la de volta. Ron e Hermione decidiu se divertir com seu Petunia bem, deu-lhe porco partes, nariz e pés foram alteradas para que cada vez ela gritou ela bufou. "

"Então, eu tinha um pouco de diversão com o seu tio por um tempo. Contou a ele como você é um Ofidioglota e como você pode falar com cobras, mesmo controlá-los, então eu o transformou em uma cobra. Mas deixamos o castigo completo de Severo.

Harry olhou para cima e viu o olhar sádico que ele tinha visto em Severus rosto antes, mas desta vez Harry sabia que não era destinada a ele que era por causa do que ele tinha feito. Ele sentiu-se engasgar quando ele percebeu o quanto essas pessoas iam para ele, para o que tinha acontecido com ele. Assim, mesmo que ele sempre quis dos Dursley para pagar, ele estava um pouco apreensivo para ouvir exatamente o que tinha acontecido com eles.


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo vinte e nove

"Eu não tenho certeza se quero saber ou não. '

"Se você não quer saber, então, não vai dizer, a escolha é sua", disse Severo.

'Será que algum de você entrar em apuros?

'Não, eu era capaz de lançar alguns feitiços para impedir que o ministério descobrir que a magia foi feito em uma casa de trouxa. "

"Às vezes eu esqueço que você sabe a magia que eu nunca tinha ouvido antes. Tudo bem, eu quero saber, então me diga. "

Lily, Hermione, Ron e Draco olhou para Severus, "A primeira coisa que fiz foi deixá-los sentir a maldição cruciatus, seus amigos, Draco e Lily tudo dito, ninguém vai saber que eu usei uma imperdoável. Mas desde que nós sabemos o que ele fez, eu decidi retirar essa parte dele, muito dolorosamente bem '.

"Você cortou seu pênis fora? ' Harry deixou escapar em voz alta.

'Língua Harry,' Lily repreendeu.

Harry virou-se para sua mãe e ele simplesmente não conseguia ajudar a si mesmo, ele riu, ele riu alto com o absurdo de sua mãe ter um ir em palavrões quando Snape tinha cortado pênis de um homem fora.

"Sim, eu fiz, mas eu também fez com que ele sempre sentiria que ele precisaria de um pouco de alívio e nunca obtê-lo, o mesmo vale para sua tia."

'Oh merda, "Harry olhou para Snape.

'Língua Harry,' Lily bateu a cabeça de Harry fazendo os outros rirem.

'Desculpe, mas o que é que eu vou dizer para ouvir isso, "Harry olhou em volta para sua família, pois é assim que ele pensava neles, e não apenas sua mãe e irmã, que se juntou a eles, mas Hermione, Ron, Draco, mesmo Snape , 'Obrigado.'

"Você é bem-vindo", Severus sorriu.

'Agora você ajudou Cassie fazer suas compras?

'Oh mãe, você não vai acreditar no que Harry fez.'

"Eu ajudei, que é o que eu fiz."

'E o Harry resto,' Cassie riu: 'Ele me abri minha própria vault então nós apenas passamos cinco mil galeões em roupas, mas isso não é nada comparado com o que ele colocou lá para mim.'

'Harry', Lily virou-se lentamente para olhar para seu filho, "Quanto custa?"

Harry lentamente foi se levantar, mas a sua mãe agarrou seu braço, 'Eu só estava indo para esticar, foi sentar-se para as idades. "

"Sim, certo, você é como o seu pai, apenas me diga o quanto você deu a sua irmã?

Harry abaixou a cabeça, 'Um milhão, mas eu fiz o mesmo para Teddy, "Harry disse rapidamente.

"Um milhão, ela é apenas onze anos, que é demais."

"Mum pensar sobre isso, você estará levando-a para seu cofre, você vai ter certeza que ela não gastar mais. Mas, como eu disse a Cassie, se ela quer comprar-lhe um presente, ela não tem que pedir-lhe dinheiro mais, ou usar sua mesada.

"Ainda é muito, mas, sim, eu vou levar a sua irmã para seu cofre. Será que você comprar qualquer coisa para si mesmo? '

Harry deu de ombros: "Não, apenas ajudou Cassie.

"Eu ajudei Harry última vez, mas ele simplesmente não entende comprando para si mesmo, por vezes, dá-lhe um elevador", Draco sorriu.

"Eu sei que ele faz, eu só não estou acostumado com isso."

"Nós sabemos, mas agora eu gostaria de te perguntar uma coisa?"

"Você pode perguntar qualquer coisa mãe, bem, dentro da razão."

"Não é sobre você e Draco, é sobre Severus e eu? '

Harry fechou os olhos por um minuto antes de enfrentar seu enfrentando, "E que é isso? '

'Será que você se preocupe tanto se Severus e eu namoramos?

"É a sua mãe a vida e professor Snape mostrou como corajoso ele realmente era. O que ele estava disposto a fazer por anos provou que tipo de homem que ele é, então eu sei que ele vai cuidar de você, 'Harry se levantou e enfrentou Severus Snape: "Se a minha mãe quer vê-lo, então eu estou bem com ele e meu pai ficaria bem com ele, mas um aviso Snape. Você machucá-la de qualquer maneira e você pode achar que eu não sou aquele mesmo menino que não tinha experiência suficiente para amaldiçoar você, eu vou te matar. "

Hermione, Ron e Draco estava com suas bocas abertas com o olhar no rosto de Harry e o som de sua voz.

Severus olhou para Harry e percebeu que ele não estava brincando dentro de qualquer maneira. Ele não iria recuar, ele faria tudo o que pudesse se isso significava proteger sua mãe.

"Você tem um Potter coisa, eu mesmo vou deixar você me matar se eu me ferir sua mãe de qualquer maneira. Só sei isso, o meu amor por sua mãe só tem fortalecido ao longo dos anos, mas agora ela está de volta tudo o que eu quero fazer é dar a ela o amor que ela merece ", Severus estendeu a mão.

Harry olhou para Snape por um minuto, em seguida, apertou sua mão, 'você pode pelo menos me chamar de Harry a partir de agora, especialmente se você estiver indo para ser transando com minha mãe. "

'Harry', Lily repreendeu então deu um tapa na cabeça.

'Mãe, eu ainda tenho uma ressaca sangrento, facilitar fora da cabeça que você. "

"É por isso que eu bati a cabeça, ficar bêbado na sua idade, em seguida, dizendo que eu estou transando com Severo. Então deixe-me dizer-lhe algo que o meu filho querido, não, eu não estou transando com Severus, mas estou transando com ele ", disse Lily a sério e não importa o quanto ela tentou manter a cara séria, vendo olhar chocado de Harry a fez rir, 'I acho que só chocou o salvador Severus, isso acontece muito frequentemente?

"Não é do meu querido conhecimento, mas você pode abster-se de dizer aos meus alunos que eu estou te comer."

'Dizer transando soa melhor e algo que não me faz evocar imagens, mas dizendo que seu fudendo agora que é tudo que eu vou ver e eu desejo que eu estava inconsciente novamente.' Harry gemeu.

"Eu estou com você, como é que vamos sentar-se na sala de aula do professor Snape e não pensei nisso antes?" Ron olhou para Harry.

"Bem, todos nós poderíamos imaginar transando com aqueles que amamos", Draco se virou para Harry, 'O que você acha bebê, basta imaginar-nos a fazer amor, enquanto nós estamos tentando esquecer o que ouvimos?

"Isso definitivamente vai ajudar," Harry virou-se para sua irmã: 'Olha, nós paramos Cassie rindo. Só para você saber pouco sis, você não vai ser transando, porra ou fazer amor até que a sua trinta ou o menino, o homem, quem vai me encarar. Eu não estou falando apenas de seu irmão mais velho, eu estou falando sobre o salvador. "

"Eu sabia que, assim que pagar até Draco," Ron sorriu.

"Tudo bem," Draco cavou algum dinheiro do bolso e entregou a Ron, mas notou Harry observando, "Ron disse que usaria o fato de que você é conhecido como o salvador para manter os garotos longe de Cassie. Eu não acho que você iria desde que você sempre ir sobre odiando esses nomes. "

"Odeio-os, mas se eu tiver que usá-los para manter a minha família segura, então eu vou. Eu não estou falando apenas sobre a minha mãe e irmã, eu estou falando de você, Hermione, Ron e até mesmo o professor Snape, "Harry sorriu então olhou para seu professor.

'Sim, nós somos Harry, mas agora um aviso, não mais palavrões ou eu vou fazer mais do que tapa a cabeça.'

Harry sorriu, em seguida, abraçou sua mãe antes de enfrentar Severus Snape, 'Uma coisa ... senhor, quando você casar com a minha mãe, eu posso chamá-lo de papai?'

Era isso para todos, Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Cassie e Lily tudo caiu na gargalhada histérica com o pensamento de Harry chamando Severus Snape papai, mas também foi o olhar no rosto de Severus Snape normalmente snarly. Ele parecia absolutamente chocado que ele apenas ficou lá com a boca aberta e os olhos arregalados, enquanto olhava para Harry Potter, o jovem que salvou o mundo mágico e que seria muito em breve ser o seu enteado.


End file.
